


Trust Me

by CavalierQueen



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal, F/M, Multi, OFC - Freeform, Other, Stalking, Violence, explicit sexual situations, multi-partner sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierQueen/pseuds/CavalierQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Abby's death, a new scientist joins the team with a history with Ziva, Tony, and Ari, with Gibbs falling hard for the new girl. Story is complete at 18 chapters.  Thanks to my loyal readers. Last chance to R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Republished from ff.net as a single chapter...total of 18 chapters in all. Use bookmarks to not lose your place.

Title: **Trust Me**  
Category: TV Shows » NCIS  
Author: CavalierQueen  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 08-16-08, Updated: 09-01-08  
Chapters: 19, Words: 58,184

  


* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 1

_Eight Weeks After Abby's Death_

The team was still struggling to get their groove back. The loss of Abby in a bizarre car accident had been extremely detrimental to the team functioning. Gibbs appeared lost, and often could just be found wandering the lab smelling her lingering perfume, tinkering with her toys left behind. Tony became more and more involved in chasing women, running from commitment and finding comfort in drink. McGee was perhaps the most lost of them all. He was still in love with Abby and was almost paralyzed by his loss of her, her smile, her flirtatious tattoos, their constant mindreading about fixing computer challenges on cases. He had never felt so alone. Ziva had never been that close to Abby, but still she missed her helpful fashion sense, her ability to make Ziva laugh, talking about Abby's secret crush on Gibbs. She missed her overwhelming personality that seemed to own whatever room she was in. The whole team had been given three weeks off before reporting back to NCIS, expected to be ready to take on cases. None of them had taken the whole three weeks, much to Jenny's chagrin since they were pretty horrible to be around. But they were back and it was time to get back to business. For weeks Gibbs had complained about the temporary forensics scientists they had been using. It was time for the team to move on, time to get serious, and Jenny was ready for them.

The elevator dinged and both Ziva and Jenny stepped off, along with another woman. They were laughing and talking, which was something that hadn't been heard in the bull pen in at least 8 weeks. Everyone looked up and stared at the three women who dared to intrude on the atmosphere of grief. Jenny led the way, with the unknown woman between her and Ziva. The unknown woman was dressed in a black expensive suit, showing her distinctively pale skin and brilliant green eyes off at a premium. She was petite, curvy, and stunning to look at. Every man in the room had turned to take in her beauty. Jenny cleared her throat and raised her voice so it brought all eyes to her.

"Gentlemen, I realize we are still in mourning, but Abby would want us to all move on with our lives. The government and NCIS need you to move on. And today is the day we finally start. I have received the message loud and clear that you haven't liked any of our temporary forensic scientists, for all kinds of various legitimate and less than legitimate reasons. So I have hired our new permanent forensic scientist. Her name is Olivia Angel. Ziva knows her from time spent in Israel. And Tony, I think you might remember Olivia as well."

Tony was already standing at his desk, overwhelmed by the ghost from his past. "Olivia, after high school I never thought I would see you again. Where did you disappear to after prom? I looked for you for a while. You disappearing like that broke my heart. You didn't even leave a note. What are you doing here?"

"Tony." Olivia walked over to his desk and gave him a big hug and a lingering kiss on the lips. "I missed you, Dino. You could always make me laugh, and were my first love. I am sorry about your friend Abby. She was so young. I can tell that you miss her, a lot." She could tell he hadn't been sleeping, and despite the breath mints, the alcohol from the night before could still be smelled.

Jenny saw Gibbs start to object as well as McGee, so she dove into Olivia's curriculum Vitae. "Before I start to hear all the reasons she is not Abby and will never work out, I want to talk first. No, she is not Abby. She doesn't wear Goth or drink Caf-Pow's. More like Vera Wang clothing, wears Venus perfume, and drives expensive cars instead of hearses. Like you Gibbs, she drinks her weight in coffee but likes it with a lot of sugar and cream. She is different in almost every way from Abby. But she has a heart the size of Texas, she has been all over the world doing all kinds of things for our government, she is a qualified agent and field agent and she is a certifiable genius. Would you like for me to start with her qualifications from high school forward or from this point backward? "

"Since we already know she went to the prom with Tony, why don't you start there, director?" Gibbs said in a snide voice. Olivia knew that Gibbs was going to be her toughest sell. He had genuinely cared a great deal for Abby, and was tough on newcomers to his team no matter what the circumstances.

Jenny ignored his tone and agreed happily. "After prom, Olivia was recruited to a specialized finishing school in Switzerland where she learned spy skills, along with expert use of weapons and munitions. She is a black belt in multiple martial arts. Part of her training included enhancing her natural flirting ability and she learned to use it to target men from around the world to gather information for our government. She speaks, reads, and writes 8 languages and speaks several others. Any questions so far?"

There was surprised silence so far. "She sounds more like a field agent, spy, or diplomat so far, director. Did she sleep her way to the information?"

Olivia gasp slightly at the implication, and stared at Gibbs for his unbelievable rudeness. The director was furious.

"Ah, but Gibbs, unlike your jobs in the past, that wasn't her job, and you owe her an apology. I want to hear it now." There was complete silence while they stared each other down. "Jethro…"

Gibbs stared at the director, and finally turned to Olivia and offered a truly heartfelt apology. Olivia gave a brief nod of her head, and without breaking eye contact with Gibbs asked the director to continue.

"Her bachelor's degrees are from Oxford in Literature, history and religion. Yes, that would be a triple undergraduate degree in all of those things. During her time at Oxford she also spent a considerable amount of time in Tel Aviv with Ziva's family. She lived with them off and on for three years."

"Is she Moussad?"

Olivia finally spoke up. She had a deep smoky breathy voice that affected men very powerfully and she used it for her entire advantage. "I am Roman Catholic. I am not Jewish. I am not Moussad. Ziva is my best friend, and living with her family as I did taught me a lot about religion, faith, and history. Since my family has died, Ziva's family has become my new family, if a little Machiavellian for my taste due to her Father. The time spent there were some of my best years to date."

"Did you know Ari?"

This was the question that Ziva, Jenny, and Olivia all had feared. All may be doomed before they had begun. Olivia answered clearly and honestly, keeping constant eye contact with Gibbs throughout her response. "Yes, Special Agent Gibbs. I knew Ari. I knew him when he was a healer, a philosopher, a lover. When his life was corrupted with double and triple spy emptiness, I removed myself from his life. I no longer visited Tel Aviv if Ari was going to be there. We no longer saw each other at all. Our lives tragically travelled different paths."

Ziva shot Olivia a look and started speaking rapidly in Hebrew. "_Do not think his death was meaningless. That desecrates his life in general. I know you do not agree with what he was fighting for and how, but you loved him once. Do not make his life worthless by making his death meaningless."_

"_I am sorry my sister. I misspoke. You know how much I loved Ari, still love him even in death. There has been no other man in my life since Ari those many years ago. There may never be another man that would be worthy to follow him. I do not mean to make his death meaningless or futile. I just wish that whether that life was forced on him by his father or chosen on his own, he had died for something he believed in. Do you really believe that he died believing that killing Gibbs or Kate was worth dying for or made a difference for his cause? He was too intelligent and too loving to honestly believe that religious vanity."_

Ziva looked at Olivia with tears in her eyes. "You are right. He was, and he could not have believed that. Ani O'hevet Achot (I love you sister.)" Both women reached for each other and gave a hug, renewing their already unbreakable bond. The rest of the team, including Jenny, stared. They had not understood the conversation of course, but they definitely understood it was about Ari and both women were visibly moved. And while they didn't know Olivia yet, no one, except Gibbs, had ever seen Ziva cry. Jenny cleared her throat and tried to get things back on track.

"Gibbs, I think she has told you all that is necessary about Ari." She paused for a moment to assess any damage that may have been caused, but the team, even Gibbs, seemed more in awe than anything else. "Let's move on. After Oxford, Olivia returned to the US, enrolled in MIT's computer technology program, completing it with record speed and graduating at the top of her class. Her next stop was Harvard's Forensic Science program, where again with record speed she completed a Phd in Forensic Science. She has interned the last several years at the top labs in the country, and it was quite the bidding war to get her signed up with NCIS. We beat out all the other competing alphabet soups, plus a number of private labs, probably because of her prior relationships with Ziva and Tony and having a fellow alum from MIT to work with."

Olivia took that as her cue to walk over to McGee and introduce herself. He was hesitant to shake her hand, but never feeling he could actually be rude he did anyway. Olivia gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know what it is like to lose someone you love unexpectedly and at too young an age. I am sorry for your loss Agent McGee." McGee looked in Olivia's eyes and saw the truth she spoke, whether the tears were for him or her own loss he didn't know, but he did know he could trust this woman and was willing to fight for her to join their team.

"Thank you. Just call me McGee, or Tim though. Ok? I think I will genuinely look forward to working with you. Welcome aboard."

Someone behind her and to the right cleared his throat, making a gravelly sound. Olivia smiled and winked at McGee. She turned and found Tony at her side making to escort her to the opposite side of the aisle.

"Tony, do I really need an escort at this point? Special Agent Gibbs is only 4 feet away."

"A lady always needs an escort and an introduction. That was how we were raised in our private school."

"Yes, I remember. I just never figured you to remember or act on those sorts of details."

"Believe me Ms. Angel, I find it hard to believe he remembers either," Gibbs said to her with a smirk.

As he had insisted, Tony walked Olivia, with her arm linked to his, over to Gibbs' desk. She half expected everyone to bow and curtsey. "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, I'd like to introduce you to Ms. Olivia Angel." He then let go of her arm and allowed her to shake Gibbs' hand. Olivia could tell he was reluctant but could find no reason to object to her joining the team. Their eyes met again, much as they had many times during the course of her introduction to the team. Close up the attraction to his personal power and due respect was amazing. Even working with the highest levels of government, she had never felt that sort of interest in another person's aura. The sensation was a bit overwhelming. And that their eyes did not want to seem to want to break away from each other was also disconcerting. Even carrying on the other conversations required of her now that she had met the whole team, she kept looking back towards Gibbs and his mesmerizing ice blue eyes. Every time she looked back to him, he seemed to be drinking her in. He seemed equally captivated by her dark emerald green eyes as she was by his blue ones. He noticed her very long lashes encompassing the green eyes and was fascinated. Her eyes seemed to see right through him. The dark green eyes, bundled with extra long black lashes, petite and very curvy body, covered in very long slightly curly dark shiny auburn hair, he just thought it didn't get any better than that. This woman screamed danger to him. Every signal in his body was going off, some that were going to get embarrassing soon. He decided he better sit before that happened.

Trying to maintain his gruff and disinterested posture Gibbs said, "I suppose this is where I say welcome to the team. Director, does she work directly for you or for me?"

"Same situation we had before. I have complete over site over her employment, meaning I hire and fire her. You manage her day to day, week to week jobs. I pulled in a lot of favors, money, and a few other

things to get her working here. Keep her happy and don't screw this up. I think your team is more than happy accept her. You watch yourself Jethro. Give her a chance. If nothing else, she is a better shot than anyone on the team, can diffuse bombs, run chemical analysis, and fingerprints all at the same time. Oh and did I mention she speaks 8 languages, more than even Ziva?"

Still never taking her eyes off of Gibbs' eyes, she responded to Jenny's exaggeration. "Jenny, I could not do all that at the same time. A bomb would take total concentration."

Everyone on the team gave a chuckle. Olivia continued to stare at Gibbs' and he at her. Finally, with a little laugh in her voice, the director said, "Gibbs, I was going to ask Ziva to give the full tour and show her where her lab is, but perhaps you would like to give a more thorough tour." The smirk in her voice was evident to everyone, and it took all of his training to remain absolutely still in his chair so as to not give away any of the effect Olivia was having on him. His brain was screaming 'DANGER, Jethro Gibbs, DANGER' like that ridiculous robot on Lost in Space.

He finally broke eye contact with Olivia. "No, I have some things to work on up here. Ziva and Tony can do the tour. Then it will surely be covered."

Olivia's face went from intrigue to blank as soon as he turned down the tour. Then as she turned to Tony and Ziva, she had only eyes for them and smiled her more heartwarming smile. They smiled at her in response.

"Let's go, shall we?"

When Gibbs shut her down, Olivia closed him off as well. She now was into charm and friend mode with her two already present friends. What Gibbs, or anyone except Ziva or Tony, didn't know was that Gibbs was unlikely to get a second chance. Men almost never got a first chance, much less a second one. Ari had broken her heart badly when he made the choice he did. And still she considered Ari worthy of her heart and held that space sacred. She meant what she had told Ziva that she doubted that anyone would ever be able to attract and entice her the way Ari did. Olivia mentally shook her head and turned her attention to her friends and tour guides.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 2

8 Weeks Later

The team had solved yet another crime and it was happy hour. It had been a particularly gruesome crime, and everyone wanted to just try to erase the memories of decapitated heads of the four members of a Navy Seals' family. He came home from a 6 month tour of duty and found the fresh remains in his living room. One included his new 6 month old baby he had never met. It was retribution for something classified he had been participating in. It was horrible for everyone. So, it might not have been 'happy' hour, but at least they were able to comfort each other. The whole team was there except of course Gibbs. He probably was burying himself with his boats and in Col. Mann. No one could stand her, but he seemed to find her coldness and bitchiness something he could work with. Ziva thought he had met his 5th next-ex-wife. Olivia just really didn't like her, but was smart enough to stay out of the way and just mildly annoy her constantly and 'innocently' enough not to get caught. It paid to be a genius.

The drinking was accompanied by high quality expensive cigars which Tony and Olivia purchased for anyone who wanted to partake, which of course they both did, along with Ziva and Ducky. Olivia fit right into the team, already tightly wound into the workings of the entire team, including Ducky and Palmer. The only one she hadn't become a friend and co-worker with was Gibbs. She never saw or heard from him from the day she started. But the team welcomed her. And now they were drinking, smoking, and dancing. The dancing progressed from fast and loose to slow and sexy. Tony was a popular dancer and he always preferred to dance with Ziva and Olivia, and when they danced elsewhere he was less than happy. Both Olivia and Ziva were popular and while Ziva would dance with most attractive male that asked, Olivia rarely danced with strangers, and never cared to make someone less of a stranger. When she did dance with someone other than Tony or McGee, it was always a fast dance and there was never any touching involved. She always left early and alone.

She smiled to her team and waved goodbye, let Tony walk her to her Mercedes CL550 coupe, and headed home. As usual she checked for a following tail. No followers, she pulled into her garage, and entered her home. It was one of those huge Georgetown townhouses with multiple bedrooms and living areas. It had a very large backyard built for football games, BBQ and entertaining. Her bedroom was her favorite room and as tired as she was she enjoyed heading that direction. She was surprised at the huge double bouquet of white roses sitting at her bedside. She carefully pulled the card to minimize fingerprints or smudges. The note was short and to the point: "My beautiful Juliet from your loving Romeo." How cliché. Anyone who knew her knew she hated roses. Ever cautious, she immediately pulled her gun and released the safety. She looked around her room and noticed the stain in the middle of her bed. She gagged and then continued looking around. It looked like her clothes had been left alone, but her underwear had been gone through. She would never touch them again.

Olivia carried the card by the edges and placed it in a ziploc bag. She placed it in her bag to run fingerprints and moved the roses to the downstairs entry table. She also took a DNA sample from what was left on the bedspread. Gun locked and loaded she cleared the entire house from the basement to the rafters.

She moved into another room, took a quick shower and climbed into one of the guest beds, placing her gun under her pillow. No matter what the day had been like, she fell asleep every night, thinking of Gibbs. His silky silver hair she wanted to run her fingers through, his gruffness, his honor, his care of his team. But it was just a dream. Despite their initial powerful connection which still left her aching with need, his initial brush off held steady. He never spoke to her, saw her, or in any way gave contact except rarely through their cell phones, and even that was a matter of seconds. Olivia fell asleep with tears on her pillow.

The next morning she found herself putting drop cloths on her office floor, dragging the ladder into the room, getting paint and shelving supplies set up. Her new futon couch had already been delivered and assembled. She was looking at a big job, painting her office, setting up shelving. She hoped she could finish it today. She wanted to surprise everyone on Monday. She was hoping that everyone would support her in the changes. It was time that Abby's office, became Olivia's office. Now was the time.

Olivia had three walls painted in a light comfortable mauve, and she decided to take a break and start working on the shelves. Even if she didn't get them all up today, she wanted to get the "Abby Shelf" up. She had a picture of Abby framed and all her trinkets and gadgets put together to put on the shelf for all her friends. She hoped everyone liked it. The shelves required some kind of special hanging mechanism, and looked to be a pain in the ass. She was sitting on the floor tracing the shelf for a template, leaning over it causing her jeans to dip down and showing quite a bit of her black lace thong. None of this occurred to her of course. She was concentrating on the damn shelf.

"What're you doing, Olivia?" That oh-so-familiar-but-rarely-heard often dreamed of voice, wondered with a laugh in his voice. "Not that I'm complaining about the view."

Olivia rolled back on her butt and pulled her loose hair back, looking up at Gibbs. Her heart was pounding at his mere presence but she was going to play it friendly, but cool. There was that rare second chance. "Well, I'm painting my office, and I'm trying to figure out how to hang these stupid shelves. They are different and they take a lot of measurements. And I have a lot of them to hang. Could take longer than I had thought."

"Want some help? I can put your shelves up."

"Really? That would be great! How did you even know I was here?"

"I saw your car, hard to miss. And I brought you coffee."

"You are a dream. Perfect. Thank you."

"Why don't you get some lunch ordered and finish painting? I'll get the shelves up. We'll be done by the end of the day." There was a brief pause while he looked over the problem shelves. "I see you are running something on the fingerprint analysis and DNA. We finished our cases, what is it for?"

Olivia looked at him with sad, and a little fear in her eyes. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone? Or at least tell me what I should do."

"Ok, but I don't like the fear in your eyes. I don't think you are scared of me, at least not that way, so what is it?"

"While you were with your boats and entertaining Col. Mann last night, the team went out. I left alone as usual, checked for tails, and went into my garage. In my bedroom, there were two dozen roses, which anyone who knows me knows I hate, a cliché card about Romeo and Juliet, and the best of all, he left me a personal gift in the middle of my bed and in my underwear drawer. I was hoping I might find a DNA or fingerprint match. Gibbs, I have people who take care of my house during the day. The person must have snuck in while they were there, or come in while they were away, despite the alarm."

"You cannot go back there, or we have to put protection there for you. Most women would be freaking out, calling people in the middle of the night. You aren't. Why?"

"Why? Because you don't believe me? Look, I did the most responsible thing I could think of without bothering you and Col. Mann or Tony and whoever he went home with. Wouldn't want to interrupt anyone's sex lives over something I was capable of handling. At least someone has a sex life, although Tony's is troubling me a lot. And I did clear the house before I went to sleep although I didn't get much sleep. Less than usual certainly."

"It must have been a lot less sleep since you aren't usually this grumpy. I absolutely believe you, Olivia. I trust you implicitly. This is a terrible thing to have to go home to, and I wish you had called me. I would have been there in 10 minutes. He could have still been in your house. Your safety is most important to me. I keep forgetting you've been through spy training, as well as Moussad 'exposure' so you don't rattle easily. I'm going to send McGee and Di'Nozzo over there right now to go through the whole house, check for bugs, and gather all the evidence. We can't handle this in-house with you handling the evidence on your own assault. I'm going to see if Fornell at the FBI will cover it for us. "

"Great. Dino going through my underwear. Ugh. If I had called you would you really have come? What about your guest? She would NOT have liked you running to my rescue in the middle of the night. And how would you know if I was grumpier than usual? You've spent 2 minutes on the phone with me in 8 weeks, no other time or connection. You don't know anything about me."

"I know Tony is in love with you, but you don't return his affections, which drives him to a dangerous level of distraction and into the arms of less than worthy women. I know you have to have at least two large cups of coffee before getting started on a bad case. I know you are fiercely independent, an orphan, and extremely wealthy. You don't have to work, but you want to make a difference. I know you are Catholic and attend church almost every Sunday, acting as a Eucharistic minister at least one Sunday a month. You are a true believer, although not a fundamentalist and do not blindly believe in all the church teaches. Your philosophy and religious education tolerates your belief in good and evil and many shades of gray in between. Things are rarely black and white with you. You can argue your point very clearly and are almost always right. I know you don't date and you don't dance with strangers. You only go out with the team, and thus end up only dancing with Tony and sometimes McGee when he can work up the nerve to ask. I don't know how long it's been for you, but I would bet Ari was the last man you allowed in your bed. I know you prefer to wear dresses with stockings, and aren't above being a tease about it. You prefer dresses that are either low cut in the front or cut low in the back, preferring black or dark green. You like to wear high heeled 'fuck me' pumps which just adds to the non-stop tease. I know you have tattoos inked down your spine in Hebrew, a vine of words wrapped in leaves and stargazer lilies, which I must assume is your favorite flower. I know I've stayed completely away from you because I was afraid any contact would cause me to be consumed by you forever. Your jealousy of Col. Mann is noted and is misplaced, Olivia." He continued to work on hanging the shelves. "Do you remember the day we met? I haven't been able to get that day out of my mind. The way our eyes met and we couldn't seem to separate from each other. I haven't felt that way in a really long time, decades worth of time. I had to sit down to hide my, um… interest in you and not let everyone see just how captivated I was. I turned the tour down because I didn't think I could be around you that long and still keep my head on straight. I have tried to stay away from you, from your lab, to keep from going crazy. Of course here I am in your lab with you, wanting to swoop you up and kiss you. And I know I will never allow you to get hurt. If you are getting a stalker, I am going to be there every step of the way. "

"How do you know all of this stuff about me? Tony couldn't have known, and I don't believe Ziva would have betrayed me, despite your close relationship with her. So, you could have gotten a lot, if not most from observation, but you have never been down here when I am. Are you my stalker?"

"First of all, I am a trained investigator, and while people don't think I can use a computer to save my life, I'm not quite that incompetent. I understood much of what you and Ziva said that day in Hebrew about Ari, where I learned, or rather guessed about your relationship with him, and your religious and philosophical leanings. I've also read your published papers on line, which has taught me a lot. Neither of your friends would have betrayed you, least of all Ziva, nor would I have asked them to. And yes, I have been down here when you have been but you were unaware of my presence. I've seen your tats when your hair has been pulled to the side. They are beautiful by the way. I knew about the stockings from your first day, but really enjoyed watching Tony feel you up while you stood at your computer doing real work. Given his lifting of your skirt, feeling your stockings and moving his hands upwards while you were still able to write a report, it shows impressive multi-tasking skills. Why did you let him do that? And before you answer that, since I work here I would have been one of the first pops on your AFIS and DNA databases, so no I am not your stalker. Although I have sat in front of your house a few lonely nights."

"I go to sleep every night thinking about you, and wake up every morning hoping I might see you that day, but never do. You blew me off when Jenny asked, rather suggestively, if you would like to take me on my tour that first day. That was your 1st chance, Agent Gibbs, and I wanted you to take it. What was going on between us was palpable. You blew it. Although given what you just explained, you might get that first chance back. Almost no one gets a second one. There is no such thing as a 3rd chance. As you can tell, Dino and I have a complicated relationship. I let Tony touch me like that because while I would never take him to my bed again, his lust for me is blatant and sometimes it is just nice to be wanted. Since there are only two men in the world I would allow to touch me at all, and Tony is one, I was feeling

kinky and needy and didn't reject his curious hands. He was careful not to go too far, and barely skimmed any part of my body. It was clear that his need for me had reached a peak that day, and he just wanted to know he could arouse me and in some small way have me with him the rest of the day. You are the other man in the world I would allow to touch me, but until today you have given me no reason to believe you want or need me. If Tony could clean up his act, your lack of interest would surely send me his way. As you figured out Gibbs, it has been a very long time since Ari. As for me, I am jealous and can be difficult. I can also be generous, loving and kind. I always tell the truth. When I commit it is all the way. I like my sex often, kinky, and sometimes sweet. I don't date. I have relationships. I am possessive and I want to see you every night and every morning, preferably going to bed with and waking up to. No more avoiding me or my lab. No more Col. Mann. Does any of this scare you?"

"Can you come off of that ladder for a minute?"

Olivia wasn't sure where he was headed with this but climbed off the ladder. She didn't like being up there anyway. She reached the ground with a sigh and turned and walked to him.

"Ok. Now what?"

"I'm going to kiss you. Any objections?"

"Is this a pass/fail test or you just want to kiss me?"

"I have wanted to kiss you from the moment I first saw you. No pass/fail. Again, any objections?"

"No sir. Kiss away. "

"Don't call me sir." Gibbs leaned towards Olivia, wrapping his big hands around the back of her neck and tangling them in her long thick and curly hair. He pulled her mouth to his, brushing his lips across hers, opening his mouth, allowing her to open hers to accept his tongue. They softly stroked alongside each other's tongues, slowly building the force and passion of the two mouths together. Soon their hands were dropping all over each other, feeling every inch of skin and clothing. His hands moved around her back feeling her bra, the muscles of her arms, slipping around to feel her breasts. He could feel the hardening of her nipples, squeezing her breasts, while his mouth still never left hers. She could feel his hardness pressing against her upper thigh. Pulling on his neck, and using her stomach muscles she lifted her legs to his waist and tightened them around him. He suddenly realized that he was now holding Olivia around his waist and her heat was pressing hard against his own throbbing staff. He couldn't get any harder if he wanted to.

"Do I Pass? No more Col. Mann? No more avoiding me and my lab? No more watching from afar? Just me for you?" Olivia asked breathlessly.

"And me for you."

" Why aren't we on the futon over there?"

"Because I have some loose ends to take care of first. As tempting as you are, my little siren, I respect you too much to start a relationship with you without ending another. You would expect nothing less from me, would you?"

"And how long will this take? I forgot to mention impatient in my list of character flaws. "

"I'll handle it tonight and join your protection detail at your house this evening. And I have too much respect for you to just jump into bed with you on our first night. I am going to woo you and seduce you into bed. Ours is going to be a relationship built to last. Like building a boat, you start with the frame. We are going to have a good solid frame to start with. Tomorrow I will show you the boat I'm building and you can understand what I'm trying to say, little siren."

Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, and she ground her center onto his thick and hard staff. He let out a groan, unintentionally pushing back against her. "I like that nickname, 'your little siren.' Carries on the boat theme. I want you Jethro. I think you can tell. Don't take long to build that frame and float my boat. I might do something embarrassing to both of us. I think I'll keep painting while you take care of your various phone calls." Before releasing her legs from his waist, she raised her lips up to his for a soft gentle kiss of promises to come. Even so she ground herself against him again, trying to impale herself on him through their clothes, causing a cognitive dissonance of gentle kisses and the rough and thorough sex to come. For the first time in a long time, Gibbs was both speechless and fogged in his brain from the heat of her sex.

She looked at his expression and laughed, which snapped him out of most of his fog. She pointed to his phone. "Try starting with Tony. That should get your body caught up with your brain."

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 3

After having Olivia wrapped around his body, he felt somehow empty even though she was just 2 feet away. He should have just taken her on the futon when she offered, but that was just wrong. Dishonorable and not what either she or Holly Mann deserved. Damn. He needed a cold shower really bad. He didn't think he had ever been so hard, and just being in Olivia's presence kept him impossibly hard. Gibbs reached reluctantly for his phone. "Tony, you need to get McGee and get over to Olivia's house. The entry code is 8745, you can come by here and get the key. Someone broke in yesterday, left flowers, and another very special gift left in her bed and underwear drawer."

Tony exploded. "When did she find this? Last night? She slept there? Oh my God, he could have still been there. Why didn't she call me?"

"Tony calm down, she is running the DNA and fingerprints she collected last night. She is very cool under pressure. She didn't call either of us because she didn't want to interrupt either of our extra curricular activities. Wasn't that thoughtful of her?" The sarcasm dripped from his voice. "From now on, we are all over this and she is under protective detail. No more bars, drinking, or girls Tony. Clean it up now. I will NOT lose another team member, you or her. Get McGee to her house now, go over it with a fine tooth comb and check for bugs and cameras. We are at the lab for you to pick up the key."

"I hear you on everything boss. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Ok."

Olivia and Gibbs continued their work as before, her painting and him making quiet phone calls. They worked quietly and comfortably on their now joint project. Tony stormed into the lab, interrupting the almost zen level of peace they had created.

"Olivia, why didn't you call me? I would have come over. He could have still been there. He could have raped, murdered, or kidnapped you. I can't believe this." Tony's anxiety level was skyrocketing. His face was flushed, and his usual sense of sick humor was gone. His pacing was almost maniacal.

Gibbs started to stand up, but Olivia waived him off, standing herself. She walked slowly over to Tony, and placed her hands on his chest. As soon as she touched him in their own personally intimate way, he immediately calmed down. His breathing returned to normal, his face color returned to its natural tan, and he stilled completely. He was absorbed into her, and all his anxiety was gone. "Dino, this is not your fault. You did the right thing and walked me to the car. I'm safe. You and Gibbs are going to keep me that way. Now, I need you to go to my house, collect evidence and make sure I'm safe there. Ok? I'm counting on you Dino." Tony looked into her haunting eyes and knew he would not fail her. She smiled at him because she knew what he was thinking. "I'm going to keep painting so we can finish this today. Thank you Dino." He smiled at the nickname. He loved hearing her say it. It was one of several special connections they had since they dated in high school. He could just get lost in those days alone.

Tony had relaxed a great deal and felt like he had a direction where he could do something to protect his one true love and that Olivia was really safe despite the night before.

Gibbs moved from his post of hanging shelves and walked over to stand close to Di'Nozzo. "Bring anything you find biologicals on. If it soaked through the sheets, bring it all. She will want to buy all new stuff anyway. And when you are going through her underwear, respect her privacy. No jokes, no talk of wanting to see her in it, etc. She is already upset enough that you will be the one to go through all of it. Be sure McGee covers her computer, tvs, anything that could broadcast a signal. Any of those little cameras, check flowers for a camera or voice controls. And if she doesn't already have one, set up a full camera system for all entrances and the main areas. Leave her bedroom off the grid, but put a couple of alarms and panic buttons in there."

"Got it boss, wouldn't want to have camera footage of you and Olivia doing the deed. That would just be wrong. Wrong like you leaving Mann's bed for Olivia's the next day. That would be wrong. I don't smell Mann's mediocre perfume on you, but Olivia's 3000 an oz Venus is hard to miss. You hurt Olivia and I will kill you."

"Be careful Tony. Don't overstep our friendship and my fondness for you. I know how deeply you feel about Olivia. It is obvious to everyone. Taking a different woman home every night because you are drunk and lonely for Olivia is wrong too. I meant what I said about us cleaning up our acts. You drop the women and the drinking. You cannot protect her if she calls in the middle of the night and you are drunk like you have been for months. Clean it up, Tony. I'm breaking up with Mann today. And Olivia and I did not have sex. I am going to force us to take it slow, at least as slow as we can. You do smell her perfume on me, but nothing happened. She is everything to me Tony, you must realize that. I respect her too much and I will not risk her and her love for anything."

"Then you better go to Mann today, break it off, quick and clean, and come straight back to Olivia's house and stay with her. Ziva and I will be on duty tonight. I gotta get going if we are going to get it all done. Tell her what you are doing going to Mann's house and don't take long. Take too long and she won't like that. The more insecure she is, the quicker the trigger. Right now, she is feeling very insecure about you and her. Olivia is very jealous and that hasn't changed much with age. She is just less about screaming and a hell of a lot more dangerous. The more secure you make her, the less jealous she is, the harder it is for her to trigger your last chance. And she is worth every effort you make. You only get two shots, one of which you blew day one. Don't blow this one, Boss. She loves you, but she never gives 3rd chances. "

With that, Tony flew out of the lab.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 4

Instead of Olivia driving home alone, they decided they would take her car, stop by his place and get his stuff, and then head home. He would then go over to Mann's house and do the breakup thing. When they arrived, Gibbs recognized Mann's car, and just sat in the driver's seat of the Mercedes. He couldn't leave Olivia in the car alone, and the thought of bringing her into his house with Mann there was head pounding. Olivia looked at him funny. "What is going on? Why aren't we going in?"

"Olivia, Mann is inside, probably cooking dinner. As much as I don't want you to have to witness this, I can't leave you in the car. You have to come in with me. Can you just be a fly on the wall for me? Don't let her bait you, and don't try to defend me or yourself. What do you think?"

"This is going to suck. If she gets physical, I will take her on. But in this case, I suppose I am the other woman, which is a new one for me. Let's do this together Jethro. But before we go inside, are you absolutely, without a doubt, sure that you love me and that you want to be with me? Now is the time, Jethro. Stand up or stand down, Marine."

He leaned over towards her across the seat. "I choose you Olivia, for always and forever. Let's go do this." His lips moved towards hers, meeting with the heat they had experienced earlier. He felt he could just suck her inside of him, all of her essence inside of him. He was addicted to her, just as much if not more so than the first day they met.

Gibbs opened his door, climbed out and hurried around to open Olivia's door as well. He led her by the hand into his house, where she had never been before. Gibbs opened the door and the smell of wonderful cooking filled the simply decorated house. Mann rushed around the corner, immediately seeing Gibbs and Olivia and then took in their fingers linked together.

In a bitter voice, Mann asked, "How long?"

Gibbs looked at her and answered truthfully. "We have felt this way since we met. It's been about 8 weeks. We finally got together today. I'm sorry Holly."

"You are sorry? I was falling in love with you, you bastard."

"Yeah I know. I don't really think there is anything left to say. Can I get my house keys back? And why don't you get your stuff you left here."

"No, I'm not doing that tonight. You can put it together and I'll pick up it up later."

"As for you our little beautiful genius, we'll see how long you last. Bitch." She tossed the keys to Gibbs and stormed out of the house.

"Well," Olivia sighed. "That went well."

"It's done. Let's clean up and I'll pack."

"I know we were going to do this tomorrow but since we are here, you are going to show me your boats, right?"

It didn't seem appropriate to eat the delicious looking mean Mann had left behind, so Olivia got started cleaning up the kitchen while Gibbs packed his clothes and other sundries. It seemed kind of homey. She liked the simplicity and comfort of his house, what she had seen of it so far. The kitchen was cleaned up so she wandered in the direction of the bedroom, listening for the soft noises of Gibbs packing. She leaned against the door, watching his patient and deliberate selection of clothes. She was always so careless with her clothes, most of them laid on the floor until the housekeeper picked them up and hung them in the closet.

"You about ready to show me the boat?"

"Yep, I'm all done here. It isn't like I can't just come back for whatever I missed. Let's go look at boats. You wanna work on them a bit?"

"Have you been away from your babies a while?" She laughed at him and slipped her body around him. "Not even I can compete with the boats."

"Don't be so sure about that Livi. I think you might compete just fine." His hands were running up and down her sides, slipping around her breasts and scooping her bottom and lifting her up around his waist. He started kissing her starting behind her ear and then working around down her neck and eventually reaching her panting lips. They both opened their lips and their tongues started their passion dance. Finally, Gibbs drew back and pulled her away from the bedroom towards the basement.

"See I told you I couldn't compete."

"I last slept in that bed with Mann. As much as I might want to, I am not going to bed you here, where I was last with her. Besides, I told you we were not going to go that fast. Build a framework first, remember? We'll work on the boats a little and head towards your place. Tony and McGee should be done by now."

Olivia looked at him with a strange look on her face and Gibbs was not sure what to make of it.

"What's wrong?"

"Thank you Jethro. I appreciate your thoughtfulness." Olivia leaned over and gave him a lingering warm kiss. "Lead on, O Captain! my Captain! Our fearful trip is done, The ship has weathered every rack, the prize we sought is won, The port is near."

"Walt Whitman, but what else would I expect from a literature major? What is our fearful trip?"

"Breaking it off with Mann, of course. Our ship has weathered every rack so far, at least a couple month separation, a sexualized break-in at my house, and you breaking up with Mann. Not too many so far, but it's a strong start. The prize is having each other and the anticipation of the amazing sex yet to come, and the port would be my house, and my bed which I assure you has not been shared in a very

long time. Ziva and Jenny were going to buy me some new bedding for tonight. Isn't that nice? Are we getting close to the boats now, Captain? And a right good captain too. (W.S. Gilbert) I can toss these out all day."

"I'm sure you could my little bookworm, but I'm but a simple boat builder and a whale ship was my Yale College and my Harvard."

Olivia laughed at him feeding quotes back to her. "That is very good gunny. There is nothing simple about you. And you were certainly not a whaler. But a hero you were. 'But it's 'Thin red line of 'eroes' when the drums begin to roll.' Rudyard Kipling. Now, show me how to build a boat."

As they stepped off the bottom stair, her breath caught. There was an actual boat, unfinished, but already exquisite to look at.

"She's beautiful Jethro. May I?" indicating her desire to walk around it.

"Please, walk around it, touch it. You can't hurt it. I've been building it for you. I started it the day we met."

She looked up from where she had wandered, and smiled softly at him. "She's amazing. You are amazing. You did this all with your hands, no power tools."

"No power tools. The old fashion way. I like to work with my hands. I come down here to think, to lose myself, to create, to find peace. "

Olivia continued to walk around the framed out boat, looking at the curls he had built into each frame end. Touching and stroking the wood as she would a lover. The smoothness of the wood felt like his skin, smooth but slightly rough. The whole room smelled like him, rough with sawdust. She was mesmerized by what she saw, what he was creating with his own hands, his own life.

"This is not just a boat, Jethro. It is a piece of art. Did you know that Robert Henri once said that 'Art cannot be separated from life. It is the expression of the greatest need of which life is capable, and we value art not because of the skilled product, but because of its revelation of a life's experience.' Building your boats fulfills a part of your life that no one else can touch, it is a part of your life experience. That is why you can lose yourself in your work, your art. It is an extension of yourself."

As she finished speaking, she stopped at one of the curved frame joists and pressed her body against it, forcing it into an identical curve, closing her eyes absorbing the energy of his passion and life force that he put into every stroke on this boat. He sat on his stool, staring at her in awe. The boat accepted her without question, seemingly bending her to its will, absorbing her into its very frame. She was the first person EVER to understand why he built the boats, why he was called to build them, even if in the end he destroyed them. But this one would be different. This boat belonged to her, and she belonged to the boat. Gibbs wasn't a romantic. He didn't believe in positive energy or dark energy or love at first sight. But here he was, watching the woman he loved at first sight become a part of the energy of the very boat he was building for her.

Wordlessly, he walked over to stand in front of her. She felt him there and opened her tear filled eyes.

He took his thumb and brushed her slowly falling tears away, licking them off of his wet thumb. "Thank you so much for sharing this with me. You continue to amaze me. You are the smartest person I have ever known, the most beautiful, and the most sensitive. You are the first person who ever understood about my boats, and what you have said tonight might be the greatest gift you could have given me. I love you, and I haven't said those words in 15 years or more. But that is a story for another night. Let's go home and sleep next to each other in our bed."

She gave him a radiant smile with her shimmering eyes glowing with love for him. He took her hand and led her out and into the night.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 5

They were finally on their way home, and both were thankful. She wanted to check in and find out if they needed to pick up anything, like dinner, before arriving home. She dialed Ziva's number.

"Shalom Achot. Are you and Gibbs on your way home?"

"Shalom Ziva. Yes. Do we need to pick anything up for dinner? It sounds like there is a party going on there."

"We have several guests and I am cooking dinner. My hands are full, let me pass you to Tony." Olivia had the phone on her Bluetooth set up in the car, so Gibbs could hear all the conversation.

"Hey. You guys on your way home finally?"

"Yeah, we unexpectedly ran into Mann at Gibb's house, plus I got to see the boat he is building. It is so beautiful. Such a piece of art. Who all is over there? And what is Ziva making?"

"I don't know what she's cooking, but it smells great. McGeek is here, along with Fornell and his team that is taking over the case. We still provide protection detail but they will back us up. Fornell is pretty pissed about this happening to you. I think he plans to scoop you out of Gibbs's arms like he did some former ex wife."

"But I'm not an ex yet."

"Yeah, I think he is planning a preemptive strike." Olivia giggled at that thought. Gibbs was laughing as well.

"So what is the team like, man/woman,man/man, what? "

"Geez, you sound like those het/gay ads in the paper. It is a man/woman team. They seem really nice and on the ball. Not as good as us of course, but I think they will take care of it."

"Is she pretty?"

"I guess some might think so."

"And what does Tony think?"

"I think I already met my one true love, who has met another."

"Tony, there is more than one true love per person. Just because you love me, doesn't mean you cannot love another. Please don't do this."

"You are able to love me, in some way, but you won't sleep with me. You still love Ari even though he killed my friend and tried to kill Gibbs, and of course he is dead now, so he is out of luck in the bedroom.

Although I understand he was a god in the bedroom, and the two of you were soul mates. And now after so many years without, we find each other again and you fall in love with my boss. Life sucks, Olivia."

"I'm almost home, but I am not ruining everyone else's good time with your spoilt sport. We are not talking about this anymore tonight. Did you and McGee find anything I hadn't already covered? "

"Well, the big surprise, besides your underwear drawer, I really liked the pink fuzzy handcuffs and nipple clips."

"You liked those did you Tony? Well, I like a little pain with my ecstasy, not that you will EVER have a chance at that again. How dare you? You are my friend, one of my best friends, or used to be, and you expose my most personal secrets like that. Get off the phone and give me Tim. Now."

"Olivia, I'm sorry."

"You are sorry and pitiful. It just might be your balls I'll be cutting off and feeding to you. PUT TIM ON NOW."

Tim's shy and flustered voice came on line. "I'm really sorry about that Olivia. Tony isn't himself. He is crazy in love with you."

"Is he drunk again?"

"I think so, yes."

"Enough about Tony. Tell me succinctly and directly what you found."

"The only surprise we found was that he had apparently been hidden in one of the guest closets, I think the room you slept in last night. He, well he…"

"Spit it out Timothy."

"He jacked off countless times in the closet, hitting the door repeatedly with his ejaculation. The man is a machine. He could get a hold of you and rape you repeatedly all night long with no break. It would probably kill you."

"So you admire him?"

"No ma'm. When Tony figured out he was in the same room with you, he threw up for an hour. It has been a very bad day. We did get the cameras, panic buttons, and updated your alarm system to a more sophisticated and powerful one."

"Good job. Tell Tony he hasn't been banished yet, but he better be working hard when we get there. We are pulling into the garage now. Shalom, McGee."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 6

Gibbs insisted in taking separate showers before climbing into their shared bed. They both agreed there would be no sex, but sharing a bed and using that precious alone time to build their 'framework' was what they both wanted and needed. She came out of the shower in a simple black cotton nightshift that showed everything and nothing at all. Gibbs wore pajama pants and an old marine t-shirt. He looked at her as she carefully placed her gun under her stack of pillows and put various knives around the bed within easy reach.

She looked at his surprised expression. "Hey, a girl can't be too careful. This guy was in the closet of the room I slept in last night. He won't get close enough again."

Olivia switched off the light and crawled into bed carefully snuggling next to Gibbs. "Olivia, can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure. I'll try to answer them."

"I know you loved Ari with a love most never get to experience, and was devastated by his loss. Not just his death, but when he made the cruel choices he made, which forced you to leave him behind. Do you believe he was your soul mate?"

"Having a soul mate is a very romantic notion. Ari was always a romantic. He had this bracelet made for me. I never take it off. It's something like 35 carats of the best diamonds in the world and the two ¾" hearts that dangle are rubies about 3 carats a piece, surrounded by more rubies. Each large diamond and the two heart dangles stands for something he designated, love, faith, chastity, hope, miracles, courage, and others. It was a very personal, singularly designed gift to me from him to remind me of his love forever. And for a while, until he made some choices I couldn't live with it was easy to believe we were soul mates. It was a very passionate love affair. He wrote me a book of poems. My own private remembrances before he threw his life away. I never believed in rushing into a mediocre or meaningless relationship because I felt it would be detrimental to my lover's memory and what I wanted to remember of that shared passion. I know Ziva killed him to save you and that was a necessary choice. By that time, he was not my romantic philosophical lover, but a man who had a death wish because he chose poorly, he chose not for his heart, not for his beliefs, not for his religion, not because it was the intelligent decision. He chose his life for a religious vanity, not even one he believed in. I am sad because had he chose differently, had his father's Svengali plan not sacrificed Ari to a truly evil deception, he could have made a difference, as a doctor, a philosopher, a peace broker, as a father. Instead, his later life was meaningless just as his death was meaningless."

"That is a very impassioned discourse on a love lost. I am sorry about Ari and how sad his life ended. Before he prepared to kill me, he explained much of his father's plan and his voice was full of sorrow and a lack of hope, because he had lost his love. I didn't know you at the time, but I can understand his

pain at losing you. I hope that you end up loving me the way you love him. Let's talk clothes. Particularly those dresses you like to wear."

"Mostly various versions of Vera Wang. They are not cheap, and they aren't knock-offs. I wear the stockings with them because I feel very sexy in them. Especially when I wear a thong or tiny see through panties. That I work mostly with men, and they have no idea unless I want them to, turns me on. But how could you know? You and I have never crossed physical paths until today."

"Tony. I told you I saw Tony touching you that day in the lab. Tell me what it was like."

"Captain, O Captain. You have a pretty big voyeur side to you. What about your kinky side? Will that come out to play with me too?"

"Yes, my little siren, I will bring my kinky side out to play. But I warn you now, I play dominant. I'm going to ask you to do things at home, at work, in the car, and you will do them because you want to please me. I will never ask you to do something that will get you hurt or embarrass you here or at work. You will always get a choice."

"Hmmm, sounds promising. So what should I expect?"

"I'll tell you what clothes to wear, whether to wear underwear, thongs, or nothing at all. I'll tell you how to wear your hair. I'll spank you and we'll use that little whip that Tony mentioned. Toys and handcuffs, which I suspect you have in abundance will be a staple. And we'll see how the games progress. What do you think?"

"I'm getting hot already. Are you ready to hear about Tony and me in the lab?" He nodded and laid on his side to watch her. He could never watch her enough. "I was alone in the lab working on the endless reports required at the conclusion of a case. I was standing at the computer wearing a black silk dress with a deep cut out V in the back and had my hair pulled to the side. My tats were visible to anyone who cared to look for them. They crawl up my spine with Hebrew words of love, courage, honesty, truth, God, faith, hope, and soul mates wrapped into the vines and flowers of the stargazer lily, my favorite flower. Tony, always welcome wherever I am, entered the lab and locked the door. A shot of fear tingled along my spine, but I knew Tony would never hurt me. Without saying a word to me, he came up behind me pressing our bodies together. I could feel his need for me through one of his occasional Armani suit he wears. Tony always did know how to dress, although lately he is getting really sloppy. He is comfortably large enough to easily feel his hardness through his light weight suit. He finally spoke, whispering in my ear, 'I need you Livi. I know I can't have you, but I just want to touch. I'll barely touch you, but I want you as aroused as you can feel I am. I want to smell you on my fingers the rest of the day. Please Livi. Let me.' I leaned back against him laying my head on his shoulder. I told him I would let him do this, but it didn't change anything between us. Just the conversation alone and his roving hands were enough to get my engines going. I could already feel my heat pooling between my legs, and knew I would be disappointed and frustrated when I would not let him bring me."

"If you wanted it, why wouldn't you? He would have gladly provided release for you. He definitely would want you to provide him with some relief, no matter how brief."

"That is the whole point of the relationship thing for me. I do not just want any man's hands on me. I want remarkably few. Except for my toys, I'm practically a nun in between relationships. And Dino and I have a relationship, maybe even a form of sexual relationship, but to actually bring me to an orgasm, in my lab no less, with a man who is not my primary relationship? That is wrong. It was wrong for me to even allow this to happen, Jethro. I knew it at the time, but you had made yourself so unavailable that I needed some attention, even if it was the wrong kind. It NEVER would have happened with anyone but Tony. Since Ari, for the last however many years of school and laboratories, the club we go to once a week, the men I meet on the cases, I ALWAYS say no. They always ask, and I always say no. I broke my own rule this time with Tony, and he knew it. He caught me at a very weak moment, and I let him touch me like I would never allow anyone else. And if I had been in a relationship, like I should have been with you, it never would have happened. Chastity is not just a word engraved on my skin. It means something. Ari had the same tattoo on him. We were for each other, and only each other. Just like I expect the same from you, you should expect the same from me. Do you want me to continue the story?"

Gibbs looked at Olivia thoughtfully. "No, I know what happened. I was there. I wanted you to describe it to me for my own voyeuristic needs. I could get off on another man touching you, being with you. I had no idea there was so much shame in allowing that to happen, even if it was Tony. I never want you to feel shame about anything. I love you Olivia. No matter what. And while you may be living the life of a nun in large part, I have not been living the requisite life of a monk. I will be with you only. No cheating, no looking elsewhere, we are for each other, and only each other, unless we both decide to invite someone to join us."

Olivia's head had been hanging down, putting her hair in front hiding her eyes from him. He pulled her to him, moving the mass of curls away from her face and saw tears falling from her eyes for the second time that night. This time they were more fluid and falling faster. He pulled her into his shoulder and felt her sobs overwhelm her. He held her quietly mumbling soothing words trying to calm her. After several minutes he heard the tell-tale hiccups of the end of a good, well deserved cry. "Baby, what did I say that made you cry? I didn't mean to hurt you."

Olivia laughed her happy tinkling laugh. "I'm not sad, Jethro. I'm happy. In just, what 12, 15 hours, we finally found each other. We've gotten all our lose ends taken care of. I saw the most amazing boat being built for me, and look at how much we have managed to share with each other in just a few hours. We are meant to be together. Can you feel it?"

"Yes, we are meant to be together. And we have this pesky sexual predator to catch, or at least protect you from while the FBI catches them. How about we go to sleep now, baby? I have a bunch of shelves to finish hanging tomorrow."

"Hmm, mmmm. Sleep sounds good. Sounds like Tony and Ziva are still up. I wish those two would just get it together and get together. She's in love with him you know. It's hard to watch him destroying himself, when the answer is right in front of him."

"We have to clear Tony's mind of drink, women, and you. Then he will lose this death wish and be able to go to Ziva."

"How do we do that, Captain?"

"I have no idea yet. We can sleep on it, and maybe we will come up with a solution."

"Good night my love."

"I love you Livi. Sleep well."

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 7

Gibbs and Olivia were getting dressed for the day, planning to finish the shelves and then go work on the boat. Gibbs had wandered to the kitchen to get two cups of coffee and saw that Ziva was already up and jogging on the treadmill. Tony was still asleep, probably sleeping off his drunkenness. If their plan from this morning didn't start working quickly, he would probably have to remove Tony from guard detail. That might keep Olivia safer, but was likely to send Tony spiraling even further out of control. When he returned to the room, he found Olivia appropriately dressed for both boat and painting work, and yet still sexy enough that Tony was likely to agree to anything they asked. She wore tight black very low cut jeans and a cutoff tank top showing lots of skin. He would enjoy the view all day long. Gibbs woke up earlier than Olivia and puzzled out several options that could help Tony. When he proposed them to Olivia, hesitantly given some of what she had said the previous night, she jumped immediately to the most dramatic and the most likely to have long term success. It also required sex with both Gibbs and Tony, which she actually embraced.

"Have you ever had sex with two men before?"

"Nope. But I've read lots of very hot books about it. I definitely want to try it." She blushed shyly and looked up at him through her lashes. "I really want to try something specific." She nibbled nervously on her lower lip.

"Are you going to tell me about it? It might be good for me to tell Tony about it while you are otherwise occupying him."

"Well, we don't have to do it, but it hits all my kink buttons everywhere. Ok, ok, Jethro. I just have to work myself up to telling you. It's pretty outrageous, even for me. So we would have sex all together with both of you inside of me."

"Like pussy and ass?"

"Well, we could try that too. But I'm talking about both penis' in my pussy at the same time. I am sandwiched between you both. You stretch me until I scream, and then both of you pistoning inside me, rubbing against each other, pounding me to an orgasm, or three. Both coming at the same time. Making me come along with you. Tony would have to wear a condom. I don't want to get pregnant and wonder whose it is. I read about a permanent threesome doing that in a book and it has fascinated me ever since. My my Jethro, it looks like your little Captain is not so little anymore. Did that appeal to you too?" She smiled and brought her hand over to his well endowed hardness and stroked along it from top to bottom. He gave a groan in recognition of his desire. "I wonder if I could get this whole monster in my mouth. Mind if I try? It only seems fair you should get first dibs over Tony later this morning." Her small but strong hands started to undo his belt, pop the buttons on his button fly jeans, and push them down. He had yet to give her permission. It was like he was stuck between no sexual relations and an overwhelming need he had been carrying around with him for months. He finally gave his

response by putting his hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her to the floor on her knees. She looked up at him with a little smirk and licked the pre-cum off the tip, then licking from the tip to the base following the vein on the underside of his penis. He groaned again and leaned against the bathroom counter to keep from falling over. His knees were positively weak.

After several more full length strokes, Olivia went past the tip, taking more and more into her mouth. She moved slowly, wanting to pull him entirely into her mouth. Just as she was reaching the back of her throat, she finally had the whole thing in. Monster, indeed. Then very slowly she moved back up and almost all the way out, sucking and swallowing more of the copious pre-cum. She dug her tongue into the small crevice at the tip causing yet another even louder groan and then again swallowed him to the back of her throat. With patience, she was able to pull him in further and further going faster and faster while increasing the sucking strength. Jethro's breathing was getting faster and more uneven, with the more than occasional moan. She could tell he was getting close by the way his penis twitched and his balls drew up. He grabbed her head and started not so gently to move her mouth at the speed he needed. He was careful not to gag her, but they both knew she could take him all in, sucking all the way. He continued to force a faster pace, but was quickly losing his rhythm. She kept the pace going until he pulled her face away and pulled out of her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"If you keep this up, I am going to come in your mouth. Is that what you want?"

"Don't be silly. You better come in my mouth, now Jethro."

And she returned to the exact pace he had set with the same sucking strength. He pulled her head closer to him, cried out her name and filled her heated mouth with his seed. She swallowed easily and licked him clean while he sank to the floor. She climbed in his lap straddling his now bare legs, with a smile on her face like she was the cat who just ate the cream, which she supposed she was. Olivia leaned into Jethro and kissed him thoroughly and deeply. "Can you taste yourself on me Jethro?"

He was still trying to recover his breath when she kissed him. "Kiss me again, this time while I can breathe." She brought her hands to the back of his head and pulled his mouth to hers. She lightly kissed his slightly dry lips and he responded by opening his mouth to hers and taking in all that she had to offer in that kiss. He could taste the too sweet coffee and the tangy taste of his cum on her lips and tongue. He knew now that he would never be able to let her go.

"In all my years, which are about twice yours, I have never had a blowjob like that. You've only had two lovers before me, while I have had countless. How is it you are so very very good at that?"

Olivia looked at him with a shy little smile that said worlds more than it looked. "Let's just say I'm a natural and leave it at that."

He looked at her and gave her one of those smiles that starts slow and grows into a full blown smile. "Ok, we will leave it there. Can I have one of those every day? Might be better than coffee."

"You play your cards right and I just might do anything for you. Are you going to be able to watch me do the same to Tony?"

"It might lead to a day in bed after he leaves. Watching you with him while I'm whispering in his ear, might be more than I can handle. If both of us need to pop off do you think you could handle that?"

"Now Jethro, that sounds like a winner. But what about me? I'm getting pretty hot and bothered. What are you, or you and Tony, going to do for me?"

"I will take care of you many times over today I think."

Olivia just laughed and pulled herself off of Gibbs legs, then pulled him up off the floor. "Clean yourself up baby. I'm going to get us some breakfast started and wake up Tony."

When Gibbs reached the kitchen it smelled like fritatas, freshly made salsa, and orange juice. That would do just fine. Tony was sitting at the table freshly showered, probably by order of Olivia. She'd want him pristine clean for what they had planned today. Ziva was discussing her dojo plans, and Tony was just focusing on his food, mostly pushing it around his plate. Once everyone was finished and the kitchen cleaned up, Ziva left to go to her martial arts. Gibbs had quietly asked Tony to remain behind, and after saying good bye to Ziva, Olivia retired to their bedroom, setting the locks and alarms behind her.

Gibbs brought Tony back to their bedroom, so Tony's fear he was being fired was lessened. Olivia had just finished brushing her teeth and fixing her make up. When they entered the room, Gibbs closed the door and locked it.

"Ok Boss. What is going on? Ziva is gone and it is just the three of us. You've bolted the bedroom door. I'm getting a little freaked out."

Olivia walked up to Tony, smelling the fresh scent of sandlewood on him and clean breath. "Thank you for cleaning up so nicely Tony. I don't even smell your hangover. You smell yummy, instead. Are you afraid of me Tony? Do you trust me?"

"Of course I'm not afraid. And you know I trust you completely. What is going on?

"Then if you ever trusted me, if you ever loved me, then now is the time to show me. Gibbs and I are about to offer you something very special. But you have to do something first. Are you ready to hear our offer?" She pushed him gently onto the bed, and Gibbs moved to the side of him, realizing that once Olivia got started he might need to be cradled.

Olivia lowered herself down on the floor between Tony's knees, running her hands up and down his denim covered legs. She stretched herself out to briefly kiss his lips and as he responded to her she deepened the kiss, tasting of coffee and toothpaste. Once her kiss deepened he took complete possession of her mouth, never wanting to leave it. That kiss seemed to go on forever. Just from the kiss, they could both tell skill levels had jumped dramatically from their high school experimental days.

While still tongue tangoing with Tony, she moved her hands by touch and started to undo each button of his expensive silk shirt and stroke his chest as she went. While Tony was distracted with Olivia's stroking his chest, Gibbs started talking about what Tony needed to do.

"Tony, we have all been worried about you since Abby's death and the disappearance of Jeanne in your life. You drink to excess every night, enough that we can smell it on you the next day. You bring home women who are really beneath you, and barely above whores, almost every night. You pine away for Olivia to the point where your distraction is a danger to us all."

"We want the Tony we know and love back." By this time Olivia had Tony's shirt practically off, and his pants pulled down, showing a very healthy hard-on in length and size. Not the monster that Jethro was, but more than respectable.

Olivia was stroking his dick, licking at the tip, pulling the pre-cum into her mouth. At her attentions, Tony dropped his upper body back into Gibbs. Before Gibbs started to speak again, Olivia spoke softly to Tony. "Dino, I know you love me. I know you want to find a way to my bed again. There is a way, did you know that? It's not my bed for all time, but at least once maybe more. What do you think about that? Do you love me, want me, enough to make the changes we are about to ask of you?" At that point she went down again, taking him in his mouth and stroking him up and down, her heat causing him to swell even greater in her mouth. Tony mumbled a weak "yes, oh yes, whatever it takes."

Gibbs started again. "Tony, 8 weeks from now we will invite you into our bed. I would share Olivia with you and only you. But you only get the invitation if you give up all alcohol, including beer. You give up all the one night stand women, all the women you don't love. They never cross your threshold or you theirs. I cannot ask you to fall out of love with Olivia. That would be impossible. But you must let your obsession with her go. You are a danger to yourself and the team, including Olivia. And I can't have that."

Olivia was working her mouth diligently over Tony's very hard staff. His eyes had glazed over and he was starting to thrust into her mouth, preparing to spill his seed. Olivia looked up at him through her extra long lashes, willing him to come in her mouth.

Gibbs realized what was going on, and encouraged Tony to go ahead and let go. She would take what he had to offer and swallow it all down. Tony's thrusting had become even more powerful and desperate. He took her head and pushed himself as far as possible into her mouth, stroke, stroke, and he cried out her name as he spilled. As she had with Gibbs earlier, she licked him clean and then slid up to lie down beside him. Tony was breathing hard and reciting a mantra of Olivia's name along with God.

"What do you think Tony? Can you do those things for at least a night with the two of us? Jethro, did you tell him what I wanted to try?" Tony lay in an exhausted but sated state with his head in Jethro's lap while he listened to Gibbs. Tony could feel Gibb's hard-on pressed against the side of his head. He was watching Olivia's hand slowly caress Gibbs while he was talking to him. The way his voice was breaking, she was having quite the effect, but neither of them seemed in a hurry to take care of the evident need.

"No, I'll do that now. Olivia seems to be harboring a secret fantasy that requires two men to fulfill. We are the lucky men she will allow herself to be with, so we win the lottery so to speak. She wants to be sandwiched between the two of us, with us both buried to the hilt in her pussy. She wants to scream when we stretch her, and feel us rubbing against each other while we piston inside of her very tight pussy. That is just one of the fantasies she is willing to indulge."

"Really? You want to do all those sorts of nasty things with the two of us? Would Gibbs and I be doing anything together?"

"Tony, baby. We can do anything you and Gibbs want. Whatever I want. It's all good. But, you must not have a single drink again, ever. Even after the 8 weeks. It isn't safe for you. And I personally don't want you picking up women not worthy of you, and think you are going to stick it in me ever again. And since you have been a man-slut lately, I want you to get tested for STDs and AIDS. And you will wear a condom with me."

Gibbs inserted himself at this point. "Have you ever experimented with a man? Good, so have I. We can do whatever we want, we can do some more experimentation. However, you MUST NOT TELL ANYONE what we have planned. Not even Rule #4. If people notice and ask, you just aren't drinking or womanizing anymore. Can you do this? We will help you however we can. If you have to stay here instead of doing whatever you are tempted by, then by all means join us here. But the taste you got today, will be all there is for 8 weeks. I need to know Tony, can you make this happen?"

"I know you can do this Tony. You don't want to disappoint me, do you?"

"I'm in. I realize what a big deal this is, and I can do my part. Thank you."

"Olivia, Boss is like rock hard. Are you going to do anything for him?"

Olivia and Jethro looked at each other. "I think it is more like what he is going to do for me, Tony. Did you feel how big he is?" She reached across and took his hand, placing it on Gibbs' erection, forcing Tony's hand to rub up and down, none to gently. "You feel that monument to greatness, Tony? I want that inside me really soon before I come in my pants."

"She looked down at Tony's still open and lowered pants , his own erection returning rapidly. "You like it too. Maybe even as much as you want to bury yourself in my pussy, which right now is very hot and very wet, you want him buried in you. Have you always felt this way about Gibbs, or is this a 'swing both ways' situation?"

"I don't swing both ways, except for a one time experiment. But I have had a thing for Boss for a while. I even turned down my own team to stay with him, head slaps and all." Tony looked at Gibbs cautiously and wondered if he had gone too far. "It's more than a crush, but less than what I feel for Olivia." Gibbs remained silent while Tony continued to stroke Gibbs, while Gibbs watching Tony get harder and longer. "Boss, are you going to say anything? Maybe I should just leave?"

Gibbs looked at both Olivia and Tony, more than a little trepidation in his eyes. This situation was completely new to him, but not entirely unwanted. It was an unanticipated moment for him. And he was startled to find himself caring more about these two people in front of him, than he did himself. "When the satisfaction or the security of another person becomes as significant to one as one's own satisfaction or security, then the state of love exists. "

"Henry Stack Sullivan. What made you think of that quote, baby?" Olivia snuggled closer to Gibbs than before, snaking her body behind Tony and resting hers on Gibbs' lap. It was actually very comfortable being so close and woven into a single body with the two men.

He touched both of them, stroking Olivia's hair and running his hands through Tony's well groomed cut. At these soothing movements, he started to talk. "From the moment I saw you Olivia, even though we had not even met, your happiness was more important than my own. Hence the real reason I avoided you for so long. Every time I thought of you, I felt every one of my multiple failures at marriage and love, and my lack of interest in making a success of the many others. I felt unworthy of you, and perhaps I set a bar for myself that not even I could hurdle. If I stayed away, unwilling to see or hear you, unwilling to even chance a flirtation with a relationship, then you would not get hurt. I would keep you safe, from me. But I find myself beyond willing to commit, overwhelmed by your presence. I knew last night at the boat that I loved you. And as I told you I haven't said those words, with or without intent, in 15 years or more. With Tony's confession, I realized I shared his sentiments. I've tried to believe that I loved Tony only as a son, but that is not precisely correct. You said it well Tony. I feel something more than a crush, since I've felt it longer than that, but less than what I feel for Olivia. I once read, sorry I can't give the quote's author, 'that the entire sum of existence is the magic of being needed by just one person. I feel blessed in being needed and loved by two such individuals. And I hope you both feel the same. "

Olivia was crying softly and reached up and gave him a soft and gentle kiss. Then she reached over to Tony and gave him a soft and gentle kiss. "Thank you, both of you. I am truly blessed. To have lived my short life loved by three great and generous men is truly a blessing. One has sadly been lost, but to find two more to share my life with shows me I am being loved and cared for from both heaven and earth."

"You really loved Ari didn't you? Was he your soul mate?"

Gibbs and Olivia looked at each other and laughed quietly. "Tony, that is a complicated question that she and I discussed just last night. How about we talk about it another time? Olivia baby, we have to go finish your office. You look like you are falling asleep. What do you want to do?"

She really was sleepy. Sex, emotional surprises, a late breakfast, and a seriously rainy day left her feeling sleepy. "How about a nap, pick up some take out on the way to the lab, clean up that mess, and go work on the boat? Please?"

"Well, after this morning and everything that transpired, I could use a nap." Tony started to get up and zip up his pants. Olivia had already fallen asleep. "Tony, where are you going?"

"I was going to go home. I didn't think I was invited. The 8 weeks is a long time away."

"It's just a nap, Tony. Not wild monkey sex. If you want to stay, I'd, we'd, like for you to." Tony's face lit up. "Ok then, climb around to the other side of her and let's go to sleep. Do you want to go to the lab and over to my house too?"

"Nah, this is good. I want to get my place cleaned up. Like everything else, I've let it go to hell. I want to get my clothes cleaned and change the sheets, they really are disgusting. What happened to me, Boss?"

"Tony, you were hit with grief after grief and you lost yourself. Now Olivia is here, and all our lives are improving. I want you to make it through these 8 weeks Tony. We really will do whatever we can to help, but you can't use Olivia as a crutch. I know you love her, maybe more than you have ever loved before. But you have to do this on your own. Her love can sustain you, but she can't do it for you. And if I ever see you touch her in the lab without permission the way you did that one day I saw, I will shoot you myself."

"You saw that!"

"Yes, and we talked about it last night. She does not belong to you, and even though neither you nor I knew it, she already considered herself mine alone. She was deeply shamed by the whole thing, because she wanted attention so much from me, she allowed you to touch her in a way she never would have permitted if she wasn't so weakened. She considers herself as belonging to me, but we are both willing to share if you are. I don't know how all this is going to work out. We just have to talk it through. Olivia is a great talker and one hell of a philosopher. She'll be able to help us all figure it out. Now, let's go to sleep, Tony. You probably need it more than anyone."

They both encircled her waist , interlocking their own fingers, connecting all three of them. As they drifted off to sleep, Tony perked up slightly thinking of his still hard staff. "Boss, have you ever had a blow job like that? It was amazing. If you are only number 3, where did she learn to do that? We practiced a lot in high school, but nothing like that."

"She is so extraordinary at it, maybe that is why we are all sleeping on a rainy afternoon. She doesn't want to talk about where she learned it, and wants us to believe she is a natural. I think Ari had a lot to do with it, but it doesn't really matter does it? Has it ever mattered before? Of course not. I think we are just surprisingly blessed that she wants to share her gifts with us. Good night, Tony."

"'Night Boss. Thank you for everything."

An hour later Tony woke up and with a kiss to each sleeping beauty, left the house, arming it for instantaneous alarm if triggered. Olivia woke up briefly at the chill from Tony's missing body beside her and took the opportunity to slip out of her tight jeans… not very conducive to sleep, nap or otherwise. She slipped back into bed, wrapping herself around Gibbs and fell back to sleep. A while later she felt someone staring at her and opening her eyes she found herself staring into those breathtaking ice blue eyes.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous. Nice nap?"

"Hmm,mmm. Perfect. Just you and me now. That makes it even better."

"I thought you didn't mind Tony being around?"

"I don't. I love Tony and want him here. But, do you realize that you have yet to make love to me? Tony's already been there, done that, except I think he is probably much much better than before. I want you inside me, I want you to make love to me. I need you Jethro. And I want our first time, to be just us."

"I guess my grandiose ideas of waiting were pretty unrealistic."

"I think they were very sweet, but I don't need to wait. We've waited months. Make love to me, Jethro. Kiss me. Kiss me like I am your life itself."

Jethro rolled his partially clothed body over hers, linking their fingers together, stretching her body as far at it would go in his hands. Pinning her like that, she was at his mercy, a little afraid at being so consumed and captured. He could feel her heart beating a rapid pace, filled with fear and desire. "I am going to kiss you, consume you, I'm going to cut your clothes off and I'll take mine off. And when we are both naked, I am going to fill your mouth with mine, fill your shaft with my hardness, we will both listen to you scream at that because I am so big and you are so tiny it is going to hurt. And I want you so bad, I am going to just keep on shoving it in there till you have taken all of me. I'm going to rock in and out of you until you scream again, this time in the full pleasure of being filled so full, like never before. I'm going to take your breasts and pinch and suck on them until you moan in ecstasy. I am going to give you so many orgasms, you'll see light streams in your eyes, your body will tremble in anticipation, pain, and loss of control. And when I am as large as I can get inside you, and know that as big as you think I am now" he place one of her hands on his already enormous dick, "I can get oh so much bigger. I am going to plow that monstrosity through your body, splitting you in two, forcing you to take more and more until you finally reach a frenzy of orgasms leaving you high on pleasure and exhausted from the intensity. And I can make it like that again and again. Are you ready for me little siren? All those months of teasing, restraining, this morning sucking me dry and tasting me on you, watching you with another man, it's all led up to this. I will always be in control, but you will not. I want you out of control and begging for more, for less, for everything, and for no more. You are mine little siren. Say it"

She thought her heart was going to burst from the pace it was keeping, and she might hyperventilate. Could she do this? Yes, she loved him, but no one had wanted to dominate her in this way, even cause her pain like this before. "Say it NOW Olivia. You are MINE and ONLY mine unless I choose to share. Say it NOW."

She felt her body tremble as he ran his hand between her legs, rubbing against the furnace that was her body. He lightly rubbed her swollen and hardened clit, and she burst through her skin, screaming and thrashing against him. "Say it now, baby. You are mine."

Panting through her first orgasm, she agreed. "I am yours Jethro. Yours only, unless you choose to share me, but only if I consent. Only with Tony." Gibbs laughed, touched her clit again bringing her almost completely off the bed.  
"Sharing by consent only, and only with Tony. I'm not going to turn you into some kind of personal whore, Olivia. I will always take care of you, and you will never get hurt. Except maybe during sex. But you like that."

Once again, he rubbed against her heated and swollen clit, bringing his thumb around in circles around it, bringing her again through another thrashing, whimpering and screaming orgasm. Even so, she kept her head. "If I belong to you, then you belong to me Jethro. And only me." She had taken possession of his impossibly huge dick and rubbed her heated wet center against it, wishing the clothes were off so she could impale herself on him. It might kill her, but what a way to go. Realizing what she was attempting, he got out his knife and as promised cut her tank top and underwear off. Then he quickly removed his own clothes and lay back down on top of her.

Exactly as he had promised, he spread her legs, pinning her to the bed and shoved his monster cock into her very wet and very heated channel. He held her down by her arms as he continued to push deep inside her. She was screaming, in pain and in burning pleasure. She had never ever been so full. She could feel him reach her cervix and bump it. That was a very odd sensation she had never experience, but pleasant. A few more bumps like that and she just might have another orgasm. Once he reached the cervix, he started to pull out and when almost completed out, he shoved powerfully back into her all the way without stopping. She screamed again as she came when he pounded against her cervix. She was losing count of orgasms, and really was starting to see lights dancing in front of her eyes. She was already exhausted and he wasn't even close to being through. He kept up his pounding and rocking pace driving her to that promised loss of control. While his lower body was busy, he started sucking her breasts, he practically wanted to swallow them he took so much of them in his mouth. He still had her arms pinned against his own and the bed. She'd probably have bruises in many places tomorrow. And as she reached that higher and higher place of bliss between the sucking of her breasts, almost painful but not really, and the faster and faster pounding in her shaft, the painful but oh so desired stretching and bouncing off of her cervix, she thought she would die right here, and it would be perfect.

Gibbs saw the expression on her face and wasn't sure what it meant. "Are you ok, baby? Is this to much? I can stop."

""NO! It's perfect, it hurts really good and I want to feel you pound on me all day if you could. This might kill me but it will be perfect."

"I can't keep this pace much longer. I really want to come. Can I come, baby? Is that ok?"

"Yes, yes, one more orgasm and come as deep inside me as you can."

He pounded deep inside hitting the cervix and g-spot exactly right and Olivia gasp and then screamed into his shoulder. He then made several more deep and hard strokes into her exploding right at the entrance of her cervix, causing yet another, quieter orgasm for her. He collapsed onto her body and their sweaty, heavy breathing, and exhaustion left them unable to move for some time. Olivia drifted on her high for some time, while Gibbs tried to recover his normal breathing. Sex had never been like that for either of them before.

Practically whispering, Olivia kissed him and told him how fantastic that was for her. He absolutely delivered on all his promises including the lights dancing in front of her eyes. She had lost count of all the orgasms he had given her and if he could recreate that time after time, she was his forever.

He laughed at that. "Baby I told you I could do it again and again, but with you, you might be the death of me doing that every time, little siren. But seriously, did I hurt you too much?"

"I thought I would die after the 100th orgasm so it would be a perfect way to go. And yes, some of those screams were not just orgasms but real pain. And I think I will have bruises tomorrow in several different places. Long sleeves will definitely be in order. Can we take another nap? I need to sleep, again."

"I would give you anything in the world. A nap seems an easy thing. Let's both take a nap and then shower, and start our chores. If you want, I'll have Ziva or Tony come stay with you and I'll go clean up our mess."

"No, a nap, a shower, and then clean up. Together. Honestly Jethro, I feel safer with you than anywhere else. Ok?"

"Ok, little siren. Go to sleep now."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 8

Later that afternoon, Gibbs woke up and headed for the shower. They really did have to get going if they were going to get anything done besides napping and having sex, but he supposed he wasn't really complaining. He laughed to himself, no, he was definitely not complaining. He adjusted the water temperature, and then felt a soft hand crawl around his back and encircling his waist. Amazingly enough, he could feel himself getting hard yet again that day. Olivia seemed to make it possible for him to go all day long. Damn, what a woman.

"Want to share, Captain?"

He laughed and leaned back into her, pressing their bodies together. "Yeah, your company is always welcome."

She slid her hand down his waist and wrapped her delicate fingers around his increasingly hardening staff. "Feels like my company might be very welcome. This is quite impressive Captain." She turned him to face her, hand still occupied and started to push him into the shower. Gathering the soap in her hand, she leaned him against the tile wall and started to wash him with his sandalwood soap. She stroked him slowly with one hand while washing his body thoroughly with the other. She even managed to shampoo his hair while continuing to stroke him. He had grown very hard and thick and was starting to moan at her constant pace and pressure. She thought he might sink to the floor as his knees seemed to be weakening, but she was suddenly surprised when he flipped their positions, leaving her leaning against the wall.

His voice was deep and gravelly "My little siren. You are a very naughty girl. We are never going to get what we need to get done today. Tomorrow is a work day. We have to get some kind of control over ourselves or we'll be fucking in the bathrooms at NCIS."

"Jethro, you whine and complain when you already admit you've had the best sex ever today. I'm already hot and wet for you." She looked down at his turgid cock she still held in her hand and smiled. "And you are obviously painfully ready for me. We don't have to make love, Jethro. Just fuck me quick and dirty right here against the wall. And then we can go on with these chores you are so obsessed with."

He looked at her long and hard, grabbing her hair and holding her head to protect it from what he knew was coming. "You will be the death of me, little siren. Wrap your legs around me, and help me position myself in you. I'm going to hold your head so you don't get hurt. This is going to be fast and brutal. I'm going to pound myself into you over and over until you scream. It's going to hurt and you are going to want more and more. And I'm going to give you more than you can take until you practically pass out. When I'm done, I'll wash you off and then we leave. Do you understand?" She had already wrapped her legs around him, where he was supporting her with one hand and her head with the other. And she had him positioned at her sheath, ready to take him.

"It sounds almost like rape, Jethro."

He smiled at her with a little bit of cruel leer in his smile. "That is pretty much what I'm talking about my little siren. But haven't you heard? You can't rape the willing."

She laughed and surprised him by forcing him inside her, impaling herself on his monster cock. He didn't wait for her to adjust to his size, but just started pounding her into the tile wall while the shower water poured over them. He forced her mouth open to accept his tongue, and they kept up their fierce dueling, neither willing to break apart. He was ruthless, consuming every part of her. Every orifice was filled. He even had two fingers of the hand supporting her stuck in her ass, gently stretching that virginal opening for future use. He kept up a fierce pounding pace, being sure to completely fill her every time. If he could see it, he knew her cervix would be bruised, just like the rest of her was going to be. She was moaning as her first orgasm built in strength, and when it finally poured out of her she bit down on his shoulder, leaving her mark for all to see. He continued plundering her mouth, stretching her ass and pounding her by pulling almost all the way out and then shoving himself all the way back in. Almost collapsing under so much sensation, she screamed several times while she had back to back orgasms. He kept going for several more power strokes and then crying out her name, he spilled deep inside of her. They stood there in the shower spray leaning against the wall, catching their breath. She finally released her legs and unable to stand, slid down the wall, where he grabbed her expensive floral soap and joined her on the shower floor. He slowly, and lovingly, started to wash her body. Her eyes were closed while she enjoyed the feeling of his hands running the soap over her body.

"Olivia, I hurt you."

"Yeah, but it was a nice hurt. Why?

"Open your eyes, baby. " The tone of his voice frightened her and she opened her eyes and looked around. She looked down and saw blood flowing from inside her.

"Oh, my. Wasn't expecting that."

"Do you hurt inside? Cramps or anything? Pain? I didn't mean to hurt you, even though I said those things. It was more of a turn on than an intent, Olivia. God, I'm so sorry." He was sounding scared and disgusted with himself.

She nodded her head and took his face in her hands, cradling it to comfort him. "Jethro, I don't hurt. You didn't hurt me. These are precisely the kinds of games I like to play. I'm not mad at you. We were both aggressive participants in this. I'm sure it will stop in a few hours at the longest."

Gibbs had reached up and turned off the water, and then pulled Olivia off the shower floor, helping her dry off and carried her to their bed. "If you are still bleeding tomorrow, we are going to the doctor. Ok?"

"Ok, baby, ok. But everything is going to be fine. Let's get dressed and go out. I really don't hurt, but if I lay around in bed, I'm just going to sleep again. I want to go see my boat, Captain. Let's do what we absolutely have to and then go to my boat." She was afraid he was so freaked out that he would either never have sex with her again, or treat her like a china doll, neither of which would ever do.

"You're sure?"

"YES. I appreciate your concern and if anything changes, I'll ask to come home. Let's get ready and go."

She was feeling more than a little battered, so tight jeans were out. She settled instead on a very short casual red pleated skirt and cut off black t-shirt with an angel and cross on it. She wore her usual high heels and stockings . The skirt was tiny enough the lacey tops of her stockings showed, and a breath of wind would lift it and show her black thong. Despite everything, she was feeling attractive and sexy and after this afternoon's accident, wanted to blow a few minds. There was no way Gibbs was going to get away with being afraid of having super sex with her just because she might have gotten a little hurt. She was going to make it impossible for him to refuse her. After a little more convincing, and yet never actually convincing Gibbs she would be fine, she kicked him out of the room while she got dressed. She heard Ziva and Tony arrive for the night shift, and once she thought she looked perfect she left the room to go join them. But when Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony all saw her come down the stairs they all gasp in surprise. The two guys were just stunned, so that left Ziva to explain that, except for the shoes and the lack of pigtails, she had inadvertently dressed like Abby. Abby would have on combat boots instead of high heels, but otherwise it was like she had channeled Abby when she was getting dressed.

Olivia looked down at her outfit, surprise showing on her face. "Should I go change?"

There was an enthusiastic round of 'No's', so she decided to move on. "We are going to the lab for a few minutes to clean up our mess and finish next week, and then to Jethro's to work on the boat for a while. Should be back in a couple of hours. Right, Jethro?"

He was just staring at her so she popped him on the head to get his attention. Tony and Ziva both laughed at Olivia using something so familiar to them on Gibbs himself. "Yeah, yeah. Couple of hours. Max. Tomorrow's a work day after all." He took her hand and she turned quickly, intentionally flipping her skirt up showing off her practically bare bottom for Tony's benefit.

She laughed as she heard him yelling down the townhome steps. "Olivia, you are a fucking tease. You should be spanked flashing your ass like that."

"Yeah, you can spank me in your dreams Dino, baby. See you in a bit."

Gibbs leaned over to her as he helped her into the Mercedes. "You do deserve a good spanking for doing that. You are a tease, and I'm jealous and possessive, becoming more so every minute. It makes for a dangerous combination. Rein it in Olivia. You made your point, you are beautiful, desirable, and everyone wants you. But, you belong to me and no one else. Don't you forget it. If I wasn't feeling so guilty about earlier, I'd smack you till your tight little ass was bright red and you couldn't sit for a day."

"Promises, promises. As long as you notice how hot I am, and still plan to fuck me over and over despite our little accident today, then I will show more of my usual restraint. I will not have you afraid to make love to me or treat me like a china doll because I got a little hurt during rough sex. I loved every minute of it. And I think I might enjoy the occasional spanking, especially deserved after that little stunt. Let's go Big Bad Wolf."

Gibbs and Olivia finally made it to their favorite place, his basement to work on the boat. She went to the boat like a lost family member, reconnecting with it with joy and happiness. As she stroked it gently, he realized her stroke of the boat was much like the stroke she used on him earlier that morning and again that afternoon. He found himself aroused once again watching her hands move up and down the boat frame. They didn't talk much while they worked. He silently moved his body behind hers, showing her the right pressure to use with the sandpaper on the wood. Their bodies pressed tightly together, feeling each other's breath, she could feel his hardness while he could feel her heat. They wanted each other again, even so soon after last time. Their bodies were so in tune with each other, no talking was needed and silence prevailed. Given the extreme sex just a few hours before, they just left any follow through alone.

About half an hour later, they heard knocking on the door, and Gibbs went to get it. He usually just left the door open and people came on down, but with the danger of Olivia's stalker it was not possible to operate that way. Fornell followed Gibbs down the narrow unfinished stairs, happy to see Olivia and ogling her in her tiny outfit. Although she pretended to ignore it, she felt empowered by the attention and smiled at Gibbs' jealousy and possessiveness. She could feel it in the air as she watched Gibbs watch Fornell drooling over her. She had to be careful with the sanding so her skirt didn't hike up too much. She had dressed for Gibbs and had not intended on company. While it was entertaining, she didn't want to stir the pot too much. Gibbs wondered at Tony's comments the night before about Fornell already being in love with Olivia. It certainly looked like Tony nailed that one correctly. As Fornell was practically beside himself over Olivia's strokes on the boat, his pants tenting somewhat showing himself to be more than a little aroused, Gibbs gave him a sharp "Fornell!" It succeeded in turning him away from Olivia, where he was much to close anyway, and bringing his attention back to the situation at hand.

"So, what have you found so far, Tobias?"

"Surprisingly, there was nothing in AFIS, DNA, or any other databases including Interpol. This guy has either been extremely clean his whole life, or has somehow managed to erase himself from all databases. Personally, I don't know which I find scarier."

"Any idea how he would have found her or gotten past the security system?"

"Well, he doesn't work in any government agencies, so they would not have met there. Olivia, where else do you go except to and from work?"

"I workout at the gym at work, so that is a no go. I have my nails done twice a month, I get coffee several times a day at the same place Gibbs goes." Gibbs didn't look surprised, but she was embarrassed. "I kept hoping I would run into you. But you aren't surprised, so you knew."

"I would usually watch you from across the street. "

"Great, the two of you have been stalking each other. Just what this case needs."

"I mean this in the nicest possible way Tobias, but shut up. It's been complicated. Every Friday night I go to the club with the team. We eat, drink, smoke, and dance. There are all kinds of possibilities there. The bartenders are probably ok, no ruffies in my drinks, they know what I order and serve me as soon as I walk to the bar. From what I can tell, they are pretty nice guys, even a little overprotective of me and keep others away from me when I'm up there by myself. Seem to be working the entire time I'm there. As for the other guys, the possibilities are endless. I almost never dance with strangers, and on those once a month rare sort of occasions, it is always a fast dance, and there is never any touching, despite their best efforts. I broke a guy's hand there a few weeks ago for touching. He had one warning and kept it up. I could have shot him, but shattered his hand instead. I don't know his name. I've heard there is a pool to see if I'll dance with someone other than Tony or McGee. There is some kind of big money pool on if I'll ever take any one home. It's kind of pathetic."

"The bar sounds like our best bet, doesn't it Gibbs? So many men, giving none any time. Could have made a few pissed off would-be lovers."

"Those aren't the ones that worry me. It is the one that jacked off in my closet so powerfully he left dents and did it for 18 times."

"Turned out our best estimate was 20 times. He could go all night and really hurt you. And if he saw your toys, which he couldn't have missed just checking under the bed, the most obvious place, that is just going to amp up his plans for you."

She felt suddenly nauseous and quickly excused herself.

"Tobias, you are an idiot. Like she isn't scared enough. She can take on anyone of us, but the thought of being raped is frightening, 20 times is terrifying. Don't scare her more. "

They could both hear her vomiting violently upstairs. Gibbs told Tobias it was time for him to go, locked the door behind him, and he went to take care of Olivia. She was shivering and brushing her teeth when he came in. "Maybe we should go, baby. I'm sorry about Tobias. He shouldn't have told you all that information."

"Why do some guys seem so impressed with this guy? He wants to RAPE me and calls it love. He wants to apparently rape me all night long, and instead of being horrified, they sound impressed or jealous. Do you have your gun with you? Good. I have mine too. There is no catch here, Jethro, only kill. And no, I don't want to go yet. Let's go back downstairs." The boat called to her, but something else did too.

She didn't work on the boat, just took comfort in it. As she wandered around, she stumbled across a photograph of Ari, with a bullet hole in his forehead. Her fingers reached out to touch the picture of her beloved. "Did you do this? Pretty good shot. You hated him a lot didn't you?" She wasn't really looking for an answer, so he didn't give her one.

She took the picture down from the wall and walked around until she found a comfortable place sitting on the floor. The place on the floor made her warm and took away the chills from fear and made her feel protected and loved. She thought that was strange, and thought the way Gibbs was looking at her even stranger. "What?"

"Why did you decide to sit there? It's right in the middle of the floor. There are stools right here."

"I don't know. This place feels different. I feel safe here, and warm. Bundled up like a well protected cocoon. I like it right here. Is that ok?"

Gibbs looked at her not sure what to say. He took a deep breath and prepared to tell her the truth. "That is where Ari died. That exact place is where his head hit the floor."

She gasped in surprise. "But Gibbs, it really does feel different here to me. When we came back down here and I stood here, I wasn't cold anymore, I wasn't scared of being raped to death, I was just at peace. Ari is here for me. His spirit is here. This is very weird isn't it?"

"Uh, yes, this is very weird, but I don't doubt you. If it feels different to you, feels like Ari, then I can go with that. I'm going to start cleaning up so we can go home. You are planning to go home and not sleep here?"

"Yes, I'm going home with you. But he will always be here with me. While you are cleaning up, can I sing a song I learned is sung sometimes at a Jewish funeral when some of the participants aren't Jewish?"

"Of course Livi. I'd love to hear you sing." She looked at Gibbs and down at the space where her other lover had fallen. Tears started down her cheeks, but when Jethro moved towards her to provide comfort she waved him off. Her voice held strong and she began to sing softly, holding Ari's picture in one hand and wiping saw dust away with her other. She let her tears run freely, mixing with the sawdust and the concrete floor below.

_When you walk through a storm  
Hold your head up high  
And don't be afraid of the dark  
At the end of a storm is a golden sky  
And the sweet silver song of a lark_

_Walk on through the wind  
Walk on through the rain  
Tho' your dreams  
Be tossed and blown_

_Walk on..  
Walk on..  
With hope in your heart  
_

_And you'll never walk alone  
You'll never walk alone_

_Walk on..  
Walk on..  
With hope in your heart_

_And you'll never walk alone  
You'll never walk alone_

_Gerry and the PaceMakers_

An hour later they were home and the house was in complete lock down. She smiled at Ziva and Tony who were once again on night duty. She guessed they had insisted on the assignment, rather than letting it go to anyone else. They were watching a movie of course, although Olivia noticed that Ziva was reading a book as well. They all briefly caught up, with neither Gibbs nor Olivia mentioning the basement. Gibbs was going to stay behind briefly to update them on Fornell's visit, while Olivia took off for a shower.

"I'll be right behind you, Livi. I just want to bring them up to speed, ok?"

"Of course Jethro. I sure as hell don't want to hear it again. Good night Ziva." And she kissed her cheek. She walked to Tony, knowing both Tony and Gibbs' eyes were on her. She kissed Tony briefly, but warmly on the lips and wished him a good night. There was no alcohol on his breath. She saw the glass of water beside him and gave him a proud smile and stroked his cheek, turned towards the back of the house and walked away, again with everyone but Ziva watching her. Instead, Ziva watched the two men and just laughed at them. "You know, Ari used to watch her like that. He could never get enough of her touch, her smell, her walk, her voice. I'd say you two have it just as bad as he did. She is like an addiction. Tony I can believe, but you Gibbs? It is like you are spellbound."

"I know. I think the term for it is pussy-whipped. And to the two of you, I will admit to the truth of it. Never to anyone else."

"Imagine feeling that way since high school. No wonder all I ever did was chase women, never fall for one. They had to stand up to Olivia's memory in my head."

"You fell for the good doctor, Tony. Fell hard it would seem."

"Not even in the same league. How did Ari ever leave her? Why would he ever want to?"

"Ari never wanted to leave her. I think they saw each other in secret even after they had "ended it." They just loved each other too much. But he was worried about her safety, and when she found he had broken their vows of chastity to each other in order to maintain his cover, she ended it for good. She loved him more than life itself, but she could not tolerate a lie from him. With Olivia, it is all or nothing. That will be how she sees your relationship. She falls in love with gorgeous self absorbed men, and demands they grow past that. Never lie to her, never cheat on her. Ari broke her heart because she was so in love she was reluctant to end it, even after he made choices she despised. She will not take so long to break it off the next time."

They looked up and there stood Olivia, with just a towel on. She was white as a ghost and started whispering. "Have any of you been back to the bedroom?" All three shook their heads, but they all reached for their guns heading that way.

"What happened?"

"Someone put the pink handcuffs on the bed, along with the whip. It wasn't like that when I walked in there. He must have been in there hiding someplace watching me shower. I'm really scared now. And Tony, if you did this as a joke I AM going to feed you your balls."

"Livi, I never would have done that. Baby, you have to believe me."

"Ok, Tony. I should have known. I'm so sorry." She leaned up to him and kissed him like earlier, leaning against him in exhaustion. "If you find this guy, shoot to kill." Ziva calmly walked over to the alarm and set the alert for FBI presence, NCIS dispatch, as well as Metro to arrive. He had to still be in the house.

They walked into the room and sure enough the handcuffs were set to use, with the whip surrounded by stargazer lilies lay across her pillow.

Tony walked up to the bed, checked under it, and then after donning gloves, picked up the note. Ziva continued to listen to Tony, but cleared the closet and bathroom, and under the bed again. Tony read it outloud. "My dearest Juliet, sorry you find my address so cliché, but I don't have a literature degree with a lot of romantic character options to choose from. I bet that Shakespeare never dreamed of these little trinkets to play with. Oh, the things I plan for you! I understand many of your fellow operatives are quite impressed with my 20 shot gift for you, and it _was_ 20 not 18. Just knowing you were sleeping right across from me helped me to reach an all time personal record. That old man you are so enamored with or the frat boy so in love with you could not begin to match my ability. They could cover once maybe two or three times max. I plan to come inside of you at least 20 times and make you come screaming yourself. We will be perfectly matched for each other. And when the time comes, just as in Romeo and Juliet, Romeo will die alongside his Juliet."

Olivia walked carefully into the bathroom and threw up for the second time that evening. When she was done, she found her robe and walked back into her bedroom where there were suddenly a lot more people. Fornell was there already and his team was just minutes away. McGee was there being roundly yelled at by Gibbs for the lack of security. Olivia put her hand on Gibbs shoulder and he immediately quieted. "It's not his fault, Jethro. The guy is obviously not coming in through the front door. It has to be the attic or basement which, while they don't have doors, could still have access created and we would never know. McGee, when everyone finishes here, take Tony and get started on finding how he is getting in. Take the fucking house apart if you have to. We need to put cameras everywhere, even my bedroom and bathroom and closet, plus every room and bath except the one powder room on the main floor. I even want the closets covered in every room. He is getting in somehow. I'll just have to trust that those watching bedrooms and bathrooms will show us basic common courtesy, observe as you must, but we are not offering free porn because this psycho is stalking me. Fornell, is there a team clearing the house? Good. He was obviously here watching me half an hour ago. I think he left another DNA gift on the bed. That will need to be collected soon to have the most benefit. There is also other known DNA on the sheets, so please respect our privacy as you run those samples. His latest note sounds like he has been listening to my conversations. There were several references he had to have overheard either through a bug, or being in the house. He caught the stargazers not roses preference. There were several other things he had to have overheard. So assuming he is still listening, this is for his benefit as well as yours. If he continues to insist on using Shakespeare, he needs to at least get the details right. Read the fucking play, moron. I'll kill him for misuse of Shakespeare alone. Plus, I hate braggarts. He is the biggest I have ever come across, and in some of my classified work I came across many. Contrary to what some here seem to think, being able to jerk off 20 times a night does not a lover make. Take your jealousies and insecurities elsewhere. The next time I hear admiration or jealousy over jacking off 20 times in a night, you will be dismissed from my detail. And I don't care what alphabet soup you work for, I can do it. Piss me off enough and I'll have you fired outright. This guy is just an idiot who needs to get a life other than mine. If he thinks he is going to rape me 20 times over, he should know I have killed men by forcing them to eat their balls, choking to death on them for less of a crime to my body. He should be taken out of the gene pool for all his bragging, and if those in this room don't do their job and take care of him, I will. Right now, I'll kill him for anything, there are so many reasons to choose from. IF SOMEONE WILL JUST FUCKING FIND HIM. Please." With that, she took her gun out of her gun safe, along with several knives, and left the room.

Fornell looked at Gibbs, a little fear in his eyes, "Did she really do that to someone? Kill someone by forcing them to choke on their balls?"

"Don't worry Fornell, if you aren't the stalker, you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9a**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 9a

_8 weeks later_

McGee and Tony had found the entry point a couple of days after the handcuffs incident. After closing that entrance, putting wide spread motion sensors and cameras everywhere, there had been no further break-ins. Even so, Olivia continued to receive gifts that ranged from the thoughtful (an expensive antique book of Shakespearean plays, including Romeo and Juliet with a note to correct his past inaccuracies) to the sick (large human male penises trussed up to be used as dildos). All her incoming mail at work went through Gibbs' desk, and she never looked at her home mail or packages. Packages were arriving on an almost daily basis, and most Gibbs never mentioned to avoid upsetting her. She had stopped going out alone at all. Everywhere she went flowers, notes or "gifts" were left for her on her car. They even found stargazer lilies strewn around the boat at Gibbs' house. That disturbed her the most. That boat was sacred to her, and the basement was sacred as well because she could find Ari there. Outside the nail salon, several male and female dolls were left on her car, cut to be anatomically correct and positioned to represent the many different positions her stalker planned to use with her. That was the last straw. She stopped going out at all. Fornell tried to get her to continue to go out, or at least go to the club so they might get lucky or get a clue about who this guy was. She refused. The only place she felt mostly safe was her home, where she was never alone, and very safe at work, surrounded by guards and people looking out for her. She missed going out with her friends, and one night Tony actually talked her into going to the club with everyone. It went fine with no incidents and they both had a grand time dancing. Tony wasn't drinking and whoring around anymore and both were looking forward to his 8 week mark, which was rapidly approaching.

One Friday afternoon, Gibbs invited Olivia and Tony to get some coffee away from the office. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon and they chose to sit on the patio to get some sun.

"Tony, this is the weekend of the anniversary of your 8 weeks of cleaning up your act. You have done spectacularly. I'm really proud of you Tony." Tony just beamed at the rare praise from Gibbs. Olivia reached over to Tony and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, breaking away with one of her rare high voltage smiles.

"Tony, I want to buy you and Olivia dinner tomorrow night at the restaurant of your choice. And you have to decide what you want to do. We said you could have one night in Olivia's bed. You need to decide if you want to only spend that time with Olivia or if you want to share it with both of us. It is completely your choice."

Tony looked from Gibbs to Olivia and back again. "Boss, if I only get one night, I want to have that time spent only with Olivia. I love her Boss. I really do. If one night is all I get, I have to have her all to myself. Are you ok with that Boss?"

"Jethro, Tony. I think when we are talking about sex, Olivia, sharing partners, and such, Jethro or Gibbs is good. Boss seems a little strange. And I think you deserve your one night to be however you want it to be. Tell me the restaurant, and I will make reservations for 7:00 and arrange for payment. And I think Olivia's boat deserves some attention, so I will spend the night at my house." He stood up, suggesting they enjoy the day and take some time going back to the office. Both of them were surprised at that. He gave Olivia a deep kiss, leaving her breathless and then turned to walk back.

"Are you sure he is ok with this? He worships you. I can't think having you spend the night with another man sits very well."

"Tony, he is fine. This was his idea. He knows we care deeply about each other, and that we both love him as well. I think he struggles with just going ahead and inviting you into our bed permanently. That would be a big step and we'd probably start out in baby steps. So where are you taking me tomorrow night? And what time are you picking me up?"

"We'll go to Amarone's I think. Excellent food, and they have dancing too. Semi-formal would be perfect. 6:30."

She smiled at him and stood up to walk back to work. They took their time, and even window shopped on their way, arms linked and both very very happy.

At 6:30 sharp, Tony rang the bell. Since Olivia could not be left alone, Gibbs answered the door and invited a very sharply and expensively dressed Tony Di'Nozzo inside. He complimented him on how nice he looked, and they both turned to watch Olivia slowly glide down the staircase. Her hair was pinned up with hair stakes, and curls fell around her face and neck perfectly. Her dress was a dark green halter dress that draped her body, not fitting anywhere tightly, but more shimmering around her curves. The front of the dress stopped at her knees, while the back trailed down her legs a ways. She was unusually bare legged, with heels that matched her dress. Her back and tattoos were left completely bare. Both men gasp in appreciation, with Gibbs adding a soft "damn" as he watched her descent. Both men looked at each other as to who was going to meet her at the stairs. It was killing Gibbs to see her, only to know she was going off on the arm of another man this time. But it was Tony's turn, and he gestured for Tony to take his place at the bottom of the stairs. Olivia knew how difficult this was for Jethro, and gave him a long look of gratitude for giving this night to Tony. She took Tony's arm and he guided her towards the door. Gibbs looked at both of them, shuffling his feet a little before stilling.

"You guys have a wonderful night. Tony, be extra careful. Our stalker friend might decide to do something tonight. You are armed? Good. And Olivia, do not leave Tony's side for anything. He has to follow you to the restroom and wait outside for you. You cannot be left alone for a minute. Do you have your gun? Ok. It will be easy to drop your diligence at a romantic place like Amarone's. At least neither of you are drinking anymore. Stay safe. Tony, bring her back to me safe. I'll be back around 10 in the morning. I love you Livi. Goodnight both of you." Olivia walked into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss and with tears in her eyes, she whispered to him, "I love you more than ever Jethro. I'll be here when you get home. Safe and sound." She turned to Tony and let him walk her down the stairs and help her into the car.

Tony sat in the car without moving for a moment. Stunned at the emotion he had just witnessed between Gibbs and Olivia. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. When Olivia looked at him, confusion painted on her face, he wasn't quite sure what to say. "Tony, shouldn't we be going? What is wrong?"

"I just wasn't prepared to see how attached you both are to the other. Maybe this isn't right. You should be with him, not me."

"Tony, are you in love with me?"

"You know I am. Why?"

"Then stop worrying about Gibbs who really is a big boy and knows exactly what he is doing. Take me to dinner, dance my shoes off, kiss me till I forget how to breathe, and then bring me home and make love to me. If that is not what you want, then let's go back inside and watch movies. But I really don't think that movie watching is what you want to do tonight. You've got on a several thousand dollar suit, fresh expensive hair cut, and you smell wonderful. I think you want to wake up in my bed in the morning, satiated having made love to me all night long. What do you think you want?"

Tony took a deep breath, inhaling her expensive perfume and her dress that turned her into some sort of goddess. He looked up the stairs where Gibbs was still standing, and with a shake of his head, started the car and got moving.

After the initial hesitation, the rest of the evening went fabulously. The food was perfect, they both missed the wine, but it was a choice they were continuing to make. Tony was, of course, a wonderful dancer and he danced Olivia around the floor many times. At some point the music became very slow, and Tony just held Olivia tightly to his body and breathed in her essence. He must have gone crazy earlier thinking to give this up. She looked into his eyes while he continued looking into hers. He finally leaned down and kissed her, lips touching hers so softly she could barely feel them. And slowly he began to put more pressure on her lips, prodding them open with his tongue. She welcomed the invasion, exploring his mouth as he explored hers. She could feel the heat coming off of his body. She subtley reached her dainty hand between their two bodies and lightly stroked his growing hard-on. He cleared his throat and whispered in her ear, "You are evil, my beautiful woman. Let's go home."

She whispered back, "I thought you'd never ask. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I am in truly desperate straits now Tony."

"Let's go, baby."

Twenty minutes later they were walking up the stair case to the bedroom. She was holding his hand, and while he wasn't exactly reluctant, he wasn't dragging her up the stairs either.

She finally stopped near the top of the stairs. "Tony, is there a problem? I have never known you to drag your ass like this, especially not when you are about to get laid. Do you not want to do this? Just tell me, Dino."

He pulled her close against him, smelling her hair, feeling the smoothness of her back. "God, Olivia. I love you so much, more than I can even describe. And we are about to arrive at your bed, where I have been gifted by the powers that be a single night to share with you alone. I'm just overwhelmed that as much as I love you, I only get a single night. I feel like I have to love you for a lifetime in the span of a few hours. So I am scared and already lonely for you and the whole situation is making me crazy. I'm sorry."

"Oh Dino, I love you too. And this won't be our last night together. We may not have a lot of nights of just us, but we will be together again. Eventually, if you want, we'll be a threesome and you can have me anytime you want. But Tony, don't ask me to choose. Don't force a situation to try to get me to choose. Love me, love Gibbs. You don't have to have a sexual relationship with him to join us both. But it is a package deal. Now come on, you sort of killed the mood, let's see if we can't get it restarted." She took him by the hand and he came much more willingly.

The bed had been made and the sheets turned down. Candles had been set out and she went about lighting them, while Tony started to minimize his suit pieces. She turned and looked at the bed and saw a stargazer lily on her pillow. She startled, thinking it was from her admirer, but then she realized Gibbs had done all this. He'd changed the sheets, laid out the bed, put the flower on her pillow, and had even put a vase with water in it on her nightstand for the flower once she arrived home. She looked at the other side of the bed, and Tony's pillow had something on it too. When she picked it up it was honey dust. Well, this would be interesting. She'd never gotten to use honey dust before. Yummy. On his nightstand sat a beautiful bowl of strawberries and a side bowl of whipped cream. She started to laugh and Tony looked over at her, oblivious to what she had been looking at.

"Look around you Tony. Jethro did all of this for you. The candles are not usually there. He laid my favorite flower on my pillow and gave me a vase for it too. He changed the sheets and set the bed up just for us. And your pillow has a container of honeysuckle honey dust, complete with feather tickler. He also left us a pitcher of ice water and fresh strawberries and whipping cream. He has never done anything this romantic for me, Tony. He wants our night to be incredible. Or maybe he is trying to pawn me off on you."

"I think that is far from the truth. He did all this? Gibbs? For us? Wow. I have a whole new level of respect for him. And that is really saying something." Olivia wandered over to the music system and set the music to romantic. Beautiful slow dancing music passed through the speakers. She looked at Tony rather shyly since he didn't seem inclined to make the first move.

She held out her hands to him in the candle lit room. "Tony, will you dance with me like we were earlier. Hold me, touch me, feel my body pressed against you. Let the heat between us ignite. Make love to me, Tony."

Tony stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly and started to sway their bodies to the music. They swayed like this for song after song, alternating between staring into each other's eyes and Olivia resting her head on his strong chest, listening to his heart beating rapidly in his chest. While watching his eyes again, she started to unbutton his shirt and pulled it off his body. Her

attention was drawn back to his chest, where she ran her hands over his undershirt covered chest. She quickly pulled the shirt over his head, baring his chest to her hands and mouth. Knowing he was already hard and heated, she started to move her soft mouth across his well-toned chest, tracing the muscles with her tongue, sucking on his nipples, moving down his body and falling to her knees, her mouth never leaving his body. She continued to trace his muscle contours with her tongue, while her hands released his belt and pants letting them fall to the ground. Tony was moaning with her attentions and in anticipation of what was to come. She looked up at him from her place of supplication before him. He was holding her head on either side, watching her with glazed green eyes.

Keeping eye contact with him, she placed her hands on either side of his hips, prepared to remove his briefs. "May I?" she softly asked. With tears in his eyes, he nodded positively, and she removed them. She was graced with the presence of a very nicely endowed very hard dick. She licked her lips, looking up at him again with her face very close to the head. "Please?" He laughed slightly at that and answered with "Yes, please." She grinned and sucked the pre-cum from his tip and proceeded to slowly lick the length of him. She could actually watch and feel him grow even harder than he was at first. She loved being able to do that for him. She placed her mouth on his tip and encased his dick completely in her mouth, pushing all the way down to swallow him whole. She had gotten used to Jethro's enormous cock in her mouth and down her throat. While Tony was very well endowed, he was definitely easier to swallow than Jethro. She pushed all the way to his base, swallowing him down, and then sucked her way back to the top, digging her tongue into the little opening, and then repeating the stroke. Tony's cock had turned a deep purple and he had a tense look on his face. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating very hard on being very hard, she thought. A couple more strokes and a good long suck at the tip, which elicited a deep moan from Tony, and she released him. She gracefully stood, touching his chest, bringing him back to the moment. She backed away from him towards the bed, reached behind her neck and released the dress. It fell to the ground in a circle at her feet. She stood before him in a dark green thong and high heels, and her perfectly shaped body.

"Tony, come and make love to me. You are ready and so am I. Make love to me. Here. Now."

Tony just as gracefully stepped out of his pile of clothes and embraced her, forcefully and confidently began to kiss her, plundering her willing mouth. Never breaking contact, he swept her up into his arms and laid her gently on the bed. As she has just worshiped his body, he began to do the same for her. He started with the honey dust, feather dusting her entire body. As he touched each part of her body with the feathers, he told her what he was going to do to her. The sensation of the feathers and his voice whispering huskily to her about how he was going to further plunder her body made her moan and he really hadn't started anything yet. Olivia thought this just might be fantastic. He kissed, licked and sucked every part of her body starting at her neck, leaving the first of several marks. Continuing his goddess worship he slipped down her body, gorging himself on her naturally excellent breasts. His sucking, pulling, and twisting at her breasts and nipples gave her the first orgasm of the night. While she caught her breath he moved down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel, causing her to wiggle pleasantly. He continued his journey reaching the space between her legs. As she had before, he looked her in the eyes and asked, "May I?" She smiled lazily at him and responded with "Yes, please."

Tony could smell the sweetness of her arousal, and it wasn't just the honey dust. Since she kept herself bare there, he could see glistening wetness coating her lips. The bareness had made the feather application especially sensitive and aroused her even more. He knew that Olivia had gotten rid of all her toys after the last break in and threats. And given her sensitivity to even the tiniest feathers on the honey duster, she must have responded amazingly to the toys and whip. But tonight was not going to be that kind of night. He was going to be slow and easy, making love to her for a lifetime. He started to lick the honey dust off her bare lips and she started to move her hips already. He moved an arm over her hips to hold them still, while he began to lick and suck parting her lips with his tongue, finding her sensitive nub and licking and sucking. She was so responsive she was moaning and moving her head back and forth. He pointed his tongue and thrust it into her hot, steamy shaft. She lifted her body off the bed, and then released back down. He kept thrusting into her, watching her respond passionately to his attentions. He went back to her clit that was swollen and erect, waiting for his consideration. He kept his tongue thrusting into her, and used his thumb to encircle her clit and place enough pressure on it to start her head thrashing. He was still holding her hips still, or she would no doubt be thrusting up into his face. He knew she was ready to come, and she already had once. He continued to hold her down, thrusting and rubbing. Once he knew she was on the edge, he released her hips, plunged three of his fingers inside of her and sucked hard on her explosive clit. She screamed as she came, thrusting her hips up onto his fingers trying to get them deeper inside of her. She rode the wave of her orgasm for minutes until she finally came back down to earth.

She grabbed his hair, digging her fingers into the only part of him she could reach. Breathlessly, she could barely get out, "My God Tony. That was amazing."

"We aren't done yet baby." He slid his body up hers, kissing her deeply, sharing the taste of her. She responded energetically, showing him that she was ready for more. She had an amazing amount of stamina. He continued to kiss her deeply, using his fingers to position himself at the entrance to the channel. He had been amazingly hard for hours and it was time for some release. She realized what he was doing and spread her legs wide enough for him to enter her. He slid right in, pushing past her body's initial resistance to his largeness. Olivia pushed against him, encouraging deeper and deeper, wrapping her strong legs around him. He pulled her legs from around him and hooked them around each of his shoulders. It allowed him to get deeper inside her. He started to move against her, pulling almost out and then pushing aggressively back inside. She whispered that she wanted it harder and deeper, and Tony complied. She was so hot and slick, he found it difficult not come right away, but he held himself back. He managed to finger her clit and hit her G-spot with every stroke and he could tell she was ready again. "Baby, do you think we can come together? I'm ready, and I think you are too."

"A few more really slamming strokes, doing just what you are doing, and I'll be ready. The harder, the better Baby."

He plowed into her several more times and then just had to come. "Now Olivia, now. Come for me baby." As he poured his hot seed into her, he pounded her one more time, bringing her screaming one more time. He stroked her through her orgasm a few more times, and then fell away, breathless and sweaty.

"Jesus, Olivia. Not in my wildest dreams could it be like that."

She laughed lightly, and curled her body around his. "You are amazing Tony. I love you."

He buried his hands in her hair, pulling her even closer to him. "I love you too, Olivia. You are my everything."

Over the hours of the night they made love repeatedly, remembering and using the condoms eventually. They finally fell into exhausted sleep after dawn. They were awakened by Gibbs coming into the house at 10:00. Tony got very anxious and tried to get out of bed to get dressed. Olivia was having none of that. "Tony, he **knows** we have been having sex. Just relax. It is going to be fine."

Tony covered himself and laid back against the mound of pillows. Olivia remained where she was, barely covered and relaxed. Gibbs walked into the room without knocking and greeted them with his usual gruff greeting. He walked over to Olivia and kissed her deeply, almost like he was trying to remark his territory. He handed her a perfect coffee, and passed another one to Tony. Gibbs knew Tony was uncomfortable, but wasn't really feeling like doing anything about it. He laid down on the bed with his own coffee, leaning his head on Olivia's upraise hip. Despite himself, he did ask how dinner was.

"It was delicious, Jethro. Thank you for doing that for us. Amarone's is my favorite place. It is expensive I know, but the food is always perfect, and to be able to dance while you're there is great. Thank you."

"Taken lots of women there Tony? You seem to know it as a prime seduction spot."

Olivia spoke up first, sensing Jethro was going down a path she had no intention of taking. "Jethro, it doesn't really matter what has come before, for any of us. You seemed to have known it equally well. Well, enough for them to know you and allow you to set up that bizarre payment so Tony didn't have to pay for his own reward, and I could have, but what guy wants his date to pay for the meal? Certainly not you **or** Tony. You'd starve before you let me buy a meal at Amarone's. So, let's stay on the high road here. The flowers and honey dust, the candles and fresh sheets, strawberries and cream, ice water, those were amazingly thoughtful things for you to have done for Tony and me. None of those things ever would have occurred to me, I'm embarrassed to admit. I never have used honey dust before. Why haven't you brought that out before? It was yummy." She leaned over to Jethro and gave him a deep and longing kiss. "Thank you, my love." He seemed pleased that those little touches were noticed. "You know, Jethro, all those wonderful touches you gave Tony and me? You have never done any of that for you and me. You obviously know how to be romantic and set a mood. Do you see our relationship so much different than Tony and I?"Olivia wasn't trying make Gibbs mad, but just honestly wanted to know. Her tone of voice and body language clearly communicated a curiosity, not a criticism.

Tony turned interestedly towards Olivia and Jethro. He had never heard any one, except maybe the director, speak to Gibbs like that. The director could do it by right of position, which inevitably pissed Gibbs off. But that did not look like what was happening here. He watched Jethro looking at Olivia, surprise on his face, more than anything else. "I wanted to make your night together really nice. I guess you and I are together all the time, having sex at least twice a day, I don't think about romance. We tend to both like aggressive and rough sex, and that just doesn't seem to go with romance, but obviously that would not be true." While Gibbs had been talking, Olivia picked up the honey dust and feathers and tossing back the covers, leaving most of her body exposed. She started dusting herself with the wonder powder. Tony was surprised there was any left. She never took her eyes off Jethro while she dusted the sex powder over her neck, down her chest, circling her breasts and nipples, and then leaving a trail of the stuff down her hard stomach and liberally coating her pussy lips. By the time Gibbs had struggled through the last of his epiphany talk, both men were breathing hard and staring at Olivia.

"Here I am Jethro, covered in honey dust, naked and waiting for you. I've spent the night making love with another man that I love as well. What are you going to do, Jethro? Tony, what are you going to do? Don't you feel some claim to me as well? You love me, just like Jethro."

She never shifted her position, but did take her hands and start running them over her exposed body.

Jethro cleared his throat, never taking his eyes off Olivia. "I'm going to make love to you. I claim you for myself. I'll share, because I love you both. But ultimately, my little siren, you belong to me."

Tony sighed. "Maybe I should leave now."

Both Olivia and Jethro turned to him with the same question, "WHY?"

"Well, you two are obviously going to have sex, and I 1) don't want Gibbs killing me for encroaching on his territory. He'd do it for less. And 2) I'm not sure if I stay I'm going to know what to do."

Olivia laughed out loud at that. "Tony, baby, neither of us has ever had three way sex either. At least I don't think so, Jethro?" She received a negative nod, so she continued. "We don't have any experience but if we want to figure it out, then we can find what works for us. I know there are 7 available orifices in this room, me having the most." Olivia looked around, and continued. "I see two very stiff rods for impaling two of the three people in this room. Gibbs is probably too big to do any ass entry, but he has some very agile fingers that can work just as well. And remember my fantasy of being fucked by two cocks in one space? We still haven't worked that out. As for Gibbs killing you, he loves you way too much for that. Tony, he really loves you. If you don't want to have sex with him, now or ever, that is ok. But I will have you both. Even right now. Tony, didn't you comment sometime in the middle of the night about my responsiveness and stamina? You haven't seen anything yet. With Jethro buried deep inside, that is what stamina is about. Stay with us. Let us all make love together. Whether we would have signed up to be in love with three different people, I doubt. But love is not a limited quantity. There is enough love for all of us."

Without waiting any further, Gibbs rolled out of bed and removed all his clothes, and took a dive at Olivia's body, starting at the top and working his way down. He saw Tony's marks on Olivia's body, and for each one he left his own. He reached her breasts, which after a night of assault, were easily stimulated. It didn't take long, he knew just what to do, to bring her to yet another orgasm. He wandered his way down her body, being sure not to miss any of the honey dust.

Tony had started out watching, wondering where he would be most welcome. Olivia, in her post-orgasmic state, invited him to take a place next to her and let her suck on him. He moved over to the appropriate position and helped her take him in his mouth. She was so good at this he was just in heaven. He split his energy between watching Olivia suck on his very hard cock and watching Jethro eat her pussy, his ass stuck up in the air. Tony knew he wasn't gay, but he was pretty sure Gibbs was the sexiest man alive. Watching his mouth and tongue stroke, dive, and suck on Olivia just kept turning his temperature up more and more. He finally decided to try, and see if what they had been saying was true. He pulled himself out of Olivia's pleasure mouth and eased around behind Gibbs. After being surprised that he pulled away from her, she smiled at what he was daring to do. She reached into the dresser drawer for the lube and tossed it to him with a "Hey Tony, head's up." Tony reached out and touched the other man, stroking his muscled back and continuing down to his ass. Gibbs paused for a moment, turned his head to look at Tony, gave him a brief smile and went back to what he was doing. Tony spread the lube on his fingers, reaching inside Gibbs' ass and spreading it liberally around. He reached two fingers inside the tight opening, scissoring them to help stretch. Gibbs moaned in pleasure, losing his momentum on Olivia. She laughed at him lovingly. "Hey Captain. Can you multi-task or do we need to put this on hold?"

"I'm going to try. Tony just feels so good. Don't stop."

"How about I get out my big monster toy, and keep myself going while you get yourself worked over? Then, assuming you don't come with Tony, you come back to me and fuck me blind? You'll be very worked up by then. That monster of yours will split me apart." Tony had continued his scissoring and prodding, and Gibbs looked like he was in heaven. She started up her toy, and watched the two of them, which was very hot. "Why don't you guys come up here and away from the end of the bed? I want to watch my two hot men."

They both started moving, Tony not removing his fingers, but instead adding one which caused Gibbs to gasp in pleasure or pain. No one, including Gibbs, was sure. Tony continued his experimentation, pushing on Gibbs' prostate sending a loud moan of definite pleasure from Gibbs. Tony made sure his penis was well-lubed and pushed in very slowly until he filled Gibbs completely. Both men were still while they waited to adjust to each other. Soon, Tony started to pump in and out, slowly while Gibbs got used to the sensation. Even while they were both consumed with their own pleasure, they couldn't take their eyes off of Olivia fucking herself with a huge vibrator. She alternated with using it inside her hot and ready sheath and using it on her overly sensitive clit. Watching her boys fuck, and them watching her made the room practically boiling with overcharge sexual needs. All the extra heat in the room had Tony pumping harder and faster, as Gibbs breathing sped up to a very rapid rate. "Jethro, I can't hold back much longer. I'm going to come inside you very soon. Am I hurting you? Can I go faster and harder?"

Gibbs laughed. "You sound like Olivia, always wanting faster and harder. I'm doing great Tony, don't stop until you spill."

Tony started speeding up and pounding into Jethro harder and harder. His face was strained with trying to hold back, but he couldn't much longer and finally came hard into Jethro. His strokes became slower and lesser, until he finally removed himself. Olivia had already orgasm in front of them with her toy, and while he was exhausted, he needed release immediately inside of her. Gibbs crawled over to her, where she was already heated and wet for him. She spread her legs and he drove himself into her, taking no time to prep her or let her body adjust to his hugeness. She was on the verge of yet another orgasm and knew that even just a few strong strokes from him and they would both be finished. "Baby, sorry I can't take longer, I know you like it hard and long, but I gotta go."

"Jethro, it's good. I'm ready for you anytime. This is so hot. You are so hot." Tony climbed up the bed to Olivia's mouth and started deep throat kissing her, taking her breath away. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine Tony kissing her like that while Gibbs fucked her hard, even after he had just been fucked. These men were incredible. Gibbs was very close, two strokes and he spilled deep inside her. Tony flipped onto his side, while Gibbs collapsed on Olivia. Olivia briefly lost consciousness after that last orgasm. It had caught her by surprise, and Tony swallowed her scream. After so much for so many hours, stamina or no, she was done and she just collapsed.

When she regained consciousness, no one else had moved, still trying to regain their breath and slow their heart rates. Gibbs climbed up and snuggled his way between Olivia and Tony.

"How about lunch, guys? I don't think anything we have eaten this morning had much nutritional value." Tony leaned backwards to the dresser getting his cell phone. "Chinese?"

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 9**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 9

4 Weeks later

Tony began spending most of his spare time, and even his nights, at her house with her and Gibbs. Since there had been such a long stretch without a break-in, the cameras were no longer watched, which made things much more comfortable in the bedroom.

After that first night back at the club, she started going regularly again, and it was almost easy to forget her constant stalker. Her spirits improved and Tony and Olivia, with Gibbs' approval or participation, spent a lot of time together. Their club dancing had become noticeably hotter, even though they tried to keep it subtle since they didn't want their teammates to think they were messing around behind Gibbs' back. Even so, the constant tension between them led to the idea to create a triplet of Tony, Olivia, and some other yet-to-be named male sexy dancer to lure the stalker guy out. The idea was if things got hot enough, and her little friend was there and she was left alone he might actually approach her. Olivia thought it was a stupid and dangerous idea, but was overruled.

A week later, Olivia was jamming out in the lab. It was just a regular boring day in the lab, and she was dressed in a shorter than usual skirt, and sheer black blouse, stockings and high heels. She had her hair up with spikes holding her thick curly hair in position and well placed curls dangling around her face. She looked stunning, although no one had come by to notice. One of her favorite dancing tunes hit the speakers and she started dancing and singing to the tune. She was using the iPod music machine remote as her microphone. She totally lost herself in the song, forgetting her very scary stalker, the stupid plan these guys had come up with, how bored she was at the moment, or that she was several weeks late and needed to let Gibbs know she was pregnant. Instead, she was Barbie, and she was seducing Ken and having a party.

Hi Barbie!  
\- Hi Ken!  
\- You wanna go for a ride?  
\- Sure, Ken!  
\- Jump in!  
\- Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world

Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

Aqua  
Aquarium

At that moment, she turned around towards the door and saw Tony, Gibbs, Fornell, and a few others she didn't know standing or leaning in the doorway to the lab, with silly grins on their faces or raised eyebrows in surprise. She had no idea how long they had been watching, but she was embarrassed. She immediately turned the music off by remote. Tony was trying not to burst out laughing at Olivia being caught in the act. Fornell was trying not to notice his burgeoning hard-on. Gibbs was softly smiling at her indulgently.

"Hey guys. What are all of you doing down here in my home away from home? Tell me you caught the guy, yes?" She had decided to play it very cool at being caught singing and dancing to her Barbie song. Instead she looked eagerly at Fornell for him to indicate they had caught the guy, on basically nothing to go on. She above all knew how unlikely it was to have caught the guy, despite their best efforts. She refused to have her eyes drawn to what was apparent in his pants. She wouldn't embarrass him or herself that way.

Tony stepped forward, stalked towards her, and very familiarly leaned against the counter next to her. "Sorry Barbie, we're just bringing you your own personal Ken to play with, or was that for him to play with you? I didn't get those words, wanna do it again for us?"

"You wish I'd do it for you again, ass."

Tony hadn't missed the growl from Gibbs when he talked about bringing Ken to play with Barbie. He just turned to Gibbs and asked "Boss, did you get all those lyrics? Something about 'feel the glamour and pain, kiss me here, touch me there.' Not sure I got them all."

"That's enough Tony. While we might be highly amused, she isn't looking real happy with you right now." Gibbs crossed the lab threshold and walked over to Olivia, wrapping his arms around her soothingly. He didn't want his two favorite people to start fighting in front of guests. No telling what might be said.

Still wrapped in his arms, the safest place in the world, she asked "So if you guys didn't get the creep, what is this little party for? Besides watching me dance?"

"Well baby, it is sort of about watching you dance. We have your second dance partner for you to meet."

The most gorgeous guy she had seen in a while, other than Gibbs and Tony of course, stepped forward. He had almost jet black hair, expensively styled, tanned skin, probably played sports or some other outdoorsy thing, lifted serious weights given his upper torso and to die for dark blue eyes. He had on the typical FBI suit, except it was Armani and definitely custom fitted.

Olivia didn't leave Gibbs' arms, but she did say hi to him across the room. Since the whole stalker thing started she did not like to meet new men at all. Gibbs knew it but was not going to let her get away with just staying in the safety of his arms.

"Olivia, you are going to be getting up close and personal with Ken. Go over there and introduce yourself."

"Ken? That isn't funny Jethro." She was still stinging from her earlier embarrassment.

The model beautiful FBI man laughed gently at the situation, not at her and she intuitively knew it. "My name really is Ken. Special Agent Ken Morrow.

Gibbs had released her several minutes before, and was pleased that she started walking towards the new addition to the team, while Ken walked to meet her half way. Even though she looked at him suspiciously, she put her hand out and gave him a firm handshake. Their eyes stayed focused on each other, and after a few seconds Olivia relaxed in front of the new guy.

"So Special Agent Ken Morrow, what do you think of this plan? Will it work?"

"I don't know if it will work. I think if you, Tony, and I can get comfortable enough with each other, and we can all dance like we are all having sex with each other, if your stalker is there he will definitely get very hot and bothered, and might be persuaded to approach you or make a mistake. It comes down to 1) if he is there to start with and 2)if we can make things steamy enough to drag him over to you."

She felt Tony come up behind her, not touching her, but definitely lending his support. She realized his earlier misbehavior was probably due to jealousy or possibly being intimidated by Ken. He did not want to share her with yet another man. Wonder what Gibbs was thinking?

"Just so you know, Agent Morrow, I think this is a stupid and dangerous plan. I agree with your bottom line assessment, but I would add the following information. My assessment is not quite as succinct as yours, but probably more thought out since it is my ass on the line. I assume you have read the case file and reviewed the evidence or lack thereof. **First issue**: safety. The club is crowded and loud on Friday nights. It will be difficult to have eyes on me the entire time, or to protect my safety. The plan will work best if I dress in a sexually suggestive way, so I will only be partially armed. In order for this so-called plan to work, I have to be left alone to be approached. You and Tony will not be nearby for the last minute save, nor will Gibbs since he is too recognizable as my lover. He'll be in the van, much too far to help if this guy approaches me with a weapon. I am hoping the grand master of this plan is going to have Ziva with me at the table the whole time I am without the guys. He is unlikely to be threatened by her since he will have seen me with her every night I have been there. Granted, I am a weapon on my own, just as she is, but still the risk is very high. I don't know any FBI agents well enough, except Fornell, to trust my safety to them. **Second issue**: intentionally agitating an already frenzied environment. I have no doubt that if this cretin is there, and sees the three of us together it will stimulate him. Hell, apparently me on my own is enough to stimulate him to a nearly constant manic state. The three of us together, three beautiful people obviously engaged in a ménage a' trios, the images that knowledge will create for not just him, but all the other guys out there seeking my attentions, the number of which is substantial, will be a nightmare and may likely backfire in an unpredictable way. **Third issue**: Efficacy of the plan itself. I doubt he will be stupid enough to approach me directly in the bar. Tactically, he has made zero errors in a many month long obsession. He has managed to leave gifts, notes, and really sick shit right under my FBI protection detail's nose. He has left zero trace, but left literally loads of unknown DNA ejaculate. He is quite proud of that and constantly reminds me what he plans to do to me. He'll be much more aggressive because we have lured him with a much more sexual approach than I ever use out in public. If he is there and sees us but does not approach, he is more likely to later kidnap me, or break into my house again and hurt me and those I love. **Fourth issue**: my personal fear factor. If you have read my profile, you know I can and have killed men with my bare hands, although I prefer a less up close and personal approach. I am proficient at almost all weapons from knives, ninja stars to all small arms and sniper rifles. Few if any of your agents can make that claim. In almost all circumstances, I have a healthy fear which keeps me safe. I am not afraid to kill, and will do so with little provocation, although I have had to develop a stronger self control now that I am not a sanctioned agent. If I hadn't, many of the men in this room would have disappeared by now." There is laughter in the room, albeit a nervous laughter. "Ah good, now you are a little afraid too. You can ask Fornell later about my favorite way of killing a man. He went a few shades paler when I told him. I have traveled the world in some of the most dangerous situations and always felt in control. And yet this plan scares me. There are too many variables, not enough safety coverage, and will likely make the situation worse. I hope that whoever is the man behind the curtain, which I suspect the Wizard to be you, Fornell, is covering all of these bases. I do not want to fall into this guy's hands. By the time you find me, he will have raped me to death literally. I believe that Gibbs will try to make sure I am protected at all costs, but the reality is that if this plan fails, and I am taken now or kidnapped later, I'll be the one who dies a terrible death. There are at least two men in this room who would die for me. There might be more.** Fifth issue**: creating a sexual cover almost overnight. I don't know you Agent Morrow. You don't know me. But we get to get very physical very fast. Tony and I are already there, and you'll have to be good enough an actor to catch up to where we already are." For emphasis, Tony wrapped his arms protectively around her and she leaned back into his comfort. "You must be a good dancer and able to play sexy or Fornell never would have brought you to me. That better be true. Agent Morrow, meet Tony and I at my house by 7pm tonight. Come prepared to dance and get to know each other, so to speak." She turned slightly in Tony's arms to face Fornell. "Fornell, if I die implementing this plan of yours, I will haunt you most unpleasantly for the rest of your life. Jethro, I'm leaving now. I know you and Tony need to work on the plan. Can Ziva go home with me?"

"Yeah, Ziva can go with you. If you gentlemen will excuse us a few minutes, Tony can you join us in Olivia's office? We'll meet you upstairs, guys."

"Wait! Olivia, where do you live?"

Olivia, Tony, and Gibbs all turned back to Ken, and Olivia flipped. "You are a fucking FBI **SPECIAL** AGENT, Ken, figure it out. You just failed test #1. And don't be late. I'm not a happy camper right now. You really don't want to see me mad. Geez, easy on the eyes, but doesn't seem too bright. I don't even get the idea he knows what we are dealing with. Ken, you better be completely up to speed on my dossier and the case file in detail or don't bother to show up. I'm going to be a bitch because I can so be prepared-there will be a test on the contents of both files. Fornell? What the hell are you thinking? He better get more impressive fast. I don't just need a pretty face or a good dancer. I need someone who can hold his own in a very volatile situation and protect me without question. He better come prepared to prove it to me."

"Gibbs, Tony, I am all yours" she walked up to them ignoring the head pounding going on behind her between Fornell and Barbie's Ken doll. She snuggled in close under both of their arms, walking into her office, closing the door and the curtains Gibbs had installed. It gave them some semblance of privacy. The three of them kissed and held each close in a circle. Olivia's whole body was shaking. Gibbs spoke up first. "So, you have given this a lot of thought. After listening to your assessment, I'd be concerned about low chance of success. And I will not allow your safety to be placed at risk. That is unacceptable."

"My safety is already at risk, even in my own home. No one ever asked me why I hated this plan, so I took this opportunity to outline my concerns. I'm sorry if I was out of line, but don't apologize to Fornell. I'm pretty angry with him over this plan, and the cavalier way he seems to be approaching it. Who knows? Maybe we will get really lucky and this will actually work. I want a gun under the table though just in case. Unfortunately, my only alternative suggestion is the three of us disappear to my private island in Tahiti. We'd be safe there."

Tony and Gibbs smiled at her and both gave her a hug and open mouthed kiss. "I don't suppose you guys could hang here for a while? You know "kiss me here, touch me there, a little hanky panky."

"A very appealing thought, and I LOVED your Barbie dance, but we need to get moving on this plan. I WILL keep you safe, Olivia. No matter what."

"That is good to hear, since I'm pregnant. This will be my last op, and if it doesn't work and I don't die, I will be going to the island, with or without you. I won't be pregnant with this nutcase around. This is a one shot deal. If it doesn't work Friday, I'm on a first class flight to Tahiti."

Gibbs and Tony both had been heading for the office door, but had stopped in their tracks at the words "I'm pregnant." Simultaneously they both turned around to face Olivia, stunned looks on their faces.

"Are you sure? I didn't see a test lying around."

"I haven't taken a test, and will take one this afternoon to confirm, but I already missed an entire cycle. I must be between eight and ten weeks, almost through the first trimester. I've been taking vitamins and not drinking, so all should be good. And yes Tony, it would make it Gibbs' child. You can have next time."

"So while you are planning for my safety, you are planning for the safety of your child too. Don't let anything happen to either of us. Don't expect me to use any hand to hand or martial arts to protect myself, unless I think I can kill him outright with a broken neck. If I get kicked in the stomach, I'll probably lose the baby. I need that gun, or guns under the table. And I need Ziva very close by. In the meantime, my lovers, Ziva and I are going shopping. I plan on spending thousands of dollars. And then come home and figure out how to partially seduce a guy I just met and am not sure I like. And Tony, you'll be making out with both of us. Won't that just be a thrill? Fornell is an idiot. I wish for once he'd think with his little head and be more concerned with the object of his fantasies, instead of going through with this plan. I will definitely be spending thousands upon thousands of dollars. See you in a few hours, my loves." She gave them each a full-bodied, open mouth kiss and walked out the door to find Ziva.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 10**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 10

Olivia and Ziva's shopping excursion was great fun, and Olivia felt much more relaxed than she had all day. She was feeling sexy even after buying a few new outfits for Friday night. Very soon she would be in maternity clothes, so this would likely be her last normal clothes shopping. She had also bought her boys Maurice LaCroix watches, each one designed to fit their style and needs. These are the only still handcrafted Swiss watches made, and were very expensive. She had them engraved as well with something not too sentimental but still meaningful, including her name and the year date. Ziva and Olivia also looked at wedding rings. While she would not be getting married since polygamy is generally frowned upon, she did want to get matching rings. She settled on matching platinum bands with a medium sized diamond deep set in the middle of two rubies. All three of them would have the same bands, and then she chose the engagement ring that matched the set with a 5 ct emerald cut diamond with rubies set into the band. She wasn't sure about ring sizes, so she had hers sized and guessed at the men's. She was assured she could come back and have the ring resized if necessary. Ziva was stunned at the price tag. Olivia pulled out her black American Express card and walked out with her purchases. Ziva started laughing at the tiny bag that held such wealth of purchases. "When you said your day sucked and you wanted to spend thousands of dollars, I had no idea you meant this."

"These FBI idiots are going along with this absurd plan. They brought in this absolutely gorgeous guy, reminded me of Ari without the accent, to be my third partner. Not too sure how bright he is, but he is definitely easy on the eyes. He is coming over tonight at 7. Want to join us for a bit, before we start our seduction dancing? Ugh."

Sure, I'll come over. We can go straight there and pick up groceries on the way. I'll cook."

"Sounds great. Oh, and by the way, I'm 10 weeks pregnant."

Ziva had stopped walking beside her and just stood in the middle of the walkway. Olivia walked back to her and drew her arm to her and started walking again. "Surprise."

"Have you told Tony and Gibbs?"

"Yes, they were surprised as well and are now even more concerned about this op. They are working on the planning now. I bet everyone is taking safety a lot more carefully. I think there was an unspoken assumption that I would just karate-chop my way out of trouble. I've said no hand to hand and no martial arts. If I get kicked in the stomach, the baby will be lost. I've also insisted that you are with me at the table the whole time, my little ninja chick. As for the baby, I don't know why everyone is so surprised. Gibbs and I have been having unprotected sex two or more times a day for months. It was bound to happen. I wasn't that concerned about getting pregnant with his child, would have welcomed it, which I have, and he never asked so here we are."

"Well, I am not leaving your side the whole night. If Tony isn't there, I will be."

An hour later the two friends entered an already busy household. Ken had arrived early and was perusing photographs on the shelves. Tony was picking out music selections from our iPods and CD collection. He knew the music they played at the club by heart. He and Ken seemed to have started bonding, but Olivia couldn't imagine over what. Olivia introduced Ziva to Ken and their interest in each other was obvious. Ziva went into the kitchen to prepare dinner, and Olivia heard Ken offer to chop and prep as needed. He called himself a great 'sous chef.' Ziva welcomed the help and attention and they started talking non-stop.

Olivia went over to where Tony was choosing music and wrapped herself around his body. He groaned slightly whispering in her ear about how really great she felt. He missed her and just wanted to hold her for a while. "Well, hey Dino. Our guest is entertained, let's go upstairs. I got you something today. A couple things actually."

"All I want is you, baby." He seemed tired walking up the stairs.

"Are you ok Dino? You seem tired, really tired."

"It's just been a long day, and planning this op so we account for every unknown is freaking me out. And the baby. My God, you have no business doing this op. It's crazy. So I'm scared too. Gibbs is terrified and is yelling and snapping at everyone. He and Fornell have been going at it all afternoon. While you were spending money, we've been arguing over a gun or no gun. Gibbs threatened to cancel the whole thing if there wasn't a gun put under the table where you usually sit. Fornell finally caved. Once Gibbs told Fornell you were pregnant, **he** was ready to cancel the whole thing." Tony and Olivia were snuggled up against each other laying on their shared bed, with Tony holding her very tight, his fear of losing her palpable. "It's been a bloody nightmare all day."

"I'm sorry. What can I do to help?"

"Just let me hold you for a while. I feel like I've been through a meat grinder, and about as far as sexy as one can get. I don't know how I'm going to get through this dance and seduction thing."

"Well, the good news is, I feel very sexy so I'll just turn the mojo on and we'll get down to business with Barbie's Ken doll. You and I are so hot together without even trying, things will heat up on their own. Do you want me to wear something specific? Maybe that would help? " She could already feel Tony start to relax. "And while I'm thinking about it, we, or rather you, need to set out some rules for Ken doll. Like where he can and cannot touch. I was thinking that upper torso was ok, ass was ok since we'll be showing that around quite a bit in a thong, but if he goes near my pussy, he dies. What do you think?"

Gibbs walked in at the tail end of the conversation. "I don't want him touching you at all, anywhere."

Olivia could feel Tony tense up, and she tried to rub his chest to relax him again. "And hello to you too, Captain. He has to touch me. We are pretending to be lovers, very hot and steamy lovers, so he has to touch or no one is going to believe it, and we might as well just give it up. This is not my grand plan. I don't want this stranger's hands on me. But it is the way it worked out. And I'll do what I am told."

Gibbs laid down on the other side of Olivia, sandwiching her in between himself and Tony, who still had his arms wrapped around her body. Since Tony wasn't letting go, Gibbs wrapped his larger body around both of them and they all silently felt the tension leave their bodies. Without a doubt, it had been a bad day.

Olivia spoke softly to both of them. "Hey my gloomy guys, I know this op is stressing us all out. It is very dangerous and we are all afraid of different things. But we did get good news today, news we should be celebrating. At least I am happy about it. We are going to have a baby. A little boy or girl that will bring amazing joy into our lives. This baby belongs to all of us, and all of us will be his or her parents."

Gibbs' eyes flew open and he stared at her with those ice blue eyes. "Oh baby, I have been so selfish. I never told you how happy I was about the baby. I'm thrilled. I just am so terrified for both of your safety I went straight there, instead of telling you how happy I am. I figured it might happen, even halfway hoped, but we never talked about it. I was afraid if I brought it up, you would say no to having my baby."

"Jethro, why in the world would I ever say no to you about anything, especially about giving you a child? I want this baby so very much. Knowing I was pregnant, and knowing no one else knew, is probably why I freaked out earlier today." She turned her head part way towards Tony. "And if you want, when the time is right, maybe 18 months from now, I'll have your baby too. But only if that is what you want Dino. After one each, it's Russian Roulette boys."

Tony turned her head back towards him. "I want very much for you to have my child. Whenever you are ready, I'll be ready. And I want to see Gibbs get a condom on that monster of his." All three of them laughed and settled further into each other's arms.

"Oh my gosh. I forgot my gifts I got for you today. Let me up, let me up." The guys reluctantly released her, but she came right back. "Now, what have I told you about money?"

"That you are very very rich to the 10th power, and make more in a day then we do in a year, and so what you spend doesn't really matter."

"Very good Tony. You get a gold star."

"What did you do today Livi?" Gibbs was highly skeptical when she went on one of her spending sprees.

She looked at her packages, torn about what to give them first. She decided with the baby and all, rings would be first. "I have a question for you both. Will you marry me?" The two guys looked at her and then at each other with confusion on their faces.

"Baby, we both love you forever, but which one do you want to marry? You can only marry one, otherwise it would be illegal, although maybe not on that little island of yours."

"I know we can't actually get married, not like in a church. But we can have papers drawn up, I've already started them. These papers would effectively marry us, provide for guardianship for kids, prenup, etc. But, for all intents and purposes, we would be married. Love forever, richer and poorer, sickness and health, all of it. So?"

Tony was the first to agree, and she wasn't surprised. Gibbs seemed to be struggling with it all.

She was scared when he didn't answer right away. She almost whispered his name. "Jethro?"

"I've been married 4 times, Olivia. Do you really want to marry a man almost twice your age, who has been married so many times? Are you sure?"

Tony started to get up, and they both said "Stay" at the same time. Gibbs continued with his explanation. "We are a family now, the three of us, soon to be four. If we are going to argue or talk about scary stuff, we do it together. Otherwise, trust cannot be built and maintained." Tony nodded and silently settled back into the bed.

"I loved you the first time I saw you. I loved you the whole time you seemed to shun me. I loved you as soon as I saw the boat you are building for me. The first time we made love. Your valiant attempts to keep us from falling in the sack right away. The strength you offered Tony to come back to us from the dark place he had fallen. The welcoming Tony into our bed for good, not just one night, because I love him and you do too. I love you for this baby growing inside of me that is a part of you and a part of me. I love you Jethro Gibbs, and I want to marry you, as unconventional as it is, it is sort of like the three of us."

"Then I want to marry you to and spend the rest of my life, however much that is, with you."

"You have another 40 years, Gibbs." Tony said sarcastically.

"Not if I keep having sex with you two twice a day." Everyone laughed at that, and Olivia pulled the small burlwood boxes out to give one to each man. "I love you, Jethro Gibbs." She gave him a kiss and the box. Then she turned to Tony. "I love you Tony Di'Nozzo." She gave him a kiss and the other box. She nervously looked at each of them as they opened their boxes, genuine surprise and pleasure showing on their faces. "I wasn't sure on the sizes, so if they don't fit we can take them in and have them resized." Fortunately, both rings fit well.

"Do they have the matched set for you? And I suppose you already got it for yourself?"

"Well, you got it for me. It's your money too, within limits."

"Do we get to see this ring 'we' bought you?

"Oh yes! I forgot." She pulled out the engagement ring box first, and then her matching band. She gave one box to each man, and once they recovered from what they imagined the expense to be, each one gave her one ring and went through the same gifting process as what she had done with them a few moments before.

There were three quick knocks on the door, startling everyone. Fornell's voice boomed through the door that dinner was ready. "Sorry to disturb."

"Fornell. Tobias come in." Fornell cautiously opened the door, thinking they'd been up here long enough they must have been having sex. Gibbs knew that was exactly what he was thinking, and wanted to rib him a little. "Thank you for letting us know about dinner Tobias. As you can see, it isn't sex here all the time."

And Tony and Olivia said simultaneously. "At least twice a day, every day."

Fornell looked at Gibbs in amazement. "And no Tobias, he doesn't need anything but me. You won't find any little blue pills in this house. Shall we gentlemen?"

Gibbs just laughed at Tobias' face and got off the bed, bringing Olivia with him. They all had their new rings on, but weren't going to say anything. "Ah, Tobias my friend, most of the time, the look on your face is priceless."

"Tony, you didn't tell me what you wanted me to wear for our sexfest dancing thing tonight."

"There will be NO sex with that Ken doll down there."

"I know that Gibbs. You're being jealous and possessive which makes you think I am stupid. We both know I'm not stupid. Do I have to prove it to you? 'Cause I'm getting pissy again and you can just sit your ass down and I'll show you just how smart I am. So, what is going to move this dancing-looking-like-we-are-having-sex chore along faster so we are ready in two days, Tony?"

"Very short skirt, sheer blouse you wore today, high heels and stockings of course, lacey bra, and small lacy underwear. Let's leave the thong till he learns the rules."

"No! I don't like this Olivia, Tony."

"Then Jethro, you better figure out a different solution cause this is the one you idiots are making me go with until you do. I already gave you my idea, and you guys pat me on the head and send me on the way. So if you don't like me exposed this way, figure something else out. Until then, I'm going with the plan. Tony will kick his ass if he does something stupid."

Gibbs responded with "I'll kill him if he does something stupid. Who do you think he should be more afraid of?"

And Fornell piped in, "He should be more afraid of Olivia if he wants to keep his balls."

They all laughed at that, Olivia thankful to Fornell for breaking the tension. She sent them on their way so she could change.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 11**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 11

Olivia walked down the stairs following the raucous noise in the kitchen. She had dressed as Tony had suggested, and done her makeup to accompany her clothes and as if they were actually at the club. Her hair was left partially down, but leaving her tat exposed. She really thought she looked stunning, and wondered if when she got bigger her guys would still find her attractive. Pregnancy played havoc with the female body. She turned the corner and entered the kitchen where one by one voices silenced as they realized she was there. She heard the tinkle of a few forks dropping as well. She guessed that might be taken as a good sign.

Ziva rolled her eyes and tossed her plate down loudly, her disgust obvious. ""يلفّ أري على في قبره في إسرائيل, أشت. هو أراد أبدا ترك أنت ارتديت مثل أنّ ل آخر رجل. (Ari is rolling over in his grave in Israel, Achot. He would never let you dress like that for another man.)"

"English please Ziva. You are right of course my sister. But then in his ops, he slept with other women when he had sworn fidelity to me only. I am not sleeping with any other men than the ones I am promised to."

"If you go dressed like that on Friday, this monster will get you. He won't be able to help himself. Even Ari's spirit would not be able to save you."

"Ziva please! Enough about Ari. It is still too painful, and I know he would never allow something like this, even in the ops we ran together. To protect me, he always directed attention away from me as much as was possible. This time we are intentionally putting me in danger. Unfortunately, it isn't like someone can pretend to be me. Other than leaving the country, even returning to Tel Aviv where your father would keep me safe, even I don't see any other options except to let this go on."

" حافظ أبي أنت خزينة بالتّأكيد, مثل خزينة بما أنّ واحدة يستطيع كنت في إسرائيل, غير أنّ لا لأنّ هو يفكّر من أنت كابنة. جدّا حذرة من أنّ خيار. هو لوست ل أنت إفن وهن كان أنت مع أري. كرهه آخر سبب أري كثيرا. (My father would keep you safe certainly, as safe as one can be in Israel, but not because he thinks of you as a daughter. Be very leery of that option. He lusted for you even when you were with Ari. Another reason Ari hated him so much.)"

Olivia gasped at that private conversation and revelation. There was real shock on her face, and curiosity danced around the table, but neither woman would give a clue about what they were talking about. Ziva carried on where they left off.

"But this time you have a baby to protect." There were gasps from the few people at the table that didn't know. "Gibbs please, this is wrong. You know it. You are like Ari in so many ways, and do not want the love of your life displayed like this. She could die in two days. I will be the only one standing between her and this monster, if he shows. You are leaving too much to chance."

Olivia walked over to Gibbs and sat in his welcoming lap. "She is right you know. Ari would never tolerate this. I am at least the man he was. I do not want this either."

"Jethro, in two days I can have us papers and a first class charter plane and we'd be gone from here, forever. No one would know where we are, or even who we are. If not that, then let's give Friday night a shot. If it doesn't work, or goes bad, I disappear and you follow. Come on, let's go talk privately. Tony? "

"I think this is something you two work out. I'm good with whatever you come up with. While we are waiting, I'll be sure Ken doll is up to speed on everything. If he isn't I'll make sure he is, after kicking his ass for not being prepared."

Tobias spoke up. "Go. Talk. I'll help Ziva clean up. We'll go back to planning for either alternative if we move forward."

"Quit calling me Ken doll."

Tony was in a very petulant mood. "No. Let's go over the case and her dossier. I hope you have at least read some of it. More than that, I hope you understood what you read."

Jethro and Olivia walked into their back yard, walking all the way to the pastures at the very back. Both were armed just in case.

"Jethro, baby, singular love of my life, what do you want me to do? We are rapidly reaching the end of our time frame."

"I don't want you on the dance floor flashing your ass at every male there who we already know wants to possess you in the worst way. I don't want short skirts. I don't want Ken doll touching you. What can you wear that is still impressive, but doesn't make you look like a whore made for grabbing and taking to the bedroom?"

"Just for future reference, don't ever use the word whore with me in any context. When I am with you and Tony I think many of the things I do with you in private are whorish, maybe more of a courtesan, but regardless I choose to look at them as acts of love and sexuality. I hate that term whore."

He started to apologize. "Jethro, follow your own rule here. Don't apologize, it makes you appear weak. Do you want to talk alternative clothes? Ok then. I picked up a few things today that were more subtle than my other clothes, which are either too subtle or way to uncomfortable for either of us to want me to wear in a wide open public. I picked up a velvet burned-in dress. It has long fitted sleeves, hits at the knees and is backless. The sleeves would make it possible for me to wear my knife sheaths. The dress, because it is a velvet burn in, is semi-transparent in many places, suggestive, but not revealing. You think you see more than you do. It has a built in bra and panties would fine, not a thong. It is tight fitting, very tight fitting, so it shows all my curves, without really showing anything. And because it is tight fitting, there is a long slit up the side, where I might be able to carry a gun."

"Is this something you would wear to Amarone's with me for dinner?"

"You would be proud to have me on your arm at any semi-formal event or restaurant. It would be a show stopper, but not for the wrong reasons. You know, if you are going to take me someplace like that, you better hurry. Another week, maybe two, I'll be in maternity clothes, not nearly as attractive. You and Tony both have been so busy with your own needs, you haven't actually held me and fondled me and stroked me. You would have known I was pregnant before today if you had been paying attention."

Jethro looked surprised and placed his hands on her stomach. Indeed, her normally flat hard stomach had a little bump. She smiled at his look of wonder. She brought his hands up to her breasts, allowing him to feel the difference, the swelling of them that had they taken the time would have been apparent. "Jethro, there are even prominent veins that have appeared that have gone unnoticed. My body is changing daily to accommodate your child, and yet you and Tony have been so consumed with each other, occasionally competing for my attention, or worried about the stalker, you haven't even noticed. I won't even mention all the morning sickness. Talk about a bunch of self-absorbed boys. What do you think?"

"I think I love you more than life itself and that I have been very selfish and not spending enough time with you. I think I don't deserve you but am too selfish to let you go. I think I want you to have my child. I'm sorry I never noticed all these changes in your body. Tony and I are both completely in love with you and infatuated with each other. One will wear off, but the other will stay forever. I love you Olivia. And I can live with the dress you described. It would be a good idea to know how many weapons you could carry. I think we should keep that a secret from everyone but Tony and Ziva. Fornell would never hurt you, but the rest of these guys I don't trust or know."

"I agree. Jethro? Can you pick me up and let me wrap my legs around you. I have a great need to be close to you right now. I'm scared, especially that I won't be able to protect our baby. I've never been scared like this before. I have to do this dance thing, and you and Tobias have to work on the plan, but then will you come to bed and hold me? Please? I never feel safer than in your arms. When Tony says that Ari was allegedly a god in the bedroom, know that **you** are the god of my bedroom. Ari was a romantic, much more so than you or Tony, since you both forget about romance altogether. Remember what I told you of the bracelet or the tattoos? That is pure romanticism. Of course, he ended up cheating on me and that ended things right then. You are the only man who gives me exactly what I want and need in the bedroom. No one else has ever been able to do that for me. I couldn't survive without you, even with Tony. I would just wither away. Please don't get hurt or take stupid chances. I couldn't bear it."

"I will not get hurt, I have too much to live for. And I will work harder at meeting the romancing the Olivia challenge. I want you to be happy with me and with Tony. I suppose we have gotten a little too wrapped up in each other with the uniqueness of our situation, as well as work and this op is driving us crazy."

"Yes, I have become a side piece rather than the center piece. You are now the center piece of our trio. Everyone wants to fuck you."

Being held this way by Gibbs, she was feeling his heat through her thin lacy underwear. "Hey Jethro, will you make love to me?" He looked at her surprised. "What?"

"You are hard and very hot, I can feel it between our clothes. Come on."

"What if someone is watching?"

"What if they are? They will see two people who are able and willing and desire each other and can take advantage of their loosely held privacy. If it is Tobias, he'll have wet dreams for weeks. And if it is Tony, he has been talking for weeks about how we need personal private time with each other. It will just give him more ammunition for his argument for two nights a week alone with me."

Gibbs laughed out loud at her sense of humor. "I want to make love to you Olivia, not fuck. And when we are done, I'll send you back inside to change your clothes into jeans or sweats or something, and then when you are dancing with Ken doll, all he will smell is me all over you. He has to touch you, but not too much."

A while later an anxiously waiting Tobias watched their two forms walking slowly towards the house, kissing and talking softly, arms wrapped around each other. Their clothes were obviously worse for wear, and it didn't take much imagination to know what they had been doing. Before they stepped into the house, they kissed each other wantonly, completely uninhibited by anyone else around. They slid through the door, gave a soft and unembarrassed hello. Olivia looked at Tony and Ken doll playfully, and said she'd just go change and be right back. She scooted up the stairs, and if you were looking, like Tony was, you would have noticed her missing underwear. He just laughed, resisted the urge to run up there with her, and got back to the case and dossier with Ken doll. Gibbs, Fornell, and Ziva went down to the basement to review the plan.

Five minutes later the dancing had begun. Olivia had changed into some plain black tights and a cropped black t-shirt, and still looked incredible. Ken was just staring at her. Olivia had noticed and finally said something. "Ken doll, is there something wrong? You keep staring. Why?"

"I wish you guys would stop calling me Ken doll."

"It's sorta like calling someone Probie, Ken doll. Consider it a term of affection. What are you staring at? Do I still have grass in my hair?"

"Grass? No. Your dossier, what isn't blacked out, is impressive and a turn on. Intelligent and dangerous, throw in amazing beauty and body, and it doesn't get better than you. I've seen you wear the gauntlet of clothing today, of hair styles, of shoes, just everything. And regardless of what you have on, you are still staggeringly beautiful. And now you are beautiful and smell like sex and the slightest remains of expensive perfume. You didn't even try to cover up that you just had sex, at least twice with Gibbs. No perfume, no shower, just you being something like the sexiest being alive, at least to this poor working man. It's not going to be difficult to play at sex with you if Gibbs doesn't kill me for touching you."

Olivia looked at Tony and back to Ken doll. "Gibbs is much more relaxed now, and less likely to kill you. I hope the smell of sex doesn't bother you. It's kind of a staple around here. And thank you for noticing that I'm beautiful, intelligent, and dangerous. It seems to have been forgotten. A woman can never hear it enough. Interesting you know my perfume is expensive. Do you know what it is? You obviously have money yourself, hardly a poor working man. Your FBI salary doesn't keep you in Armani and thousand dollar shoes. It must suck when you have to chase criminals and your shoes get ruined. Speaking of which, I got you each a shirt for Friday night. Each shirt is raw silk. I tried to get them to match your eyes. " Olivia pulled two shirts out of the bags and carelessly tossed one to each man. The shirts did indeed match their eye color.

Tony gave her a surprised look. "Tony, I know you have plenty of awesome shirts, but I thought this would be cool for us to do. It will go nicely against my red. We'll all be matched in jewel tones."

Ken looked at her, and back at the shirt. "These are Bogosse shirts. They must be at least 500 a piece."

"Yeah, well. I'll take that as a thank you and I'll say you are welcome."

"Thank you Olivia. As for not being told you are beautiful enough, they are fools for not telling you every day that your radiant light is their sun and their moon. Your perfume I think is Venus, how appropriate. Shall we get started?" Olivia turned suddenly facing Ken. (radiant light and sun and moon loosely taken from Act III, sc ii. Romeo and Juliet)

"You know Shakespeare well, Ken doll?"

"Can anyone know Shakespeare well without having studied even a single play or sonnet for years?"

Olivia smiled softly and looked Ken up and down "I suppose not. Perhaps you are brighter than I thought. Tony, let's get to the whole "Dancing Queen" shtick, before I'm too tired to play anymore."

Tony started the music, rubbing his hands enthusiastically. The first song up was "Barbie Girl." "Tony, don't you think this is more a karaoke song?"

"You were dancing to it just fine earlier. Let's just get warmed up. You know all the moves, baby. 'Kiss me here, touch me there, A little hanky panky'"

She reluctantly started dancing to the song, mimicking what the words were saying to do. Olivia danced by Tony and yelled at him over the music "You are such a child, Tony." And then she moved herself over to Ken doll about 'undress me everywhere' mimicking the whole motion. This went on through the entire song, and by the end both men had visible hard-ons through their jeans. Neither of them had been allowed to touch her for the whole dance. She walked up to both of them, looked at their obvious hard-on's and back up to their faces, asking innocently as she could, "Are we 'warmed up 'enough now boys?"

They both took a long drink of water, staring at her the whole time. Ken doll took a deep breath, "It's going to be a long night."

Tony walked over to start the music, responding with a lascivious sounding, "Ken doll, you have no idea."

The music started and the three fell into a mostly natural rhythm for a trio who had never met until earlier that day. The music went on and on, just like at the club. Tony had it organized in the pattern it was usually played as well. There was lots of touching, and light stroking, Olivia touching Tony very intimately, but being careful about her contact with Ken doll. Tony and Olivia started kissing, with her losing herself and practically crawling up his body. Ken doll whined about his turn, and she breathlessly, while still dancing said there was no 'his turn'. Tony stopped the music for both a break and this conversation. Tony explained that while Tony and Olivia were making out on the dance floor he was more than welcome to come up behind her and touch her and rub against her if he wanted. No one would believe her making out with him when they hadn't seen her with him before. If he didn't want to play that way, it might be a good time for him to take a break and go to the bar.

When the music stopped Gibbs, Ziva, and Fornell came upstairs, unnoticed by the three dancers.

Ken doll did not like that plan. "The two of you can hardly keep your hands off each other here in your own home, the club will be even more intense. The sexual heat between you to is extreme, melting wallpaper off walls extreme. You two are practically fucking when you are dancing. I'm dancing with her too, and I want her too. I should get to make out with her and dry hump her as well. My dick is at least as big as yours, she would take me over you, or Gibbs, given the chance." Olivia gasp at the blatant sexual claim and demand for inclusion. She started to back away from Ken. He scared her with talk like that. Something was very wrong here.

Tony responded, trying to keep his temper under control. "How dare you, you bastard. We are together because we are in love, not based on the size of one's dick. And yeah, we are very hot together, but I would never try anything like fucking her in public. She is not just some piece of ass that can be passed around or humiliated like that. If I treated Olivia that way, the way you are talking about and demanding for yourself, Gibbs would come out there and shoot me. Really. I think this is a bad idea. If we go forward, which I am going to recommend NOT doing, there will be kissing and sexual foreplay on Friday, but that will be done by me, not you. I'm the one in a serious relationship with her, not you. And no one here really cares how big your dick is, and regardless it does not cover your price of admission. You try touching her like that, or sticking your tongue down her throat, or pretending to fuck her, and when this op is over very bad things will happen to you. What those very bad things would be depends on who gets to you first. You should be afraid, **Special Agent **Ken doll. You could die a terrible death and no one would ever find your body. So do not piss us off by manhandling or insulting Olivia. She is not that kind of girl."

Fornell cleared his throat and everyone turned his way. "Anything we can help with? This does not sound like things are going very well."

"You need to rein in your 'Special Agent' 'cause he is wanting way more than is appropriate. He is not going to get to date Olivia, and the braggart thinks the size of his dick earns him a place in our bed, or with Olivia. Jesus Christ Fornell, this guy is a frigging nightmare. He disrespects her in a huge way and I don't want him anywhere near her. He talks about his dick, in front of Olivia, like it is a prize for her if only she would take it. I think we have been very clear, and yet he keeps insisting he deserves more. It's Gibbs' call, but I strongly recommend against doing anything with this creep, ever. And sure as hell not allow him anywhere near Olivia. And if you don't get rid of him, then Olivia needs to make that magic phone call. No way should he be representing the bureau or working with women at all. Ever."

Gibbs had been listening to all of the conversation, including the initial offering of Ken's dick to Olivia. He had gradually been moving to place himself between Ken and Olivia, in case of trouble, pushing Olivia closer to the protection of Ziva and Fornell. "**What** gives you the right to think after all of 12 hours that you **deserve** more from Olivia? Or that you can insult her by discussing how the size of your dick will cause her to fall into your arms, or invite you into her bed. I am cancelling this op altogether. She sure as hell will never be around you again. Tony and Olivia are hot enough together that we don't even need you, we just thought it would make it steamier, maybe attract more attention throwing yet another good looking male into the orbit surrounding Olivia. You talk about Olivia ever again to anyone, and you will regret it. And believe me, I will know. I can't believe the disrespect you have shown her tonight by talking about her this way. I can't get you fired, but she can, with just a phone call. No questions asked. Fornell, take this piece of shit out of our home before I take him apart in pieces."

"Olivia, first of all, you won't need to make that phone call. I'll take care of it." Fornell's voice sounded disgusted and sickened with how his agent had worked with NCIS, especially his response and expectations of Olivia. "Secondly, if I had known this would be the result of a few hours spent with you, I never would have placed you in this situation. Pack it up Ken." Fornell brought her forward handing her gently to the protection of Gibbs. "And I am one of those guys in the room that would die for you. I'm sorry I brought someone like this into your already troubled life. I hope you will forgive me someday." Olivia's face was streaked with tears as Fornell dropped his head down and kissed the top of her head, and moved towards the door, pushing Ken ahead of him.

Ken's voice piped up. "This is hardly fair. My boss is in love with her, you two clowns are in love with her, some guy named Ari is in love with her, and if I start to fall in love with her too, you all bring out the heavy artillery. I don't get this."

Ziva piped up, disappointed in yet another man. "Ken, the difference is that none of those men have expectations of Olivia to give any more than she wants to give. Fornell has never been anything other than completely respectful of and professional with Olivia, despite his feelings for her. And if you think Gibbs or Di'Nozzo are 'clowns' then you have seriously underestimated them. And Ari, well Ari is a very scary guy. You don't want him on your bad side. That is truly a deadly place to be. Don't make the mistake of misjudging any of these men and the lengths they will go to in order to protect Olivia. You will end up dead. Don't underestimate me either, Ken doll. I might be the most dangerous person in the room." She had a tiny smile on her face as she ushered him out the door with Fornell.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chapter 12**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 12

After Fornell and Ken doll left, Ziva followed shortly after, giving Olivia a kiss on the cheek. The night had brought many troubling and difficult memories to them both. While there was no need for either of them to apologize, it didn't make such memories any less difficult. She didn't feel like talking, and other than a tear-filled Shalom to Ziva, she didn't utter a word until the late the next morning. The whole night, well the part involving Ken doll, disgusted her. She felt dirty and closed herself off. Gibbs and Tony stayed up to vent for a while, but she didn't want to ever talk about it again. It was just as well they stayed up to give voice to some of their anger, since she was exhausted and ready for bed anyway. She showered, pulled on her confiscated Marines t-shirt and climbed into bed. She fell asleep instantly, but became slightly awake when a showered Jethro and Tony surrounded her sleeping form. She snuggled between them and fell back asleep.

The next day went much as the other days, but there was none of the usual morning sex since she was so tired they let her sleep in until the very last minute. She thanked them both for letting her sleep, but she had heard them in the shower definitely having sex on their own. She got dressed in a black silk plain dress, belted for her badge and gun, pulled her hair back in a clip, and put on the barest minimum of makeup, mascara and lipstick. If she was normally pale, she was extremely pale now. Her skin was almost translucent. The baby was taking everything out of her, and the all day long sickness the guys hadn't even noticed left her with nothing to replace what he or she took. She was seriously weakened. And, she continued to be quiet. What was there to say anyway? She was starting to feel like an occasional accessory, rather than 'their everything.' Things were too tense right now, so she would worry about it later. Before they walked out the door to the Mercedes, she gave them each the boxes with their new watches in them. She looked to see how they responded. Tony's had a dial that matched his eyes, and a very thin face to not interfere with all of his outdoor sports activities. Gibbs' had a watch face that was mother of pearl in a mostly ice blue color like his eyes. The numbers and dates were bigger to help him read the watch better. They were both stunned at the second gift in two days.

"These are both beautiful, baby. Thank you. You don't need to do this though."

"I don't **need** to do anything. I did it because I can." Before she knew it she was talking quite a bit. "I share my money and my gifts freely. Even with that idiot Ken doll. Just as I share with you both my body completely, I have given myself to you in every possible way. Perhaps you feel you have consumed me, and I am no longer worth your energy, your love, or your passion. There is plenty of my mind to share, but I think it is conceivable that is not as interesting to you. You clearly have each other, seemingly almost consumed with each other. I will not vie for your attention there. You will either come back to me, or you will not. We live in my house and drive my cars, either of which I would gladly give you your own if you asked, but I selfishly want to keep you with me. I'm having our baby, which so little attention has been paid to my body that no one noticed until I had to tell you. But 'happiness comes more from loving than from being loved; and often when our affection seems wounded it is only our vanity bleeding. To love, and to be hurt often, and to love again- this is the brave and happy life' (J.E. Buckrose). I am trying hard to squash the jealousy, 'that green-eyed monster' (Othello) of what you both share. But, you both know that is a character flaw of mine, driven by my own insecurities and fear of loss. I have lost everyone I have ever loved. They were killed or died. I am terrified about the stalker and protecting our baby, and maybe that is feeding this misery, and perhaps this is just 'my vanity bleeding.' The nightmare of last night doesn't help. I bought those watches for you, just as I impulsively bought the rings, because I love you and I thought they screamed your names. Perfect ice blue watch face with big numbers and date dial for Jethro so he doesn't have to squint anymore. Green watch face that matches Tony's eyes, and it's thin so it doesn't interfere with your sports activities. I bought them for you because I could. You can take them back if you want. As for all the other stuff I shared, unplanned, I think you should both think about what is going on with us, and what you want to create, if anything, with me."

By this time they had reached NCIS and Olivia gracefully stepped out of the car and walked casually to the elevator doors, taking the back entrance to the lab. They watched her walk away from them, hair gleaming in the sunshine, without looking back. She was tired and emotional, and did not want to be here today. She warmed up the equipment, but it wasn't until later that the team got a call out. Gibbs called to let her know, trying very hard to be gentle with her. He almost never called, so the heads' up was nice. Seemed he was trying.

Except for Mozart's Requiem playing, Olivia maintained her silence all morning, until an unexpected visit by Ken doll. He knocked on the door of her private office. She was surprised and displeased at his unexpected appearance at the door.

"Hello Ken. What are you doing here? You should be at work, and this is not YOUR work." She muted the music in the background.

"I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing."

"Uh, huh. I think an apology is in order for starters. Maybe I should call Gibbs or Tony down here." Her hands reached the secret panic button. It would go off on the entire teams' phones and security. Armed marines would be here any moment.

"Now we both know they aren't there, they are out on a call. And I am sorry, baby. I do feel a claim on you. I could be so much better for you than those two clowns." She could see two marines and Gibbs and Di'Nozzo were right behind them. They were sneaking up behind him. She started moving away from her desk area, pulling out her gun "What idiot would actually share you with another man?" He was so crazed, he seemed unaware that she was standing there with a gun directed at him, point blank. "He can't really love you if he can whore you out to another so easily. I couldn't find an appropriate quote in Romeo and Juliet, but I did find another from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle that tells how I feel. 'I guess all my life I have been a man that reached out his hand for what he wanted, and I never wanted anything more than the love and possession of that woman.' That woman is you, Olivia. I want your love and to love you and possess you completely. I sort of lost my perspective last night, and said some stupid stuff. But that will all be forgotten because we love each other, don't we Olivia? We will raise the baby ourselves, I'll be his or her father. We are both wealthy, and we can disappear just like you wanted to last night. You would have everything you could want with me. I would appreciate your mind as well as your body. You saw how…"

Gibbs' voice spoke up two feet behind Ken. He was as mad as she had ever seen him. "You will not touch her. Put your hands on your head and get to your knees."

"You are back early, Gibbs. I wasn't expecting that. And you can't possibly expect to arrest a fellow agent. I haven't done anything except maybe steal your girlfriend. That is hardly a punishable offense."

Tony patted him down and took all his weapons including his back up piece. It took all his self-control not to pound the gun into Ken's head.

Gibbs was talking again, barely containing his urge to kill. "The marines are going to handcuff you (none to gently) and take you down to holding. You won't be going anywhere. Di'Nozzo, call Fornell."

"Olivia, it's going to work out, baby. I'll see you soon." And with those words, the Marines hauled his ass to holding.

Olivia dropped her gun to her side, threw up in the trashcan until she was dry heaving. Gibbs tried to comfort her, but she waved him off. She silently took the vomit filled plastic liner and tied it off, walked to her desk drawer and got her toothbrush, and carrying her gun with her to the ladies' room. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and got rid of the vomit. Then she returned to her office where Tony and Gibbs were waiting. Jethro was sitting in her chair with his head in his hands. Tony was rapidly pacing, about to explode.

"He's our stalker, Boss. He has been all along. Did you hear the reference to Romeo and Juliet? Loving and possessing Olivia. This is the guy."

She walked over to Gibbs and put her arms around his shoulders. He gently swung the chair around and brought her carefully into his lap.

"Tony, other than the Romeo and Juliet reference, he said nothing that would directly indicate he was the stalker. Unless we can coerce or get a warrant for his DNA, we won't know for sure. Yes, his behavior indicates it's him, and if not, he is another one that has popped up. He isn't nearly as smart or well read as he wants us to believe. I think instead of actually reading and memorizing quotes and references, he just googles them until he finds what he is looking for. He thinks he is going to take me away and raise our child, love and possess me, give me everything I want, and life is going to be a bowl of cherries. He might be surprised that I'm not so easy to live with."

Both men snickered and Gibbs gave her a much welcomed kiss. She started to cry as she clung to him. "You know what is really weird? I had my gun on him point blank, and would have shot him in the head if he made a move towards me. He had to have known I would kill him before letting him take me, he's read my history. He was completely unfazed. It was like he has gone so over the edge, he was blind to a gun and a shooter that would blow his head off. I've never seen anything like it."

The elevator doors opened and Ziva, Fornell, McGee and the director entered. After being assured that she was ok, besides being scared to death they all listened to the whole conversation. She had thought to turn on the record function on her computer, so she had it all on tape for them to listen to. It wasn't great, but good enough. Everyone was very disturbed by his voice and what he was promising. Gibbs' arms never left her body.

"So Jethro, what are you going to do?" The director asked.

Fornell spoke up wanting to do the interrogation, but was shot down by the director. "This is my house Fornell. This was an assault on one of my people. Gibbs will cover the interrogation. And we need a warrant for his DNA, house, car, and any other locations he may rent or own where he could have done some of his projects. Can you get that quickly or do I need to handle it?"

"I'll have it here in an hour."

"Thank you Tobias. Get the warrant, be sure it allows us to co-serve. Gibbs will deem what needs to come back here, but given Olivia's involvement, I think most things will go back to your lab. I'm thinking about especially upsetting stuff like photographs or other "gifts" that might show up. You can observe Gibbs in interrogation as well, and go in if necessary."

"I'm going to watch too Jethro. I want you to wear an earwig. If he starts down a path we can catch him on, I'll feed it to you. I think he slipped on Shakespeare today. He definitely slipped on it last night. He wants to impress me so bad, we can get him. He will really want to strut if he knows I'm watching. He wants me to think he is as intelligent as I am, he wants to show off. We can get him on this. And I'll bet anyone or everyone in this room 1000 dollars that if we can get his actual DNA, it will match all that other shit we have. He's switched or substituted his DNA with a nobody, probably a dead nobody. He is smart, just not smart enough. Fornell, you should send your sharpest scientist over here, preferably one I can work with, to assist and observe. Not do, unless I keep vomiting, and then I will need them to cover for me. Understood?"

"This is going to be very difficult, very upsetting Olivia. I don't want so much stress on you right now. The baby."

"Baby? What baby?" The director clearly hadn't heard yet.

"I'm pregnant. Ten weeks. It's Gibbs'. I forgot we hadn't told you. Sorry. He just found out yesterday, so don't be too disappointed he hadn't told you yet. As for watching the interrogation of my nemesis, I'm good. Ziva and Tony will be there to watch over me. If things get too much to hear or I start throwing up again from stress, I'll leave. He can't get to me. And there is no one better than you at getting them to confess. Baby you are the best. We'll make a good team in there. Well, I won't be in there but we can use my knowledge to beat out his bluff. Besides, when we are running DNA, I won't be there. I'll be parked right here. By then you'll probably be spending the rest of the day on serving warrants and stuff." Olivia looked around the room, catching everyone's eyes. "What are we going to do when he asks for a lawyer? He may be able to afford a really good one, and the terrorist oppression of civil liberties rules won't apply. He can make bail, unless he really doesn't have as much money as he wants me to think he does. McGee, can you do a bank search? On and off shore accounts. The search may turn up an alias name. But he's not affording Armani tailored suits and thousand dollar shoes without help. If he makes bail, or we don't end up with enough to hold him, he will be right back after me, like bees on honey, probably more aggressively than before. He will have been thwarted in his desire, which will make him very dangerous indeed."

The director and Ziva both shivered at the thought.

Tony spoke up. "There are only a few places in the DC area that sell those shoes. And that suit he was wearing yesterday was custom, not off the rack. If we can get a hold of it, or even the one he has on today, we can find out where he got it. He has on a different pair of shoes, even more expensive, probably 3000 dollars for the pair. Definitely not living that large on a FBI salary."

"Good catch Tony. I wasn't paying attention to clothes, but sounds like he definitely dressed to impress. There are probably even fewer stores that carry that brand and style of shoe he was wearing today. Even in DC."

The director had a little smirk on her face. "Tony, how do you know about these shoes and how much they are? Am I paying you too much? Is Olivia that generous?"

"Definitely not getting paid too much, director. And Olivia is very generous, but I don't need her money. I'm a trust fund baby. Just because I don't wear it to work to crawl through sewers and chase criminals through ravines, doesn't mean I don't know about them or own them myself. I think he is not as wealthy as he wants us to believe. Olivia, remember when you gave him that shirt last night? He seemed overly impressed with you buying him at 500 dollar shirt. Even felt the need to mention the designer. A sure sign he is trying to let you know he knows designers and how much things cost. I bet McGee finds out he is leveraged to the max. Probably lives in a non-descript hovel of some kind."

"Maybe. Once he would have kidnapped me and taken me to his place, he wouldn't need to try to impress me anymore. He would expect to use my money to escape and disappear."

Gibbs finally interrupted, anxious to get started. "Good theory, one that will be easy enough to prove or disprove. Fornell, the clock is ticking. Get us those warrants. McGee, get working on finances and get me whatever you have in an hour. Let's get started interrogating this bastard. If he doesn't scream for a lawyer, I'm keeping him up indefinitely. Olivia, get in the observation room and stay there. We'll get the techs to have everything working on the comm. unit between you and me. Same rules as before apply with Olivia. She is never left alone. I want armed guards down here in the lab at all time. Olivia, when you are here, lock yourself in your office whenever possible. Tony, can you arrange for a marine guard pair and escort for her. And would you mind getting me a coffee down the street? And someone needs to follow up on the clothing issue."

"If Tony can get me the names of what we are looking for, I can have one of my people follow up on it," Fornell volunteered.

Ziva spoke up. "I will get your coffee. Tony will wish to stay with Olivia."

"Ziva, can you get me one too?"

"What about the baby? I seem to remember you aren't supposed to have caffeine."

"Jethro, one coffee a day isn't going to hurt. I am not being careless, so stop it."

Everyone except Jethro and Olivia exited to attend to their assigned tasks. They stayed right where they were with his arms wrapped tightly around her and her sitting in his lap, arms around his neck. He kissed her gently on the neck, across her jawbone, finally reaching her lips. When he finally released her lips from his deep, breathtaking kisses, he said "I have never in my life been as scared as I was when we got your alarm and came down here and saw him. He was so close to you. I thought I could feel my heart stopping. Between my rage that he would dare approach you and my fear he would endanger you, I was almost paralyzed. I have **never** had that happen before. Bullets flying, people dying around me, by my hand and others', none of that affected me like seeing and hearing him talk to you. He is insane and living in his own version of reality which makes him more dangerous to you than any weapon you have been trained to defend yourself against. I know this morning you were questioning my love for you, my attachment to you. Know this Olivia, I love you more than my own life, and I will protect you with all that I am, with my own life if it will save you." Olivia had started to cry a few sentences into his beautiful revelation. She continued to cry into his shoulder until there were no more tears left. She sighed, head tucked under his. "I love you too, Jethro. Take care of me and our baby. Please. I'm too tired and too scared to do it all on my own."

"I will always take care of you both, as much as you will let me. I love you Olivia. If nothing else, of that I am sure. Let's go to the observation room ok? And Olivia, if it becomes too stressful, please leave. I can do this without you."

"I know you can. I just want to help if I can." They had started down the hallway and locked up the lab. Two heavily armed Marines were waiting tactfully for them at the entrance to the elevators, planning to accompany them, or rather her, to the observation room. "I hope we find everything we need in his apartment. I don't know how much I have in me to deal with him, even from afar.

"We'll get this guy Olivia. I promise. One way or another."

She smiled at him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you baby."

"I love you back." And with that, they stepped off the elevators into the bright orange hallways where interrogation is located.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chapter 13**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 13

An hour into the interrogation, Gibbs had gotten nowhere. Ken Morrow continued to claim that he had just come by to see his girlfriend, that he was being harassed by Gibbs and company because she preferred Morrow to Gibbs and Di'Nozzo. That she was carrying his child and they were going to run away together. He must have always been skipping the edge of reality, but he had truly gone over now. The dancing and argument last night must have deteriorated his fragile mind enough for him to have become truly frightening.

Fornell, true to his word although Olivia had no idea how he had managed it, brought in warrants that covered everything the director asked for. He must have pulled in some huge favors, or contacted a judge that knew Olivia or Gibbs to have pulled this off. She gave him one of her very rare, and becoming even more rare, high wattage smiles. Tony witnessed the exchange, his surprise evident, and saw all the worry Fornell carried with him about last night dissipate before his very eyes. She commed through Gibbs earpiece that the warrants were here, an hour later as promised. No one was going to allow her to take this guy's DNA, so Tony volunteered. "It would be his pleasure to collect Morrow's DNA. A little blood wouldn't hurt the sample would it?"

Gibbs came in and told him to just get the DNA. They all wanted to hurt him, but they weren't going to, at least not now. We needed to go collect the rest of the evidence. Fornell said that a lab tech who was one of their best was upstairs sitting at Tony's desk, waiting for Olivia to retrieve him.

Tony sighed, walking out of the room to retrieve the DNA, saying that "he hoped that this guy didn't fall in love with Olivia. He didn't think he could deal with anything else."

Olivia laugh, that tinkling crystalline laugh for the first time in days. "Ah, come on baby. Man up!" She gave Gibbs a quick kiss and went wait outside the door for the DNA swap. Fifteen minutes later she had the new tech in the lab and they got the DNA working. She explained her theory that Morrow had replaced his DNA with someone else's, probably someone dead and super clean so Morrow would never showed up on anyone's database. The tech, whose name was Dave, thought it was an interesting theory, but didn't see how Morrow could have hacked in, or come in the backdoor.

"Well, we need to figure it out before someone else does it too. I'm going to get McGeek down here, he's our resident computer guy."

The guys busted into Morrow's apartment and were horrified at what they found. The apartment reeked of the smell of cum, it was nauseating to even the toughest of them. The entire small apartment was covered with pictures of Olivia taken everywhere, including inside her home. Gibbs dreaded the time when Olivia would be forced to provide a date for each picture. There were hundreds, if not thousands. Most were taken of her alone, but the ones that included Tony or Gibbs had the faces cut out and replaced with Morrow's. He must have had hidden cameras inside the house, at least for a

while. There were pictures of Olivia sleeping, showering, putting on her makeup, and making love with both Tony and Gibbs, their faces replaced with Morrow's. Pictures of her doing things as mundane as eating a meal at the table, or putting dishes away. There were even pictures of her at Gibbs' house and at the boat. That was ruined for him now. He would burn this boat too.

The bedroom was absolutely foul with the stench of what must amount to copious amounts of cum caked on dirty sheets.

Tony looked over at Gibbs, stunned by what he saw. "Boss…" and pointed his finger in the direction of the corner where a life size doll with Olivia's face and tattoos stood. The doll had clearly been used to conduct various sex acts, and fluid still remained in every orafice. Gibbs turned around and walked out, promptly throwing up by a tree outside.

Fornell and Tony came out and stood nearby. "I can't do this Tony, Tobias. I just can't. And if I was to see him now, I'd kill him for sure."

"Jethro, let the FBI forensics team take care of this, the car, and the storage locker. You do not have to do this. Probably shouldn't do this. You should go be with Olivia. When you tell her about this, she will probably never want to return to the house again. Take her to a hotel. We'll go through the house and make sure there are no cameras anywhere. We now know the rooms and angles, so we should be able to find whatever is left that McGee might have missed. I'll get more teams put on this. It's going to take days to process this scene alone. I have another team heading over to the locker. I'll call you as soon as I learn what they find."

A forensic tech came out of the apartment, not wanting to interrupt, but needing to show them something. "Sirs? I think you should see this."

They all took a deep breath and turned to go back in. Two techs were sitting at the single computer in the apartment. On it was what looked like hundreds of files of video of either or both of them having sex with Olivia. There was a shadow of concern on both of their parts that their own lovemaking may be documented here, but the two of them seemed to hold zero interest to Morrow, and his obsession didn't hold out room for blackmail. There were still many files to go through.

"Is this crime covered by JAG or by the Attorney General? They need to get down here and see the level of obsession. This goes beyond stalking. When this guy goes in front of a judge on Monday, whoever's jurisdiction this falls under needs to understand the depth of danger this guy is to Olivia. No bail. My God, Tobias. What if he gets bail? He'll come after her for sure. She's right, we do need to disappear. Tobias, your forensics people handle the entire scene, or rather scenes. Let me know what is in the storage locker. I have to leave. Tony, I have to go to her. I can't leave her alone. This maniac is going to get out. I need you and Tobias to do the interrogation. I can't. I'll see him and think of that damn doll and kill him with my bare hands."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yes, Fornell's team can handle this, and the other places. I want you at the office to coordinate the work they are doing with the DNA and start the interrogation. I think we have enough, especially when the DNA matches. That should be done by now."

Sure enough, his phone rang with Olivia's ringtone. "Hey baby. How do you feel?"

"I'm still throwing up, even water. I think I need to go to the hospital. This isn't right."

"Ok, I'm on my way to get you. I'll drive you there myself. Is the DNA done?"

"Yeah, that is what I was calling about anyway. The DNA is definitely at match. He is definitely the shooter on our bed. McGee and Fornell's tech are still working on how he switched his DNA with someone else's. I've been sleeping and throwing up."

"Are the marine's still there? Do you have your gun with you?"

"Yes, and yes. But Morrow is in lockup. He can't get me."

"He can if he makes bail. The AG is sending someone out to look at this mess, and get charges started, but if a judge lets him out on bail, he'll come after you. We don't know the timing of all of this, so I don't want you to relax your guard. Ok baby? I'm on my way. I'll tell you more when I see you."

When Gibbs looked up from putting his phone away, Tony thought he had aged a decade or more. Hell, he felt like he had aged at least that much. He'd help as much as he could to protect Olivia and keep this bastard behind bars. If Gibbs wanted him interrogating and coordinating then that is what he would do.

"Olivia said she is really sick, can't keep even water down. I'm taking her to Bethesda. Did you notice how pale, thin, and weak she has gotten? Something isn't right. She'll lose the baby or die herself at this rate. This isn't going to help any. Eventually, they are going to want her to identify when those pictures were taken. I think we have to leave the country before she has to do that. She will lose it for sure if she does that. Jesus, what a fuck up this is."

"Tobias, can you keep Tony and I posted every hour? I know you care a great deal for Olivia and I trust that you will cover all the bases for us. We have to protect her. Tony will be at NCIS, and I'll be at Bethesda."

"Jethro, I love her too and will do everything in my power to see that she is protected from this monster. You and Tony take care of her. She needs you, go. Go."

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chapter 14**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 14

An hour later, Gibbs was driving Olivia to Bethesda. She could almost not even hold her head up, she had weakened so much. When the ER learned she was pregnant and in this state, they rushed her into the emergency maternity ward. She was seriously dehydrated, and in a state of almost constant dry heaving. The OB that was on duty took one look at her and hooked her up to multiple saline IVs to get her some fluid. He also medicated her with an anti-nausea drug to stop the constant vomiting. He was very gentle about asking what took so long to come in and Olivia explained that while the vomiting had been going on since the beginning of the pregnancy, the constancy and frequency had snuck up on her. Today had been the worst day yet, she had noticed that she was much paler than her usual paleness, and that she had lost weight, something like 15 pounds.

"As thin as you are, you cannot afford to lose 15 pounds. That is like one-sixth of your weight, far too much to be safe. I'm going to bring the sonogram in here so we can look and see what is going on, ok? Olivia you might be starting to feel sleepy. That is the anti-nausea drug, ok?"

"Ok, let's get that sonogram in here so I can see my baby."

The doctor wheeled a very high-tech looking sonogram machine into the room. While he was getting it set up, she asked him "I know this seems really bad, but is the baby in danger from me, dehydration and vomiting?"

"The great thing about babies, and this is true for the whole pregnancy, is that the baby will take from the mother whatever it needs to survive and be healthy, even though it plays havoc on the mother. Let's see what is going on here."

He spun the sonogram wheel around in the cold goo that he had squirted all over her belly. "Well, look there. What do you see?"

Gibbs gruffly indicated he wasn't really sure. Olivia started laughing when she realized what she was seeing. "Twins. We are going to have twins."

"And a gold star goes to Mrs. Gibbs. I want to do an exam now to see if the size, neural tube and all is correct. The sonogram is showing me two babies, of undetermined sex that look to have all their parts. They look to be about the same size, which is also a good sign. I'm going to do a pelvic exam now."

The doctor did the pelvic and learned that she was probably further along that she thought. She wasn't completely sure of the date of her last period, but could guess. After actually looking at a calendar, instead of guessing in her head, it was 14 weeks. She probably got pregnant the first, second, or third times Gibbs and she had sex. That was ironic she thought. Something meant to be she supposed. Gibbs was still back at twins. She just laughed at his amazed expression. He asked the doctor when they could learn the sex of the babies, and was told in another 6 weeks they would do another ultrasound, and given' Gibbs age and the tremendous stress on Olivia, he would recommend an amniocentesis, which

would provide them information on genetic constitution, sex, and other health data. While the male contributor's age was not much of a risk factor, if any, and Olivia's youth did not place any additional risk factors on the babies, her extreme stress and having twins were risk factors that needed to be considered.

The doctor left, leaving behind pictures. Gibbs and Olivia laughed and cried in their joy. And then Olivia asked the question he had hoped to avoid. "What did you find at the apartment?"

"Ah baby, let's not spoil our happy moment."

"It must have been awful since you are here and not doing the interrogation yourself. You have turned over the majority, if not all, of the investigation to Tobias. I want to know why."

"Olivia, I'll give you the cliff notes ok? And I will keep you updated as Fornell keeps me updated. I should get a call from him any time now about the storage locker. The apartment was covered wall to wall, floor to ceiling in pictures of you. Most were just you, but the ones Tony and I were in had our faces cut out and replaced with Morrow. There were at least 1000 pictures."

"So they were taken inside the house, as well as outside? Of us making love?"

Of either two of us or all three making love, including the face replacements. There are also more than 100 videos that he downloaded of us having sex."

"You and Tony?"

"Don't know yet. That is a lot of video to go through."

"The apartment smelled breathtakingly bad, of old and new cum on dirty crusty sheets. There was also a doll, made up to look like you. He had been using the doll as his own personal version of you."

Her breath started to speed up but the medicine seemed to keep her from throwing up. Gibbs' phone began to ring, and he reluctantly answered it. "Fornell, what have you learned?"

"That is a loaded question. First, how is Olivia?"

"Much better. I think they will keep her here for several days, maybe longer. We did learn we are having twins."

"Twins! Congratulations!"

"Ok, enough pleasantries. What has happened?"

"The storage locker was a very scary place. He had set it up as a sort of sex chamber where he planned to take Olivia. It was sexual torture…handcuffs, real marking whips, swings, very rough trade in toys etc. I think he was planning on using this place until he learned of her pregnancy. As for the computer, there was video of you and Tony together. You are a real ménage a trios, huh? I thought so, but there is some very graphic, and impressive, stuff Jethro. They haven't made it half way through it all. Tony let

me know that the DNA matched perfectly. The AG sent out a senior attorney to look over the house and storage locker before we dismantled it. Tony says that Morrow is sticking to his story, despite evidence to the contrary. They are spending the weekend preparing the charges and are planning on filing those charges on Monday. The AG hopes we can get no bail, but thinks it will be more of a TRO until trial. Stalking, no matter how serious or overwhelming or dangerous it is, doesn't tend to get judges all riled up to a no bail position. So Jethro, he could be out on bail by Monday. McGee found account records, and as Tony guessed he is a poor man dressing in a rich man's clothes. His closet had just a few of those custom suits, and two of those pairs of shoes that are so impressive. The rest of the clothes are for government paid schmucks just like the rest of us."

"How discrete can we keep this video stuff and other pictures of us all having sex? I don't want any of us exposed to the kind of embarrassment and humiliation this could bring."

"My people are on strict orders to go silent on the entire discovery. It will be part of the evidence, but there will be no discussion of it, unless it is with me alone. That is the best I can do. If someone gets a hold of it, or has a grudge against any one of you, it could be on YouTube tomorrow. The defense, unless they go for insanity, could "accidently" release it as well. You need to let the director know, unless you want me to. She won't want to be blindsided with this."

"YouTube?"

"Let Olivia explain it to you."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks Tobias. I'll talk to the director and to Tony. Talk to you again in an hour or so."

"YouTube, Jethro? What is happening?"

"Olivia, I'm going to give you the cliff notes again, maybe even less. And then I'm going to go into the bathroom and make a few phone calls that I don't want you to hear. I want you to go to sleep, and if you get agitated, I'm going to ask them to help you sleep. You need to think of the babies first. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"The storage locker had been set up as a sexual torture chamber. There is video of Tony and I together on the computer video. The AG has assigned a senior attorney to handle this case, and he has already been out to the apartment and storage locker. They are working all weekend preparing the charges and plan to file on Monday. The AG doesn't think we will get a 'no bail' ruling, but probably at best a TRO. Apparently stalking cases aren't taken seriously until someone is dead. If that is how it turns out, he will likely be out on bail on Monday. His finances are as Tony thought. He doesn't have any money and will likely have to go with a public defender. He has yet to ask for a lawyer, so Monday morning one will be assigned to him. Morrow is still maintaining his original story. Tobias has done everything he can to protect us on the video front. He says if someone wants to hurt any one of us though, they will just upload it to YouTube. What is YouTube?"

"It is an open forum where anyone can post any kind of video from film clips to porn. YouTube is a space so vast and complex it is very difficult to find anything unless you know where to look. The good news is that someone would have to direct people there specifically and we would be able to find them. The bad news is that once it is out there, there is nothing we can do unless McGee could figure out a way to remove or block access to it. Let's cross that bridge if and when we come to it. What could this outing do to your and Tony's career?"

"At the very least, they would split the team up, at least Tony and I. Most people that might have formally respected and /or feared us would do so no longer. I would probably just retire. Tony would probably be forced to quit, not by the director but by the circumstances we find ourselves in. Looks like you might be getting your one way ticket to your private island with the two of us tagging along."

"It wouldn't be tagging along. We belong together. And I am really sorry I have rained this misery on us all."

"Stop right there, Olivia. This is not your fault. It is Ken Morrow's fault. He sought you out in the sickest of fantasies, and one consequence of many is this."

Halfway through Gibbs' description of what was likely to happen should the video get out Olivia started to cry, her heart rate escalating, along with the babies. The nurse came in to check on her and give her a tranquilizer to calm her down.

"No! I'll stop crying. I will slow my breathing. We are going to stop talking about this."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Gibbs, I have my orders. If your heart rate escalates, causing the babies heart rates to go too high, I am to give you this. It might just help you relax, and maybe not sleep."

"Yeah right." Gibbs was holding her hand and rubbing her stomach to try to relax her. It felt nice for him to be there, worried more about her and the babies than the disaster of their lives. While he had been bouncing between extreme agitation and barely suppressed rage, now he was calm and working hard to calm Olivia as well.

"Thanks, baby. I feel much better. I don't think I should know anymore. For at least the time being, I want to be blissfully oblivious. I am going to get Tommy involved, so expect a call from him soon, ok? Can you hand me my phone? I want to talk to him before I fall asleep. We can all talk directly tomorrow." Gibbs looked at her suspiciously and gave her the phone. He went out into the bathroom to call Tony and the director and update them with the chilling news.

Olivia pressed her speed dial for Tommy Weatherspoon, her personal attorney and the man who takes care of everything for her. She was his only client, and that is how she wanted it. "Tommy, hey. Yeah, well things are not so good right now, and I need you to make them right again. Currently, I'm in Bethesda because the babies are in distress because of all the stress I've been under. Yes, I said babies, two. I need you to come to the hospital tomorrow. I need you to take care of a few things for me. More importantly, I also need you to find me a criminal defense attorney. No, I'm not in trouble, but I need someone to advocate on my behalf against this stalker being release on bail with just a TRO on Monday.

I also need either him or you to advocate for sealing some of the evidence. This guy has been videotaping my bedroom for at least the last six months. Jethro could tell you more. That means that he has us having sex with each other. I don't care about the video of me and two men, but the video of Jethro and Tony together could ruin them, forever. This bastard cannot be allowed to intentionally or inadvertently do this. There are truckloads of evidence without the video. It just creates a sordid and unnecessary degradation to me and the people I love. Of course the FBI is in possession of it now, not Morrow, but that is just as dangerous if not more so. Carelessness or jealousy could lead the tapes to be distributed. I want the video evidence destroyed, and if not that then permanently sealed, or in some other way stopped from being viewed and made unavailable, including to the forensics people at the FBI. It can be used publically against us by yet another degenerate. I don't care what it costs or whose strings you have to pull. The guy, Ken Morrow, has already been definitively identified as my stalker. He is living so far out of reality he thinks I am his girlfriend, that my babies are his, and that we are going to run away together. You can get more information from Tony and Gibbs tomorrow. I need you or this criminal attorney or both to work with Jethro and Tony on this, receiving information etc., and looking out for our best interest. Every time they give me just a little bit of information about what is going on, it causes more distress. The AG is going to want to talk to me and that is likely going to send me over the moon. Tommy. I'm really scared for myself and Jethro and Tony. Make this go away. Can you find the right person to do this?"

"I know just the guy. I'll bring him with me tomorrow. I'll formally retain him before he shows up at the hospital. And I'll be sure we are covered for any conversations between him and the three of you are privileged. I'll bring paperwork just in case there is anyone else we need to cover. See you about 10am? Good. You let Jethro and me take care of this. Poof! Like magic it will all disappear. You do what the rest of us cannot do—take care of those babies. Go to sleep Olivia. You've been fighting it for a while now. I've got you, sweetheart. And as always, I will take care of you."

"Thank you Tommy. See you tomorrow. Remember Tommy, whatever it takes."

"Good night Olivia."

Gibbs stepped out of the bathroom and had obviously been listening. He had tears in his eyes. As sleepy as she was, she still noticed his distress. "What's the matter baby? Why have you been crying?"

"I overheard your conversation with Tommy. You are doing everything you can to protect us, while we are doing everything we can to protect you. It is very moving, Olivia. I have never had anyone work so hard to protect me and my reputation, and the same for Tony."

She was almost asleep. "Jethro, this is what we do when we love each other. Tommy and his friend will be here tomorrow at 10. Can you be sure Tony and Tobias are here? And you will be here too, right?"

He started stroking her hair, hoping to speed her along to sleep. The babies had definitely fallen asleep judging from their heart rate. "I'm not leaving you at all Olivia. Tony is going by the house to pick us all up some clothes and sundries and then he'll be here too. Quit fighting it Olivia. Go to sleep. We will

take care of the chaos of our lives. You take care of yourself and the babies." She felt the bed bend as he climbed in under the covers and wrapped his body around hers protectively.

"I love you Jethro."

"I love you Olivia." And with that, she promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chapter 15**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 15

_4 hours later_

Tony rushed into Olivia's room, eager to see her for the first time all day. He stopped suddenly as he saw Gibbs and Olivia curled up together sleeping peacefully. He set their bags beside the dresser giving a big grin at the scroll of sonogram pictures clearly indicating two babies in her blessed womb. No wonder Olivia had been so sick. He laughed softly and leaned over and gave her a kiss, when Gibbs' arm reached out, grabbing him in an arm breaking grip. Once his eyes opened and he realized who his hand had latched onto he immediately released him. "Geez, Boss. You nearly broke my arm."

"Sorry Tony. Just a little freaked out. Felt someone near her, and just reacted."

"Tony?" Olivia asked in a sleepy, pleased voiced.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling? I brought some food and some of your favorite silly movies. I thought we could use the laughs. Ziva is on her way up too."

"Thank you Tony. This is perfect." She took the moo shoo pork he gave her, but passed on the Mandarin pancakes. Gibbs sat up next to her and took his food as well.

"Maybe with the anti-nausea drugs, you'll be able to keep this down. I don't think they will let you home until you gain back the weight you lost. Fifteen pounds could take a while, especially when you are throwing up all the time."

"Ok, enough all ready. There is Ziva. I missed you, sister."

"I'm so happy about the babies. How exciting! Will I get to be an aunt?"

"The three of you are the only family I have. You will be daddies and an aunt. Ziva, please go with us to the island. We are all family. I couldn't bear leaving you behind, or having you go back to the life of Moussad."

"I will think on it. This envelope was on my desk addressed to you. I opened it just in case. It is from Ari for you. He had it mailed to you a year after his death. Other than that initial paragraph, I didn't read any further. I wanted to make sure it was for real. They appear to be legal documents and it is definitely his handwriting. But you would know that."

Olivia smiled at Ziva and thanked her for bringing it to her. She curled in the corner of the bed and started to read the Hebrew text.

_My sweetest Olivia,_

_If you are receiving this letter, then I have died. I asked that this be sent to you through Ziva one year after I died. I have no idea how long it actually took to get into your hands. My lawyer tells me I have to _ _get to the legal stuff, so here it is. I, Ari Hawasari, son of Francis David and Alitera Hawasari, am of sound mind and body. What follows is a mixture of legal and personal information meant for Olivia Angel. _

_I know with a deep sense of regret that I will die soon. Whether it be by the hand of Hamas, Moussad, Al-Queda or Jethro Gibbs of NCIS in the US I do not know. My regret is not my death, that release from the hell I have been living will be welcome. My regret is that I will not see you before I die. One more chance to see you, kiss you, make love to you again. But that is not to be. I want you to know that no matter what I have done, the poor choices I have made that kept me from you, I never stopped loving you. You gave my life meaning. And while I am likely to die for a cause I never believed in, I always believed in you and your love. _

_Did you know that Olivia means _ _olive _ _tree_ _ and is a _ _symbol_ _ of fruitfulness, _ _beauty_ _, and _ _dignity_ _? You are all of these things. I had always hoped you would be fruitful with me and we would have a child together. It might have changed the course of my life. Or it might have put you both in even greater danger. We will never know. Know that no matter what, I will protect you and yours from the grave. Someday you will fall in love again and hopefully have children with that man. He must be worthy of you though. He must be kind, loving, fearless and honorable. And he must love you with all of his heart. You deserve more than half hearted love. The man who loves you must be overflowing with love for you. You deserve nothing less._

_I will die soon. But if there is such a choice to be made, I choose to live in limbo to protect you and your lover and your children. Heaven for me would be your long life, lived safe and well loved. Hell for me would be separation from you or to see you die before your time. I will forever stand guard over you. You will feel my presence and my love, as I feel your love. Wear the bracelet that I gave you all of the time. It will serve as our link, tying us together metaphysically if we cannot be together physically. I wish that I could have been buried on your private island, where I know you will eventually disappear to. But by the time you receive this letter, I will have been long buried elsewhere. It would have been too dangerous to send this letter, or make that request any earlier. By now, my enemies will have forgotten me, but I hope you, my love, continue to remember. Remember it all._

_Please give my love to my most beloved sister, Ziva. I hope that she is still alive and not another casualty of Moussad. She deserves to find a man who will love her whole heartedly, as I have loved you. Less than that makes him unworthy of her charms and gifts. I hope that she is happy and well-loved by others such as yourself. Our father is a monster and her mother is dead, so when I am gone, you will be the only family she has. Never return to Tel Aviv, Olivia. My father's feelings towards you are not those of a father for a daughter. The situation would be dangerous for you._

_As for the legal stuff, here it is. I leave all of my worldly possessions into your care. There is a key attached here for a safety deposit box at the National Bank in Washington D.C . It contains jewelry I bought for you, photographs of the two of us and others, and poems and memories I kept alive by writing them down. In addition, there is information to access multiple offshore accounts. While I was playing spy, I spent my spare time around the world making investments. I know you surely do not need _ _my money, but you are the only one I want to give it to. Perhaps you can give it to your children, or Ziva and her children. I trust you to do what is right. You must take a leap of faith my love when I tell you this money is clean. It has no association with any of the groups I was loosely connected to. There are the required legal papers including a comprehensive power of attorney in English to help you access all that I have left you._

_In life I loved you singularly more than life itself. Anyone else that crossed my path was simply providing me cover, and by doing so, a little more safety. Love was never involved. My heart belongs solely to you and to you alone. In death, my heart remains yours. I am yours completely and forever, in life and in death._

_I love you Olivia,_

_May God hold and keep you in the palm of his blessed hand._

_Ari_

Tears had been streaming down her face for most of the reading of the letter. When she finished reading, she sobbed brokenheartedly. Tony paused the movie and they all looked to her. "Do you want to share this with us, or watch the movie and backburner it? What would help you the most here?" Gibbs was very curious, but wasn't sure her reaction to the letter was at all a good thing.

"Ziva, can you read this out loud to everyone? I think it is important for them to hear it and not be left wondering. I'm going to ask the nurse for another one of those tranquilizers." Ziva started reviewing the letter, until the nurse gave her the tranqulizer. Her heart rate was very high, and her tears had left her agitated.

Olivia settled down into the bed with Gibbs snuggled around her while Ziva read the letter. It was highly emotional even for Ziva, so there was no surprise why it affected Olivia as powerfully. Olivia continued to cry softly, but Ziva carried on to the end.

There was total silence until Tony softly whispered "Damn. Not that I doubted it before, but he really loved her, a once in a lifetime sort of love. Wow."

They all decided to not talk about the letter or accessing the items left to her. It could wait a while longer. They watched more 'Dodgeball' and by the end everyone's mood was greatly improved.

The nurse came in a broke up the party. Olivia was mostly asleep, but could only keep one guest. Tony sadly kissed her sleepy face good night and left with Ziva. Everyone planned to return the next day with the lawyers.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chapter 16**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 16

Tommy and another attorney named Frank Samuels joined them at the hospital at 10:00 sharp. Olivia visited with both men, letting Frank know what she was looking for. She started by outlining the case so far, the stalking, what had occurred with the gifts, the break ins, the results of the warrant searches. She gave them a thumbnail version, letting them know they could get the gory details from the two men she lived with, who were covered under the attorney-client privilege, Gibbs and Di'Nozzo. Tobias Fornell, the man who was leading the case for the FBI was also available to talk.

Olivia started to explain to both men what she was expecting. She wanted someone to advocate on her behalf for Morrow to be held in jail without bail. If he gets out, he will immediately come for her and probably kill her as he has threatened numerous times. A TRO will not work in this case, as if they ever do. As soon as he is released he will be in her hospital room to kill her.

In addition, there was evidence found at his apartment that could ruin their lives. Olivia acknowledged that she is involved in a true ménage a trios, and her lovers were lovers themselves. Their careers, their lives could be ruined if the ill-gotten videotape was released or publicized. He had cameras all over her house, from the kitchen to the bedroom and bath. Without their knowledge or permission, he downloaded videotape of their sex lives. They should not pay for this monster's obsession with her. She wanted all videotape and computers destroyed. She knew it was unlikely they would win that argument. But if not that, then she wanted all of that material sealed and privately held or locked away where no one could get access to it other than Tobias Fornell. Currently, it was available for anyone to get a hold of and view or distribute. She wanted both men to know she was willing to pay anything or do anything to take care of those tapes. Samuels wanted to speak with the three men involved and who knew the evidence the best before developing his argument. This would be extremely difficult to accomplish. She told Samuels that she had many favors she could call in across the government if he figured out what we could do legally. Olivia thanked Frank Samuels and released him to go talk to the men waiting in the hallway.

"Tommy, there is more I need you to do for me. I want to close down the house and sell it furnished. I want you to arrange for my personal items, photographs, family heirlooms, jewelry etc. to be removed from the house. Gibbs can go through afterwards and make sure nothing was left behind. Then sell the house, I don't care if we make a profit or not. I will never step into that house again."

"In addition, I received this letter from Ari yesterday. He intentionally had it sent a year after his death, and it took a while to arrive even then. There is a safety deposit box he has given me access to. I want it emptied and the off shore accounts he refers to investigated. This does not take priority over anything to do with Ken Morrow."

"We may be selling Gibbs' house as well, and we will want you to cover that as well. I have not had time to talk with him about it. But knowing that Morrow has been in that house, it might be the right answer. Of course, it is also where Ari died, so that makes me less inclined to ask Jethro to sell it."

"Olivia, for the next few days, I'll be working with Samuels to get you safe. Then I'll start with the house and the safety deposit box. Should we hire private security for you?"

"No, I have marine guards for as long as I am here or employed at NCIS. Plus, don't forget I'm a crack shot on my own."

"Do you have a gun in here?"

Olivia just smiled at him. "If he comes to see me here, he won't walk out that door. I will do whatever I have to do to protect my babies and myself."

"This guy is really scary, huh?"

"Tommy, it doesn't get any scarier than Ken Morrow. Why don't you go sit in during the interviews that Samuels is having with my guys? You'll hear stuff that will keep you up at night."

The two lawyers spent hours with the three men, both separately and together. Olivia didn't see them the whole day and was thrilled when Ziva showed up.

They talked a little bit about what was going on in the hallway, and a lot about the letter Ari had sent. She started talking about true love and what that was like. Is what Olivia had with Tony and Gibbs true love?

"Why are you asking me this, Ziva?"

"I want to know if what you feel for one or both of them is what you had with Ari. I see a lot of the same passion, touching, consultation, care, and comfort between you and Gibbs. I don't see that same depth in your relationship with Tony."

"You are in love with Tony."

"Yes, that is true. You know it has been true a long time. You and Tony have chemistry, but do you have love? Do you have what you and Ari had or what you and Gibbs' have? I don't see it, but maybe it is there and I'm so blinded with my own love that I don't want to see it."

"Did something happen last night when he went home with you? Did you talk? Sleep together? What?"

Ziva looked nervously at the monitor, not wanting to upset her friend again. But the monitor was staying steady, showing normal heartbeats for both Olivia and the babies.

"We talked. A lot. More than we ever have before. We talked about Ari's letter and how much he loved you. We talked about Gibbs and how similar he was to Ari, even though they hated each other. And now they shared a place in your heart. The irony is laughable and tragic. And Tony acknowledges that he loves you, has loved you all along. But it isn't that kind of love. Not the 'sun-and-moon-revolve-around-you' kind of love. He would die for you certainly, just as he would die for me and for Gibbs. It was funny that he seems more attached to Gibbs sexually than you, even though he emphatically denies being gay."

"He isn't gay. He is about as straight as they come without being afraid of being gay. What he and Gibbs have started out as an experiment, and has turned into something that Tony at least craves. Why hasn't he talked to me about any of this? If it isn't me he wants, what does he want?"

"He loves you. He loves having sex with you. But he isn't first with you. He doesn't get to be alpha dog with you. The constant competition for your attention, or for Gibbs' attention away from you has worn Tony down. And I think he could grow to love me, if he didn't feel committed to you already. I think the discovery of those tapes has scared them both. They won't be together again, even if they aren't being videotaped. Achot, why are you not more upset about this?"

"Because my beloved sister, Tony is right. I love him dearly, and he is welcome in my bed always. But Jethro will always have my heart, he will always have my devoted passion, and he will always be alpha. I like my alpha men. Ari was always alpha to any man within 100 miles. Jethro is the same. Tony cannot be alpha if Jethro is around."

"I love Tony. Would you give him up for me?"

"If you were sure that he would leave my bed and go straight to yours, and be happy there I would give him up for you. But you must be sure he is sure that he loves you, a love that Ari called a 'singular' kind of love. Not just a 'passing through' sort of love. You are much too good for that, no matter how much you love him. When I get out of the hospital, we can all disappear to the island. You would have a lot of time to spend with him and for him to fall in love with you. He is already half way there. If it doesn't work out, I will fly anyone who wants to leave wherever they want to go. Ziva, you are my sister. I love you and I will do whatever I can to help you. Let's get through the Ken Morrow situation, and provide opportunities for you and Tony get the chance to spend time together, and perhaps this will all work out easily in the end. We sure as hell deserve some breaks."

Ziva stood up and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, sister. I think they are coming this way. Please keep this between us."

"I don't keep secrets from you and I don't keep them from Jethro. Please don't ask me to start now."

Ziva smiled at her and nodded her head in agreement, just as the guys piled through the door.

"Geez Olivia. That guy Samuels is one serious son of a bitch. If I ever needed a lawyer, he's who I would go to." Tony gave her a brief kiss on her forehead and went to sit with Ziva.

Tobias walked up to the side of her bed and smiled tiredly at her. "How are you doing Olivia? How are the babies?"

Gibbs climbed into the other side of the bed and closed his eyes. He was exhausted she could tell. She reached her hand over and started rubbing his chest to help relax him. Meanwhile Olivia answered Tobias. "These monitors are tracking my heart rate and this lower one is tracking each babies' heart rate. Here are some sonogram pictures if you know what you are looking at. We figured out that I'm 14 weeks along, not 10 to 12. Just a few more weeks and we will be able to know the sex of the babies. We need to come up with something clever to call them, not just baby one and baby two. Maybe something like pea and pod." They all laughed at that, including Gibbs.

"So how did it go out there, besides Samuels being really good as his job?"

Tobias responded with his thoughts. "I would not want to go up against Samuels in court as a defense attorney. I understand you have hired him to advocate for you, Tony, and Jethro. I think he might be able to get the tapes sealed, but never destroyed. And he is scary enough, he might even get bail set high enough Morrow can't get out. He is supposed to be the best criminal defense attorney in Virginia. Good to have him out there fighting for us."

"Every step of the way, I want him kept in the loop. Every new piece of evidence, the attorney Morrow gets assigned, keeping the AG up to date. Everything. He is now me, and he is advocating for my best interest. I no longer am involved, unless of course that ass makes bail on Monday. I want to be prepared.

"Will do."

"Hey, anybody hungry cause I'm starved, and that food down the hall sucks. How about Ziva and I go get us a pizza or two? Or some Italian food from someplace, maybe Amarone's?"

Even Gibbs perked up at that. "Does Amarone's do take out, Tony?"

"I think I can get them to. What do you want? We'll go pick it up."

"Tobias?"

"Thank you Tony, but I have to get home. I have a little girl who has been waiting for me all day."

"Tobias! You should have said something. You did not have to stay."

"It was important Olivia."

"Your daughter is important too. Go home. We'll talk on Monday. Thank you for your time today, Tobias. Really. You are a good friend. Now go. Please!"

An hour later the four friends were eating unbelievable food from Amarone's. That alone lifted everyone's spirits. Add The Wedding Crashers and Meet the Spartans and the mood and energy level was definitely improved. Ziva and Tony took off soon after the end of the last movie, still laughing at the genuine silliness of the last movie. It didn't get any more absurd that that. Tony was laughing at how much Olivia enjoyed the absurdity. "I would have thought you'd want to watch Dr. Zhivago or A Place in the Sun. Classic literature turned into movies."

"And both terribly tragic. I would easily take ludicrousness over tragedy any day. You made some good choices Tony. Thank you."

On Sunday, Ziva and Tony were going to go on a long run, Ziva no doubt beating Tony's ass, and a picnic. They might not be by, and that was fine with Olivia. She even encouraged Jethro to go work on his boat to relax a little bit. Everyone would be notified by cell phone if anything developed. Gibbs asked her what she would do if they were all gone. "Hmm, I was thinking a poker game with the marines, a nap maybe, some reading, maybe even working on my great American novel. I am writing you know. I even have a couple agents that are interested in my outline. You don't have to spend every waking minute with me. I am perfectly safe here. Monday may be a different story."

Ziva and Tony finally left, with a quick kiss from both. They seemed excited to have the rest of the evening to each other.

Jethro was lying comfortably next to Olivia. He started gently running his hands along her body, the nightgown she was wearing. He started at her face, his eyes closed, and touched her gently, memorizing the feel of her skin, the shape of her face, the touch of her lips. He continued to move his hands blindly down her perfect and too thin neck, wandering to her breasts, encapsulating each of them in the palm of his hands, feeling how much larger they already were from his memory of their first time together. His hands tenderly surrounded her tiny belly, as if to protect those two little angels in his loving hands. His hands remained there for some time, just sharing his affection for his children with them, guarding and protecting them with his body and his hands. His emotion, so rarely showed, ran deep for his developing children and she could feel his devotion and love for 'pea' and 'pod' warm her entire body. While her heart rate did not go up significantly during his exploration of her body, when he was touching her womb and sharing so much feeling with the babies, their heart rates went up in acknowledgement of his adoration for them. She was softly crying now as she watched the man she adored, show his children how adored they were. He looked up at her face and saw the tears. "Why?"

"Because I love you so much. And they recognize your love, look at their heart rates respond to your touch, your strength, your love. It is amazing really."

Jethro gave her a big smile and leaned his head down, talking softly to the babies. He kissed her womb and restarted his blind exploration of her body, continuing to her hips and the space between her legs that was very heated now. He gently brush across there and sighed, moving out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a shower, probably a very cold one." Olivia looked at him and realized he was threatening to break the seams of his already well-worn jeans.

"Want some company, Marine?"

"How? You are attached to all this stuff. What about bedrest?"

"You go ahead and get started, or go get a drink. I'll bet you, something, whatever you want, that I can join you in the shower."

"Ok, I'll bet you a personal coffee machine in here. In the meantime, I'll shave and get my nighttime stuff ready, while you sweet talk the nurse. You know it is Susan on tonight. Not some guy you can turn on the mojo and get him to do anything."

"Go. Don't get started without me." He laughed and kissed her deeply, leaving her breathless. "Damn. I hate it when those kisses end."

"More to come when you join me. I promise." He turned around and started getting his stuff together and retired to the small bath area.

Olivia buzzed Susan. She was in the penthouse suites of the hospital, so things were larger, nicer, and the staff was more accommodating.

"Yes, Olivia. What can I do for you?"

"Susan, I'm going to take a shower with Jethro. I want you to cover up my arm so the IV doesn't get wet."

"You can't. You're being monitored and medicated. No."

"Yeah, see Susan that is the wrong answer. I know you can temporarily remove the monitors, I've seen you do it before. And you can either disconnect the drip for a few minutes or cover my arm with plastic. So what is going to work best?"

"Why can't you just make do with s sponge bath?"

"Well, for starters I never feel clean afterwards. And besides this isn't about the shower, it is about Jethro IN the shower WITH me." Susan looked surprised and skeptical. "Susan it has been days. Jethro is very impressively endowed and I'm about to lose my mind without him inside me. We are used to two or more times a day. We've had nothing since I came in here. The babies are fine, I still need the drugs to keep food down, plus this is just a safer place for me than anywhere else. But really, Susan, he has a hard-on from hell because it has been so many days. I want that for me, and not go to waste. Besides I bet him a really good coffee maker for the room."

While Olivia had been talking, Susan had started removing the monitor pads and IV drip. She covered the IV catheter with plastic tape to keep it open but dry. "You know, the doctor is going to have my head. I'll probably get fired."

"Susan, you won't get fired. I can protect you. Thank you for doing this."

"I hope he is as good as you say he is. I can't believe I agreed to this for a booty call."

"Ah, but it is so much more than just a booty call. Don't send the marines in if you hear me scream."

"Oh my God! Really?"

"Yeah, and he can go all night like that. I am the luckiest woman in the world, except for the insane stalker who is out t kidnap me and rape me to death. But otherwise…"

"Olivia, one time only. And you have to extremely gentle. Ok?"

"Got it, but really make sure the marines don't come charging in. Thanks Susan."

Susan left and Olivia heard her talking to the marines. One of them popped their head in, making sure those were Olivia's directions. She was half undressed, and it embarrassed both her and the marine. "For the next two hours, any screaming, pretend you don't hear it. After that, you are definitely free to enter."

"Yes, m'am."

Gibbs was already in the shower, letting the water pound down his neck and back. She undressed along her walk to the shower, and opened the door, surprising him a little "You actually talked her into it."

"Oh yea of little faith. And she is now very well informed of our sex life, at least what it used to be like, and how very extraordinarily gifted you are and how inspiring your love making is. I told the marines to not respond to any screams in the next two hours."

"Did you really have to share so much information?"

"I'm here aren't I? Anything less might not have yielded the same results. Now are you going to complain, or are you going to continue worshiping my body as before. Looks like your 2nd in command is rising to the occasion quite enthusiastically. Should I give him a little help?"

"What is safe Olivia?"

"Well certainly going down on my knees in front of you is safe. Once you are inside of me, we have to go very gently. None of the rough stuff we usually go for. Can you do that?"

"For you, I can do anything." Jethro helped her to her knees so she could take him in her mouth. God, it had only been a few days, and he had forgotten how amazing she was. Her mouth was hot and melting and he was buried to the hilt in it. She was stroking and sucking in a pattern that was driving him to distraction, a really welcome distraction. She could feel him approach the brink, his dick started to spasm and his balls pulled up. She pulled her mouth away, breathlessly asking Jethro what he wanted.

"This water isn't going to hold up forever baby. Do you want me to finish you off here? Are you good for another round? Or should I wait?"

"You are so good, Livi baby. Finish me off here and then let's move it to the bed. I'll take care of us both there. Ok?"

"Yummy. Prepare your 2nd in command to abandon ship. We are going down."

She took his huge dick in her mouth once again, feeling the tremors and vibrations of his pleasure. Even the slight pause hadn't affected his readiness. She swallowed him down, taking all of him into her mouth, sucking her way back up to the top. She licked and swallowed the pre-cum and then stroked him again. He placed his hands on either side of her head, starting to drive the pace, fucking her mouth hard and fast. She could feel his whole body spasm and the hot jet of cum poured into her mouth. She slowly swallowed, fighting back the ever present nausea. She licked him clean and stood up carefully. He had noticed her reluctance to swallow. "Olivia, I've never seen you hesitate like that. What is wrong?"

"You know how pretty much everything makes me nauseous? Even my favorite food, like you, makes me feel sick. It's ok, and once they hook my meds back up I'll feel much better."

"Maybe we should have Susan reconnect you now. Maybe this is as far as we go tonight."

"No! I need to have you inside me. I need it Jethro. That won't make me feel sick, and then she can come back in and reset the IV. Please Jethro, don't make me beg. Make love to me, gently and carefully."

"I don't want you to beg, baby, ever. I just want us to be careful."

"Make love to me, give me an orgasm, and then we will restart the meds. And then I think I will go to sleep." Jethro gave her a gentle soft smile, his love for her pouring out of his very soul.

"I think we can do that, baby. I love you so much."

An hour later they were both dressed, and Susan was reconnecting the IV and turning the nausea meds back on, which made her feel much better. At least they knew she still needed them. Jethro and Olivia climbed into bed and she fell asleep within minutes, while Jethro wrapped himself around her tiny body combing his fingers through drying hair. Eventually, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chapter 17**

* * *

Trust Me

Chapter 17

_Monday_

Morrow woke up bright and early to jailers telling him to get dressed to meet with his court appointed attorney. Since he was arrested Thursday, he had never asked for an attorney and continued to cling to his belief that Olivia Angel was his girlfriend, that they were going to have a baby together, and he would be taking her away from those that kept harassing her.

This story didn't change with his attorney, who realized that Ken Morrow was a very confused young man. He had already reviewed the evidence, and thought the guy was a very scary man and really felt for the victim. Regardless, he would raise a defense to the best of his ability. This was simply a hearing on bail. When he entered the courtroom, he immediately saw a large contingent of FBI and military personnel there to witness the hearing. And a surprise attendee, Frank Samuels sat in the front row. Jesus, surely he wasn't going against that legend. He knew Samuels was not here to represent Ken Morrow in any capacity. Morrow couldn't begin to afford him. So he must be here to advocate for the victim. Great. This just kept getting better and better: a room full of openly antagonistic and armed federal agents from what looked like several agencies, a probably crazy defendant, and the best defense attorney on the east coast.

The judge began with reading the charges: stalking, trespassing, photographing and videotaping without permission, property damage, threatening murder and kidnapping of federal officer and endangering the victim federal property. In addition, federal charges for breaking into and manipulating the federally maintained DNA and fingerprinting databases.

The Asst. AG outlined the crimes and extent of the evidence, which everyone in the room was shocked at the range of stalking involved, including what turned out to be gallons of ejaculate, the blow up doll, the wall to wall pictures, the multiple invasions of her house and the leaving many gifts for her benefit . Matching DNA and fingerprints sealed the deal. He also broke into the federal government's DNA and fingerprint database, swapping his DNA and fingerprints with someone else's in order to delay his identification. Several of the agents who were not very familiar with the case gave a shiver. He asked for no bail due to the continuing threat towards the victim.

The defense attorney stood up, introducing himself as representing Ken Morrow. He said that his client continued to claim that Olivia Angel (leave it to the defense to spill the victim's name) was his girlfriend, pregnant with his child, and that he had done nothing wrong. All of those things he was accused of he did as a declaration of his love. He should be released on his own recognizance.

The judge looked at him with eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Frank Samuels raised his imposing frame to standing. "Your honor, Frank Samuels as the attorney for the victim. I'd like to be heard on the issue of bail."

"Mr. Samuels, this is an unusual position for you to be in, advocate for the victim?"

"Yes, your honor. May I be heard?"

"Of course, Mr. Samuels. Where is Ms. Angel today? I would think she would be here to help you make your point."

"Your honor, I'm sure you know I can make my point without any help." There was soft laughter in the courtroom. "Ms. Angel is on enforced bed rest in the hospital, hooked to monitors and receiving almost constant medication to minimize the risk to her unborn children and herself. She has become so ill from distress due to the excess of Mr. Morrow's attention, that without the medicine they are providing her, she would surely lose the babies and has already lost enough body mass that her own life is at risk as well.

"Excuse me Mr. Samuels. Children?"

" Yes, sir. She is expecting twins. The relentless unwanted attention has placed both her life and the lives of her unborn children at risk. This is a woman who has been a classified agent for the US government, traveling the world on dangerous intelligence missions, she has lived around the world, speaks 8 languages and has 5 different degrees, including a Phd in Forensic Science. She is not a woman who weakens and experiences fear over even situations that would frighten most of the agents in this room. Mr. Morrow has increasingly escalated his behavior, threatening her more and more, including constant threats to rape her at least 20 times over the course of a night, and a sexual torture chamber was found in a storage locker leased under his name. He continues his delusion of her being his girlfriend, the baby, or rather babies, being his, and their continuing relationship. None of this is true. The victim vehemently denies any contact with Mr. Morrow until he was brought into her office and home as an FBI agent who would be used in an attempt to draw out the stalker. It became apparent after a few hours that Mr. Morrow **was** the stalker they had been seeking. The victim respectfully requests that Mr. Morrow be held without bail, as she continues to fear for her life and those of her unborn children."

"Thank you Mr. Samuels. Please give my best wishes and communicate my concern for her health."

"What kind of resources does Mr. Morrow have for bail?"

The defense attorney stood up, relating that Mr. Morrow was without significant financial resources, and none were available to him from other sources.

"Then Mr. Morrow, you will be held on 100,000 dollars bail, cash only. In addition, if you do manage to get out, I am issuing a TRO for you to stay away from Ms. Angel and any of her friends or family that she is close to. You are not to approach her, her home or place of residence or visitation, the hospital, or her car within 1000 feet. Personally, Mr. Morrow, reading her file, she could kill you from 1000 feet and she never misses, so you would be dead and she would be within her rights. She'll be surrounded by her personal cadre of FBI and NCIS agents, as well as her own personal marine guard. You would do well to stay even further away from her."

He dismissed the courtroom to discuss in private with the attorneys and Mr. Samuels the issue of the videotape. In the end, the judge ruled the videotape should be placed under judicial seal and made unavailable to anyone at this point in time. Given the plethora of damning evidence, the videotapes and the computers they were originally on were unlikely to be necessary during the trial and he felt strongly that this theft of such personal and intimate moments had no legal value in a trial.

Frank Samuel left the court room and informed Gibbs, Tony, and Tobias of the ruling. Tobias left and went straight back to his office, placing it all under governmental seal. He would check every computer in forensics for copies left on the computers, and fire anyone who had made a copy. Gibbs and Tony were very happy with the ruling, and felt a great weight had been lifted.

Gibbs got on the phone immediately, calling Olivia and letting her know what had occurred. She was really pleased. Finally something was going their way. Gibbs told her he would come by in a little while, bringing her some lunch. She begged off of lunch as she was still feeling bad and hadn't been able to keep anything down. They were raising her medicine level, which would leave her very sleepy. He told her he loved her and would be there in a while, even if she was sleeping.

_Two hours later_

Gibbs slammed a piece of paper down on McGee's desk. "If you did a thorough asset review for Ken Morrow, how did you miss his availability of 100,000 dollars we were unaware of? He made bail 45 minutes ago. Tony, Ziva, with me to Bethesda. Olivia isn't answering her cell. The marine guard is still there, but I want this monster dead. "

While Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva raced to the hospital, a good looking well groomed man stole a doctor's coat whose badge looked just close enough for a match. He fearlessly approached the room in question. As delusional as he had become, he was still connected to reality enough to know he would never have her, the angel of he dreams. But if he couldn't have her, no one would, especially not that arrogant Di'Nozzo and the old man Gibbs. They had fucked her for the last time. She'd be dead by the time they got here.

He arrogantly walked past the guards, maintaining the arrogance even as they examined his badge. He flashed a syringe at them saying something about needing to adjust her medication. He was given entrance to the room. He was one of the beautiful people, always given what he wanted.

He approached her sleeping body in the bed, whispering the last refrains of Romeo and Juliet. "Go get the hence, for I will not away. What's here? A cup closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! I drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips: Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make me die with a restorative. Thy lips are warm… Pitiful sight! Here lies the country slain, and Juliet bleeding, warm and newly dead."

While Ken was reciting his pretty and tragic poetry, Olivia was asleep. Her bracelet from Ari started to heat up enough to burn her, bringing her fully awake. She pulled her gun, watching a wraithlike vision of Ari holding Morrow off from putting the poison into the IV line. Olivia violently ripped the tubing out of her arm, unsure if any of the poison had gotten into the line or not. Ken, realizing she was awake, struck out at her, Ari still holding him. But she backed off the bed and as casually as killing a fly shot three bullets into Morrow's skull. He collapsed backward, dead.

She was losing blood fast, but watched in semi-consciousness as the ghost of her beloved Ari swept through her body where she could feel his essence, smell his cologne, know his overwhelming presence once again. Ari whispered in her ear that he loved her and would always be there to protect her. 'Matzati Et She'Ahava Nafshi' (I have found the one my soul loves) 'Ani Shekachen L'Olam Va'Ed' (I am yours forever and ever.) She cried out for Ari not to leave her, and he sadly watched her as he faded away. "Remember Olivia, I will always be with you."

The shots brought the marines, closely followed by Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva who were just stepping off the elevator. Doctors and nurses swarmed into the room to assess the damage. Ken was obviously dead, and no one would be shedding tears for him. Blood gushed from the vein that Olivia had ripped open removing the poison. The marines found the syringe still in Ken's hand. They tagged and bagged it for evidence. Olivia was ashen from the blood loss, yet another shock to her already fragile body. She collapsed in Gibbs' arms. Blood was pooling everywhere, she felt the doctors putting on a tourniquet, demand a prep for the OR and a gurney arrived in the room to take her into surgery. Olivia grabbed Jethro's arm. "I'm sorry Jethro. I don't want to die. I wanted to give you children. I'm sorry. I loved you so much. Ari saved me you know. He woke me up and then tried to keep Morrow away from me and the IV. I could see him. Forgive him his sins against you. Ironic that after everything, I die from my own actions. I couldn't know if he had gotten any of that poison into the line. I tore it out to protect the babies."

They rushed her out and into surgery. Gibbs just sunk to the ground and cried. Tony and Ziva sat on either side of him offering comfort and receiving comfort themselves.

"Jethro, do you want me to call Samuels and Tommy? I think they need to be here to protect her interests. Whether in self defense of not, she needs a lawyer."

"You're right. Call Samuels first. Tell him what happened and that she is in surgery. Be sure he and Tommy know she may not make it. Call Tobias too. You'll have to tell him what happened. The IV stand is evidence."

"I'm going down to surgery. Ziva, can you also let the director know, as well as McGee. I'll see you both down there in a minute. Thank you. Ziva, did you hear what she said about Ari being here? He really is going to protect her from the grave."

Two hours later, the surgeons came out. They were serious but had good news. The vein in her arm was blown, she wouldn't be giving blood from that arm ever again, but they had repaired it. There was still a chance of blood clots, but they would put her on a special heating pad and some special anti-clotting medicine. The babies were both strong and healthy, and they were almost completely developed so they felt that any risk to them was very minimal. Olivia had lost another 5 pounds which put her in even greater danger. She also had a 2nd degree burn where she wears that amazing bracelet of hers. They treated and bandaged it, but were damned if they knew how she got it. She was in recovery and would be awake anytime if Gibbs wanted to go see her. He looked to Tony who waived him on, and followed the doctors to recovery.

She woke up immediately asking for Jethro, and he was pleased that he was there to calm her as she so clearly needed. "The babies?"

"Tough little guys, definitely marine material. At the time you were killing Morrow, the monitor recorded both your heartbeat and theirs. Not even a blip above normal for any of you."

She smiled at that. "Takes after their daddy. What about Ken?"

"Dead. Samuels is waiting outside for when you are ready to give a statement. Tobias and the AG are here too. I think you should skip the part about Ari."

"I agree. They'll start thinking I'm crazy. My arm?"

"It is going to be fine. You won't be giving blood from it ever again, and it will probably hurt like hell for a while, but you will be fine."

"I thought I was going to die, Jethro. After I killed him, it was no big deal until I saw the blood pumping from my body. I knew that wasn't good."

"Everything worked out just fine. Let's get you up to your room. Do you think you can give a statement today? It would be best to get this out of the way."

"Yeah, I can do it. I want you there with me though. And will you stay with me again tonight?"

Gibbs laughed. "We are going to end up getting a twin bed, since we have gotten so used to sleeping in one together."

"Do you mind? When we get out, we should move into your house until we leave."

"And when are you thinking that will be, baby?"

"I'm going to be high risk from here forward. I think we need to wait until they are at least 3 months old."

"I always did want to turn that extra room into a nursery. We just need to know sexes, and we'll make it perfect."

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chapter 18**

* * *

Trust Me

_Epilogue_ _Covers the last 24 months_

_Two days after the shooting_

Under the protection of her lawyers, Olivia gave a detailed and thorough report of what had happen. The AG of course refused to press charges.

During the course of the same day as Olivia killed Ken Morrow, a strange inexplicable event occurred in the FBI forensics lab. The computer, video files, and assorted sexually explicit pictures were stored under governmental seal, not to be opened by anyone without a court order. While everyone involved in the case was present at the hospital, including Fornell collecting evidence in the death of Ken Morrow, the smell of smoke filled the FBI forensics lab. There was no fire found, but when the boxes that smelled of smoke were opened, despite the government seal, only ash and dust was found. This was also true of specific computers and discs where people had made copies and files for their own personal enjoyment. The damage was extensive, and mysterious since there was no cause, and no actual fire. What made it truly mysterious, the boxes containing the material were left scorch free and remained completely sealed. When Tobias, Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, or Olivia were told of this incident, they just shrugged their shoulders and moved to the next subject.

_Two weeks later_

Olivia's hospital room

Tony had requested a private meeting with Olivia, Gibbs didn't like it and was afraid of what would come of such a meeting. Gibbs' possessiveness, over the agony of the last few weeks, had started to extend to Tony. Regardless, Olivia agreed to meet with Tony alone. They had had zero alone time since she had entered the hospital. Either Gibbs or Ziva was present along with Tony, and Olivia could only imagine how painful that must be.

"Hey baby. It is so nice to have you to myself." He gave her a gentle kiss and ran his hands through her silky soft hair.

She cupped his precious face in her palms. "I've missed you too Tony. Do you just want to visit or is there something specific you want to talk about?"

"I know you and Ziva have talked about the profound effect Ari's letter had on me, and the effect of watching you and Gibbs together has had. You have a bond that is unbreakable with them, even in death. I love you. You know that. I always will. I will always crave your bed and your body, just as I will Gibbs'. But craving you is not the same as the earth shattering unbreakable bond you share with Ari and with Gibbs. It will never be the same."

"And do you think what you have with Ziva is that special kind of love?"

"I love Ziva. Maybe not the earth shattering sort of love you have had with two other men. But I can grow to love her with that kind of passion. She has been in love with me long before I fell in love with you. When we spend time together, it is perfect. We watch movies, she's even got me reading books about the movies. Did you know the books are usually better than the movie?"

"Yeah, Tony I know baby."

"Somehow you don't seem very surprised with this. Why?"

"Tony, I am closer to Ziva than anyone else, even Gibbs. I've known her forever. We tell each other everything. I was there when her sister and mother died and we pulled their charred remains from their car. I was there when the rest of her family got picked off one by one. I was there when she buried Ari. She is the only person left alive that knows how Ari and I were together. And now she sees Gibbs and me together and sees the same rare experience. She wants you, and she wants you in her bed with the same intense feelings she sees shared with others. I'm willing to assume that those strong feelings will grow in your own way. But Tony, this is a chance for you to create something special with a woman better than any other you have ever been with. If this is a 'passing through' sort of relationship, I will put all my resources to bear on keeping you from her. I don't want to hurt you, or see you hurt by Ziva. What's it going to be?"

"Did you ever really love me? You give me up so easily, after everything we have been through together. How we have touched each other. Am I so easy to give up and away?"

"Do you really doubt my love Tony? Does that ring that you still wear on your finger make you doubt my love, my enduring love? You are welcome back into my bed whenever, but only with Ziva's and Gibbs' permission. Even if that would make you feel better temporarily, how would it make Ziva feel, or Jethro? We may be in love, but we aren't meant to be lovers. 'Love cannot endure indifference. It needs to be wanted. Like a lamp, it needs to be fed out of the oil of another's heart, or its flame burns low.' Jethro feeds the oil for my heart from his own. No matter how much I enjoy having you in my bed Tony, Jethro is the man who fills my heart. And what are you going to do about Jethro? Are you giving up him as well?"

"Gibbs and I were together as an experiment. We love each other but we are not in love like we are with you. We've already talked about it. So is Ziva and me getting together ok with you? I have to give your ring back."

"I'll keep the ring and wear it around my neck. You really will never be far from me. But I am fine with you and Ziva, if you really love her and want to make a serious go with her. I would like both of you to come to the island with Jethro, me, and the babies. We are family, and we need to be together. And I don't want Ziva going back to Moussad. If you hurt her you will end up getting hurt."

Tony leaned over and gave her a gentle, yet firm kiss on the lips. That one last kiss told her all she needed to know about Tony's continuous and unbroken love and passion for her. His passion for her was pure and genuine. And he, both of them, were going to give that up for the others in their lives that loved them as well. She broke away reluctantly, took his ring and put it on her necklace. The only other ring on the necklace was the ring Ari had to represent his undying love for Olivia. Tony stood up, gave her that serious smile of his, picked up his backpack and left.

_4 weeks later_

Gibbs and Olivia are thrilled to see two very healthy and normally formed babies on the sonogram screen. Even Gibbs could see the babies and could see all the different parts. The doctor showed them the four chamber hearts, the stomachs, the brain and spinal column. All measurements on each baby showed up perfectly normal. The amnio would provide the details and specifics on genetic development. They also learned they were having a boy and a girl, both of them tough as nails given what they had gone through already. A week later the amnio showed everything to be normal. Gibbs couldn't wait to get started on the nursery.

Once the amnio was completed, and Olivia had gained back the weight she had lost, they were allowed to check out of the hospital finally. They both happily moved into Gibbs cozy and comfortable house. Gibbs split his spare time between the nursery and his boats. Olivia had convinced him to keep the boat and to finish it. The pull both of them felt towards the boat was still present and life-giving, and some slight stain on their memory of the building on the boat was not worth burning something so precious. Eventually, they would leave the house, but would take the boat and the rectangle of concrete where Ari had died.

Once of out the hospital, Jethro asked her to marry him. Even though Olivia was showing quite predominately, they were married in a small quiet Catholic church where Olivia had been attending regularly until her confinement at the hospital. Her priest visited her in the hospital almost every day and had gotten to know Jethro and her friends very well, joining them for movie nights and dinner several times a week. She wore an off white full length gown that was sleeveless and backless. With the exception of her very large bump now present, the rest of her body had remained intact and in shape just as before her pregnancy. Jethro wore a very expensive tuxedo. Ziva and Tony were their bridesmaid and best man. Ziva wore that lovely green silk dress she had worn on a previous op, and Tony was dressed in an equally expensive tuxedo. Several others from work and friends attended including Tobias, Ducky, Palmer, and Jenny. Gibbs had been raised Catholic, so after a few intrigues worthy of the Catholic church, Olivia and Jethro were able to have an officially sanctioned Catholic wedding which made Olivia very thankful.

_24 months later_

Two separate planes departed with different sets of passengers. Neither plane held a GPS and flight plans indicated multiple destinations, with no clue given as to the final stop. Everyone on the planes held several sets of papers to get them through the required brief stops through customs. Gibbs and Olivia traveled with their 4 month old twins, and all the baby paraphernalia that accompanies travel with infants. Gibbs thought he had never been happier, and had practically floated into the director's office to turn in his retirement papers. All papers and pension payments would be mailed to Tommy's office and he would take care of it all. There would be no 'forwarding' of anything to any address other than Tommy's. He would then forward whatever was necessary to the island so it couldn't be tracked.

Ziva and Tony had a somewhat trickier strategy to execute. They were flying to Tel Aviv to disinter Ari's body and bring it with them to the island, which he had requested as his final resting place. That transfer would take all their skills and subversion skills. It would be a long and difficult trip.

_One month later_

Both couples had finally reached the island, with each couple taking up huge master's suites on opposite ends of the house. Gibbs and Tony started constructing the nursery for the twins. The caretakers' jobs just got more complicated, providing meals, providing extra hands for the babies, helping to build a boat shed for Gibbs' hobby and ordering and picking up supplies like large plasma screen etc. from the nearby main island. Ari was reburied, as was his wish, in a quiet grove of trees surrounding him in vanilla and citrus trees. The concrete rectangle they had cut out of the basement was laid over his grave as a marker.

Late one day, Olivia and Jethro, Tony and Ziva laid in and around the cabana on the beach, providing shade for the babies especially. Jethro and Tony tossed the ball further and further down the beach, testing each other's football tossing skills. Olivia dozed peacefully, listening with one ear for the twins, and half watching her beloved husband play ball. She was tired and nauseous all the time these days, and knew why. This time Gibbs was paying attention and they both knew what was happening. Olivia was pregnant, again. They hadn't planned for it, but they hadn't done anything about preventing it either. L'Chaim (to Life)Olivia thought to herself. Ziva sat up suddenly, as if making a decision, pulling Olivia's sleepy attention to her.

"What is it Ziva?"

She looked at Olivia with a serious and slightly scary face. Olivia just raised an eyebrow in encouragement.

"Tony and I are going to have a baby."

"That's wonderful Ziva." She paused. "Have you told him yet?"

"Yes, and he acts very excited. When I feel jealous, I think he wishes it was you carrying his child."

"No Ziva. That is you projecting your insecurities onto him and onto me. You must know I would never do anything like that to you. You are married, took sacred vows, and will now procreate as God intended. I love you, Ziva. And I will love your child as my own."

"Our children will be very close together. That is good, yes?"

"Closer than you think, Ziva my Achot(sister). I too am pregnant again. Not exactly planned this close to Ari and Bella, but here we are. Both women started laughing, pulled out their water bottles and toasted to their good news. "L'Chaim (To Life). .. L'Chaim.


End file.
